Un paseo por la oscuridad
by Shlomgil
Summary: Lexa Woods siempre se esforzó por ser la mejor, y casi siempre lo logró. Hasta que un accidente automovilístico cambió su vida. Pero hay esperanza, en los viejos amigos , que la apoyan. Y en los nuevos, como Clarke Griffin, quien la acompañara en el comienzo de su nueva vida. Adaptación [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s, hoy traigo una adaptación de una historia que me parece muy dulce.

ADVERTENCIA: Es una adaptación bastante libre y si han leído esta historia antes esperen cambios drásticos hacia el final.

Lexa Woods iba silbando mientras subía la colina.

Se encontraba en la cima del mundo y no se hubiera cambiado por nadie más. Flame, su perro border collie, se volvió para ver si lo requería, pero Lexa estaba de descanso, relajándose del extenuante ritmo de vida. Flame echó a correr, una veloz figura en blanco y negro que contrastaba con la roca gris y la escasa hierba, atraído por un rastro de zorra que serpenteaba por la ladera.

Lexa sonrió cuando miró al perro. Flame era el mejor collie que había tenido, un amigo inteligente, estable y sensible de seis años de edad. Lexa conocía bien a su perro y el perro conocía a su ama. Aunque estuvieran descansando, Flame se mantenía alerta; volteaba constantemente a ver a Lexa y se aseguraba de no perderla de vista nunca.

Lexa se sentó a comer el almuerzo sobre una roca redonda. Era una mujer fuerte, de piel curtida por el viento que soplaba sin cesar en las colinas. El cabello color miel se prolongaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Los ojos verdes eran más expresivos que el resto de su rostro y, con frecuencia, delataban sus sentimientos, aunque sus palabras rara vez los revelaran.

Ahora veía hacia abajo con satisfacción. La dehesa más grande de su granja estaba llena de ovejas con sus corderos. Varias tenían trillizos, y habían más mellizos que nunca. Y ninguna de sus ovejas había perdido corderos este año.

Miró en dirección de su cabaña, protegida del viento por la ladera. Esa cabaña había sido parte de High Hollows, la granja de su padre, pero Gustus Woods la regaló a su hija junto con la mitad de sus tierras. Gustus quería tomar la vida más tranquilamente, aunque nunca dejaría por completo de trabajar en su propiedad. Había nacido y crecido en una granja y moriría en un establo, como decía algunas veces con su risa fuerte y espontánea.

Era una vida agradable.

En toda la montaña crecían árboles oscuros que se extendían hasta el lago, donde la arena brillaba como plata bajo la luz del sol, y el agua azul formaba un arroyo hacia el mar. A lo lejos se veía una isla, ensombrecida por las nubes, con la ruinas de un viejo castillo recortadas contra el horizonte. Corrían historias terribles sobre aquella isla, de hombres que salían en la oscuridad en sus barcos para atacar la tierra firme, dejando tras de sí leyendas de destrucción y cuentos donde los fantasmas lanzaban alaridos y lamentos por las noches.

Las nubes pasaban con rapidez, seguidas por un viento estrepitoso. No había rastro de las lóbregas historias en las piedras que brillaban a lo lejos. Lexa hubiera querido saber pintar, poder registrar los cambiantes colores de la tierra, ponerlos en tela para poder mirarlos en las oscuras noches de invierno, que caían tan rápido y lo dejaban encerrado entre cuatro paredes, añorando los espacios abiertos.

Volvió a mirar a sus campos. Los corderos retozaban, sus cuerpos eran pequeños y musculosos, duros como la roca, rebosantes de salud. Se perseguían y saltaban, jugaban a morderse el rabo y, de pronto, recordaban que eran bebés y que mamá no estaba cerca. Entonces corrían en círculos, balando, y sus madres respondían a las agudas voces con notas más graves. Lexa no se cansaba de contemplar los reencuentros, de ver cómo cada madre reconocía a los suyos. Los corderos se prendían de la ubres plenas de leche y movían alegremente sus pequeñas colas.

La primavera era lo más importante para Lexa. Nunca podría trabajar en un escritorio, ni participar en ocupación alguna que no implicara el nacimiento de una vida nueva. Además, era buena en lo que hacía, su granja no envidiaba a ninguna otra de la región.

Flame regresó, exhausto y jadeante, y se echó a los pies de Lexa. Levantó la cabeza, con las orejas agachadas en señal de sumisión, pidiendo una caricia. Lexa le dio una palmadita. El perro estaba en su mejor momento: su abrigo era nuevo porque acababa de mudar pelo -el negro brillante, y el blanco, tan limpio como el vellocino de un cordero recién nacido- ; tenía las orejas levantadas y alertas, y los ojos de brillaban de avidez.

Flame ya era campeón por derecho propio. Lexa lo había entrenado para pruebas nacionales e internacionales, y juntos ganaron el Trofeo de los Granjeros. Recientemente, Lexa incluso había tenido el honor de ser invitada a un programa de televisión de perros extraordinarios. Lexa pensaba que tenían buenas oportunidades de ganar el trofeo de la televisión que dicho programa otorgaba.

Aquel sería un año memorable. Costia Rivers, la prometida de Lexa, regresaría del extranjero en otoño. Los planes para la boda estaban avanzados. Ya tenían un día y hora, y habían hecho la lista de invitados, y Maddie, la madre de Lexa, trabajaba en el vestido para Costia que era digno de una reina. Sólo había un pequeño problema. La madre de Lexa no se sentía del todo bien, aunque nadie sabía exactamente por qué. Pero todos los planes le ayudaban a olvidar su mala salud.

Costia era morena, menuda y elegante; su cabellos negro rizado le coronaba el rostro como una nube oscura, y sus ojos negros nunca dejaban de sonreír. Era hija de un granjero, pero daba clases en la escuela local, y este año le habían ofrecido ir en intercambio a una escuela en del otro lado del Atlántico. La boda había sido planeada para la primavera, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Lexa insistió en que fuera, y la ceremonia se pospuso algunos meses para dar a Costia esa oportunidad única en su vida.

Lexa llevaba en el bolsillo la última carta de Costia. El leerla hizo que la recordara vivamente. La cabaña de Lexa, conocida por el nombre de The Nunneries por haber sido construida sobre el terreno de un antiguo convento de monjas, casi estaba lista para recibirla. Lexa y su padre trabajaron en ella todo el año, en sus ratos libres y con ayuda de los empleados de la granja. A la vieja construcción original de piedra, con dos habitaciones arriba y dos abajo, le agregaron, dos cuartos, un baño y un dormitorio. Hicieron un corredor que llevaba a la gran lechería, que transformaron en una cocina moderna. Convirtieron el viejo granero en estancia larga y baja, con ventanas que dominaba las colinas. en las tardes podrían sentarse ahí a disfrutar del atardecer y de las nubes doradas sobre las montañas, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las Islas Hébridas entre franjas brillantes de colores. Al caer la noche verían la tenebrosa neblina que ocultaba el castillo y escucharían el canto de las lechuzas.

De pronto, Flame se mostró impaciente, se levantó y empezó a mover la cola, porque sabía que era hora de volver a la granja. Lexa se levantó también, a regañadientes. Silbó al perro para que lo siguiera de cerca y caminó colina abajo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, el teléfono estaba sonando. Levantó el auricular y escuchó la voz de su madre.

¿Lexa? Discúlpame, querida; no me siento muy bien. Papá está en la subasta para el ganado y le prometí recoger de la carnicería la carne para descongelar. Pero no tengo ánimos para conducir. ¿Tendrías tiempo de recogerla por mí?

Lexa no tenía tiempo, pero dijo que sí. Podría ver a los corderos más tarde. Siempre había uno con ramos de espino y puntas de zarza enredadas en el pelaje por tratar de atravesar o saltar arbustos. Era como si criara Houdinis en miniatura. Necesitaba tener ojos en la nuca, pero Flame compensaba dicha carencia.

Al salir se detuvo un momento en la verja a conversar con Raven Reyes, la mecánico del pueblo. Raven paseaba una cachorrita golden retriever. Era juguetona como todos los cachorros y trató de morder la cola de Flame; éste, por dignidad, se puso fuera de su alcance.

¿Qué piensas de ella? - preguntó Raven, deseosa de que Lexa la elogiara, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

Lexa dio a la perrita una suave palmada y sonrió.

Deberías conseguirte un perro de verdad -dijo-. Ya sabes, a mí me gustan los collie. Nada se les aproxima. No aceptaría ningún otro perro como regalo.

Cada quien tiene sus gustos. No tiene caso tratar de convencerte. Siempre fuiste testaruda. Por cierto, te compro a Flame al precio que quieras. - dijo de manera divertida, sabiendo bien la respuesta.

Nadie podría pagarme lo que vale - respondió Lexa. Hizo una señal a Flame y éste, sabiendo que tenía que cuidar la casa, se fue a echar al peldaño de la puerta.

Raven siguió su camino con la cachorra retriever bailoteando a su lado. Lexa los miró y sacudió la cabeza. Raven no aprendería jamás a manejar un perro. Nunca lograba que la obedecieran. Siempre se le revelaban.

Subió a su vieja y pesada camioneta, un modelo clásico, que le servía para traer y llevar las cosas de la granja. Se dirigió colina abajo, consciente de que Flame la veía marcharse. No le gustaba quedarse en casa.

Lexa conducía con mucho cuidado, previniendo problema, siempre atenta para anticipar los movimientos de los demás. Se concentraba en el camino, sin dejar que nada la distrajera. Cuando llegó a su destino la carne ya estaba lista, y el carnicero le ayudó a acomodar la carne en la parte posterior del vehículo.

La miró subir.

Estás muy orgullosa de tu camioneta, ¿verdad? Es toda una veterana.

Claro que sí. Pero ya debería cambiarla. El otro día tuve problemas con los frenos, pero Raven Reyes la revisó y no encontró ninguna falla grave. Me da algo así como mala espina, es todo. Nos vemos.

Puso en primera velocidad la transmisión y arrancó el vehículo. Los niños estaban saliendo de la escuela y corrían jugueteando por la calle del pueblo. Redujo la velocidad para dar la vuelta y bajar por la pendiente frente a la escuela. Un auto salió del patio escolar y Lexa piso el freno.

No sucedió nada.

Tomó el freno de mano y tiró de él con fuerza, pero la pendiente era demasiado pronunciada y la camioneta no se detuvo. Vio los rostros de los niños por la ventana del pequeño automóvil que tenía delante. Vio la mueca de terror de la conductora que trataba de acelerar, pero Lexa supo que ella no alcanzaría a librar su camioneta.

Dio un giro al volante.

Sin frenos, la camioneta patinó fuera de control y acabó por estrellarse contra una pared, con un estruendo que recorrió toda la calle. La joven madre se cubrió la cara, temblando.

Lo último que Lexa escuchó fue el grito de un niño.

Después todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

La vida cambia todo el tiempo.

Clarke Griffin se encontraba en la puerta de su granja, en las afueras de la ciudad, mirando el campo, o lo que quedaba de él. Con el paso del tiempo había cambiado físicamente, sus curvas era ahora pronunciadas y su cabellera rubia estaba larga y un tanto descuidada.

El invierno había pasado. Sobre el avellano crecía calderilla, y el sol se posaba en sus tallos inclinados. Monster, la mayor de sus patas reales, tenía huevos en su nido.

Clarke volvió los ojos al pasado. Habían transcurrido años desde que su granja familiar, en la que había crecido y muchas generaciones más de Griffin antes de ella, había desaparecido bajo las niveladoras mecánicas que preparaban terreno para la autopista. The Ark era solo un recuerdo.

Miró su confortable hogar actual, bajo la sombra de los árboles, construido a partir de cabañas abandonadas. Se llamaba Setter's Dene. Al principio no le había gustado en lo absoluto, detestaba vivir sin espacio para sus animales. Pero poco a poco su familia había comprando más tierras, pocas, pero suficientes para lo que fue el principio de su pequeño rebaño. Extrañaba a su madre, que ahora vivía en la ciudad absorta en su nuevo trabajo de jefa de cirugía.

Setter's Dene. Ahora ese nombre era famoso por sus perros. No sólo por sus hermosos alsacianos, sino también por los cachorros que criaba actualmente para el Centro de Perros Lazarillos de la ciudad vecina. Lincon Forester era jefe de entrenadores en el centro. Y como ahí nadie tenía tiempo para cuidar a las nuevas camadas, cuando Clarke ofreció su ayuda, Lincon le confió la primera perra preñada.

Clarke ocupaba todo su tiempo en el mantenimiento de Setter's Dene. Un par de años atrás, Jake, su padre, había llegado a la casa diciendo que estaba exhausto después de ejercitar a una nueva yegua, y que se iba a acostar. Ella y su madre prepararon la cena, sin dar al asunto mayor importancia. Jake se había quejado en las últimas semanas de que estaba muy cansado; y el trabajo en la granja era duro.

Cuando su madre entró en la habitación, lo encontró muerto.

Todo había cambiado en un instante. Así nada más. Ella logró sobrevivir los meses siguientes, tratando de pasar cada día lo mejor posible. Su madre sólo estuvo algún corto tiempo después de eso, le dijo que pronto se mudaría a la ciudad. A su padre le habría encantado ver a Abby aceptando el empleo que le llevaban ofreciendo desde su llegada a Setter's Dene, simplemente antes parecía imposible.

"No des nada por hecho", solía decirle Jake. Pero por alguna razón Clarke continuaba dando por hecho las cosas; pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo planes, y los planes que hacía incluían a sus familia. Ahora tenía que aprender a sobrevivir sola.

Caspar, su golden retriever, se acercó y se frotó contra ella. No le gustaba que lo ignoraran. Él le llevó sus arnés para pedirle que fueran de paseo, a cualquier parte, a fin de romper la monotonía.

Detrás de la cerca se escuchó una voz.

Octavia Blake era la joven ciega que vivía camino abajo, estaba de vacaciones; trabajaba en el Centro de Perros Lazarillos. Abrió la verja.

Zanta, su perra lazarillo, iba delante de ella, ansiosa por saludar a Clarke, quien la había criado en su granja. Fue parte de una de las primeras camadas que le encomendó Lincon Forester. O (como también llamaban afectuosamente a Octavia), dejó libre a Zanta, que corrió para retozar con Caspar.

Vine a tomar un poco de té -anunció ella- ¿Tienes tarta de cereza?

No -respondió Clarke con voz alegre.

Después de quince años de conocer a Octavia, le costaba trabajo creer que ambas ya rondaban los 27. O era ciega de nacimiento y, aunque sus vivaces ojos verdes carecían de expresión, era una de las muchachas más bellas que Clarke había conocido. Ser ciega nunca afectó a Octavia. Disfrutaba de tantas cosas sencillas. le encantaba visitar a Clarke para poder jugar con los cachorros y con los gatitos, caminar por la granja, tocar el ganado nuevo, descubrir la fragancia de alguna flor, palpar con los dedos los frágiles pétalos.

Ven a ver la nueva camada que trajo Lincon -dijo Clarke.

La llevó al establo, donde Millie, una hermosa perra labrador del Centro de Perros Lazarillos, amamantaba a una camada cuyo padre era Caspar. Lincon estaba seguro de que la primera generación de esta cruza sería fuerte e inteligente.

Los cachorros tenían tres semanas de edad, suficientes para iniciar su socialización y aprender desde un principio a confiar en los seres humanos. Pronto se marcharían para empezar su entretenimiento en casa de familias que los tratarían con cuidado y sin echarlos a perder para sus futuros dueños. Todos -había dicho Lincon a Clarke-, menos uno, que se quedaría en casa para que ella lo "encaminara". Ese cachorro estaba destinado a alguien que acababa de perder la vista.

Hay una perrita estupenda -comentó Clarke, al tiempo que se inclinaba para acariciar una suave cabecita- . Es la que se quedará conmigo. Su nombre es Heda. Va mucho más adelantada que los demás cachorros; ya se sostiene en pie. Lo único malo es que no voy a querer separarme de ella cuando llegue el momento de que parta para iniciar su entrenamiento.

Levantó a la perrita y la puso en los brazos de Octavia, cuyo rostro se iluminó.

Clarke, nunca te vayas de aquí - suplicó Octavia con una sonrisa - No es que no pueda imaginar a otra persona viviendo en tu cabaña, pero no soportaría perder el contacto con tus cachorros.

Las dos rieron.

Dudo que podamos cambiarnos. Siempre me costó trabajo que la gente entendiera lo mucho que extrañaba The Ark cuando llegamos aquí… "Te acostumbrarás a vivir sin animales", me decían, "y podrás descansar", "buscar un trabajo de verdad". - Clarke sonrió- .¿Quién quiere eso? Yo quiero vivir y morir rodeada de mis animales.

Octavia, sonrió, con más ideas en la cabeza de las que podía expresar con un simple gesto condescendiente. Sabía que Clarke había querido estudiar veterinaria, pero la vida la había llevado por otro camino y aun así amaba lo que hacía. Había enfocado su tiempo a reconstruir la vida que tuvo con su familia en The Ark. Sentía que lo hacía en memoria de su padre.

Echo de menos a Jake - dijo Octavia sin tapujos.

Mellie empezó a gemir para que le devolvieran a su cachorra. Octavia se sentó en cuclillas, buscó con el tacto a los demás perritos, y puso en medio de ellos a la que tenía en brazos. Mellie, satisfecha, la dejó alimentarse.

Yo tampoco me acostumbro a vivir sin papá - dijo Clarke- Ni mamá.

No quiso agregar que sus noches solitarias eran terribles. Octavia tenía suficientes preocupaciones con su trabajo y con su posesivo hermano que se refugiaba en su mala salud, un soplo cardiaco para retener a Octavia.

Zanta, con su arnés puesto nuevamente y sabiendo que Clarke le daría un poco de queso, tiraba de O hacia la casa.

Sabe lo que le espera -explicó ella- No debería permitirle que tirara así de mí, pero sólo lo hace cuando estamos en tu casa.

Entraron, Clarke dio a Zanta su queso y se puso a preparar café. Octavia se sentó junto a la ventana a disfrutar pacientemente del sol que le daba en el rostro.

¿Podrás sacar adelante Setter's Dene sin tu padre, sin tu familia?

Sólo O hablaba con Clarke de Jake, la mayoría de sus amigos parecía haberlo desterrado de sus mentes y, si ella lo mencionaba, se ponían nerviosos y cambiaban de tema, sin darse cuenta de que Clarke necesitaba hablar del pasado. Octavia parecía entender mejor que nadie.

No lo sé aún- contestó Clarke-. Tendré que encontrar la manera de mejorar mis ingresos. Estoy atendiendo a algunos animales enfermos cuyos dueños no pueden hacerlo, pero los últimos meses he vivido por pura inercia. Creo que no he logrado asimilar del todo lo que sucede con mi vida. -sonrió triste-

Octavia tomó su taza de café y palpó la mesa que tenía al lado, para estar segura de poner la taza lejos de la orilla.

¿Pueden entrar los cachorros? -preguntó. Eso serviría para distraer a Clarke y hacerla reír. El dolor era un compañero demasiado fiel.

Clarke salió, llevando una canasta grande, y regresó con ella repleta de perritos que gemían. Mellie la seguía nerviosamente y revisó cada una de las cabecitas cuando Clarke puso en el suelo la canasta.

Octavia se arrodilló para acariciar a los cachorros. Su deseo de tocarlos no era del todo egoísta. Esperaba que la mayoría de ellos se convirtieran en perros lazarillos y por eso, necesitaban mayor contacto que otros perros, para que desde le principio fueran animales sociables y felices, capaces de ir a cualquier parte y acostumbrarse a todo tipo de personas. Clarke convivía con sus cachorros todos los días durante varias horas, por lo que era una criadora ideal para los propósitos de Lincon.

Hay corderos en el campo que está junto a nuestra cabaña -dijo Octavia-. Me encanta oirlos.

Este año tienen la cara y las rodillas negras, tu vecino compró un nuevo carnero -constó Clarke-. Uno de los corderos quedó huérfano. lo tengo en el cobertizo, y pronto será hora de su biberón.

Yo se lo daré. Zanta necesita jugar un poco.

Octavia le quitó el arnés a la perra y Clarke la dejó salir. Mientras tanto, O había tomado la mejor hembra de la camada y la acariciaba.

Esta debe ser Heda. Wells me habló de ella. Dice que es uno de los cachorros más inteligentes que jamás ha visto. -Wells Jaha era el veterinario local.

Y está en lo cierto -observó Clarke-. Es muy graciosa y parece muy lista. Tiene dos arrugas en el entrecejo. Me mira como si quisiera saber lo que estoy pensando. Siempre es la primera a la hora de alimentarse.

Clarke regresó al sillón. Octavia era una visita que la tranquilizaba, y que sólo pedía jugar con los cachorros. Clarke se asomó por la ventana. El sol se había desplazado y ahora brillaba sobre el prado a la distancia.

Heda se había separado de O y estaba sentada ahora en pies de Clarke, mirando hacia arriba con expresión inquisitiva. Mellie se acercó, tomó a Heda con el hocico y la llevó fuera; después volvió para llevarse cada uno de los cachorros.

Para Mellie ya fue suficiente - explicó Clarke-. Los está regresando a la perrera. Me los raciona. Pronto estarán listos para que tengan mucho contacto con personas, y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. ¿Cuántos días estarás libres, O?

El resto de la semana. ¿Dónde está Racket? Se llama Racket, ¿verdad? Wells me tiene bien informada.

El veterinario tenía su casa y su consultorio al final del de vez en cuando a Octavia y a su hermano para que Zanta estuviera bien. El hermano de Octavia siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por la perra.

Octavia tomó el biberón de las manos de Clarke y salió. No necesitaba que Zanta la condujera por aquel lugar. Abrió la puerta del cobertizo y fue recibida con un ligero topetazo y fuertes balidos. Después sólo se escuchó el ruido que hacía el cordero al alimentarse, y sintió aquel cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso que se oprimía contra ella en busca de cariño, extrañando a su madre.

Clarke se asomó por la ventana. Había gruesos nubarrones que anunciaban lluvia. Era hora de llevar a cubierto los perros y a la yegua. De encerrar a las gallinas y a los patos. Y pronto sería hora de cerrar la puerta y recluirse en la soledad, con Caspar a su lado y el gato gris humo en sus rodillas: sus únicos compañeros en horas de oscuridad.

Octavia regresó del cobertizo con el biberón en la mano y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlo.

Lincon quiere que me vaya a vivir al Centro -dijo-. Pero Bellamy no quiere oír hablar de eso. Él no podría vivir solo, no es como tú, Clarke.

Yo estoy teniendo que aprender, pensó Clarke. Miró los perros que estaban fuera del jardín y eso la hizo recuperar el ánimo. Zanta regresó por su arnés, porque sabía que Octavia se marcharía pronto, y se puso a esperar con paciencia, mirando fijamente el rostro de su ama. Para Zanta no había nadie más en el mundo.

Volveré mañana - se despidió Octavia, besó a Clarke en la mejilla- . Y Clarke, no te pongas demasiado triste, ¿de acuerdo?

Se fue. Clarke hubiera querido disimular mejor sus sentimientos. Podía ocultarlos al resto del mundo, pero no a O. Ella se daba cuenta de sus estados de ánimo con la misma claridad que Caspar. Por las noches, el retriever le traía regalos -sus juguetes y sus huesos, el bolso y la funda de sus carboncillos, un pequeño cojín, un cepillo para pelo- hasta que lograba hacerla sonreír y entonces se hacía el payaso por toda la habitación, feliz, corriendo e intentando morderse la cola como un cachorro. En ese momento entró Caspar, con la cabeza de lado y ladrando.

Hora de comer.

Clarke terminó las faenas de la casa, y su última visita de la noche fue a la perrera de los cachorros, para dar de comer a Mellie. La encontró amamantando a sus pequeños con expresión de felicidad. Clarke contó las cabezas. Faltaba Heda, el orgullo de la camada.

Clarke puso el plato en el suelo. Millie se levantó sacudiéndose de encima a los cachorros. El hambre sobrepasaba su paciencia. Clarke miró detrás de la caja. Ahí estaba Heda, tendida en un rincón; respiraba irregularmente y tosía, tratando de aspirar con el hociquito abierto.

El orgullo de la camada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre la mejor? Clarke levantó a la perrita, la apretó contra su pecho y corrió al interior de la casa para telefonear a Wells y pedirle que viniera pronto, porque estaba segura de que el animalito iba a morir.

Otra vez había dado las cosas por hecho.

Jamás aprendería.

Wells Jaha estaba empezando a cenar cuando llamó Clarke.

Problemas -dijo, y se puso el abrigo. Su esposa, ya conocía la rutina y resignada se despidió de Wells.

Él sabía que, en labios de Clarke, la palabra "urgente" significaba algo de verdad urgente. Su familia había sido siempre muy unida a la de Clarke y aún extrañaba mucho a Jake. No le gustaba ver su silla vacía junto a la chimenea, ni que no lo saludara siempre con una sonrisa.

Ahora, con Abby viviendo en la ciudad, sólo le quedaba Clarke y, últimamente, las cosas no parecían ir bien para ella. Wells corrió a Setter's Dene, abrió la verja y caminó hasta la puerta, donde lo esperaba Clarke con la perrita en los brazos, envuelta en una manta.

Tomó al animalito. El suave pelaje era casi blanco. Si lograba sobrevivir, se iba a parecer a Caspar y no a Mellie. El pelo de las orejas era castaño dorado, lo que indicaba que el tono que tendría de adulta. Su desesperada respiración era cada vez más rápida y luchaba con ansias por tomar aire.

Wells la revisó detenidamente.

No encuentro nada mal -dijo después de un momento-. Pensé que podría ser una contracción en las vísceras, pero tiene la pancita relajada. Su garganta… Espera. ¡Qué tonto!

Puso a la perrita junto a la luz, sobre la mesa de la cocina, y le abrió bien el hocico. Rápidamente, sacó de su bolsillo unas pequeñas pinzas. La perrita estaba muy débil y no oponía ninguna resistencia. Tenía los ojos en blanco, agonizante, y fuertes espasmos le sacudían todo el cuerpo.

Wells le introdujo las pinzas en la garganta y las cerró con cuidado. Un momento después las extrajo.

Un trozo de elástico. Debe haberlo encontrado en el suelo, se puso a masticarlo y se le atoró. Ya está mejor.

Los jadeos habían cesado. La perrita levantó la orejas . Clarke la puso sobre la alfombra de la chimenea. Entonces escucharon gemidos y rasguños que venían d e la puerta de atrás. Era Mellie. Clarke la dejó entrar. Mellie se acercó a su cachorra y la olfateo; Heda empezó a comer.

¡Qué extraño! -comentó Clarke-. Mellie no la echó de menos hasta ahora. Salió de la caja, en el frío, y a Mellie no le importó.

Tal vez creyó que estaba muriendo y la apartó del resto de la camada -opinó Wells.

¿Cómo supo que ya estaba mejor?

De algún modo lo saben, su instinto es mucho más agudo que el nuestro. En fin, quedó como nueva.

Es encantadora. No soportaría perderla. ¿Quieres tomar té, Wells?

Wells estuvo a punto de decirlo que no. Su cena lo esperaba todavía en casa. Pero pensó en la perspectiva de un larga noche para Clarke, y en su estado de ánimo reciente. Asintió y se acomodó en la silla de Jake, viendo como la cachorrita se oprimía contra su madre y movía alegremente la cola.

Clarke, he pensado en pedirte un favor -habló Wells tras su taza de té. Deseaba febrilmente que Clarke dijera que sí, pues sabía lo reducido que era su ingreso. Pero no quería que ella adivinara que lo hacía con fines altruistas. Claro que él necesitaba ayuda, pero podría conseguir fácilmente a alguien más para realizar la tarea.

Si está en mis posibilidades -contestó Clarke, al tiempo que tomaba en sus brazos a la perrita. Ese cuerpecito que respiraba y se desperezaba era para ella seguridad, el principio de la esperanza. Después de todo, posiblemente había un futuro y un final para su dolor-

Una de mis clientes está en el hospital. Cría caballos de carreras. Su mejor yegua va a parir y necesita cuidados especiales. ¿Puedes atenderla aquí?

Clarke dudó un momento. Se preguntaba qué haría si algo salía mal mientras miraba a Heda. Pero de pronto recordó algo que su padre le repetía frecuentemente, "No podemos adivinar el futuro, sólo podemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo."

Sí -aceptó ella, le gustaban los potros-. Lo que pasa es que ya no confío en el destino. Primero mi familia, después una zorra se comió a mis pollos; y luego algún idiota disparó por equivocación a mi pata real.

Salvamos a Heda -dijo Wells con firmeza-. Es el principio de una nueva etapa.

Es ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de un auto que se detenía en la verja.

Tienes otra visita -observó Wells, levantándose-. Debo irme. Traeré a la yegua el miércoles.

Al salir, Wells sonrió frente a un fornido hombre que caminaba hacia la puerta.

¿Qué tal, Lincon? ¿Vienes a ver los cachorros?

Sí, y a pedirle un favor a Clarke - Contestó Lincon Forester, quien con su cara siempre sonriente no representaba sus años.

Estoy muy solicitada esta noche -bromeó Clarke, quien se despidió de Wells mientras conducía a Lincon al interior de la casa.

El jefe de entrenadores del Centro de Perros Lazarillos era ahora un buen amigo también.

Tengo una idea -comenzó Lincon, una vez que estuvo cómodamente instalado junto al fuego y que Clarke le trajo los cachorros para que los viera. Bien comidos y somnolientos, se encimaban unos sobre otros formando una masa de cuerpecitos, con las cabezas juntas. Mellie se echó junto a ellos, vigilante. Caspar apoyó la cabeza contra las rodillas de Lincon.

Clarke fue a la cocina, trajo café se volvió hacia Lincon.

Sabes que hemos tenido que reducir el número de personas que entrenamos en el Centro por el incendio del año pasado -explicó él.

Clarke asintió, mientras que servía café. El fuego había destruido un ala completa del viejo edificio.

Clarke, ¿aceptarías en tu casa a un huésped ciego? Te pagaríamos lo mismo que cuesta tenerlo en el Centro. Acaba de perder la vista y debe aprender toda una nueva manera de vivir, recuperar la confianza. También necesita estar con animales; tú y tu granja son ideales para eso. Darias a esta persona una oportunidad que probablemente no se le presente de nuevo en varios meses. Si funciona, podemos enviarte otro huésped cuando éste se haya ido. Tú eres amiga de Octavia, la ceguera no te pone nerviosa como a otras personas. y no eres de las que compadece a los ciegos todo el tiempo, lo cual sólo acaba por molestarlos.

Es porque estoy muy acostumbrada a O. La ceguera no es un problema para ella.

Ella es especial, -dijo Lincon, suspirando-. Sería bueno que dejara a ese ogro que tiene por hermano y se fuera a vivir por su cuenta.

Dejaría de ser O si lo hiciera -replicó Clarke- Lincon, no sé si podré vivir con alguien aquí. Tengo que pensarlo. para empezar, una persona que acaba de quedar ciega podría caer encima de mis animales.

Entonces tendrá que aprender a no hacerlo. Nuestro objetivo es que las personas vuelvan a la vida normal, no encerrarlas.

Necesito tiempo para meditarlo.

No hay prisa. La persona en quien estoy pensando es la misma persona que quiero para Heda. Todavía deben soldar los huesos rotos antes de que podamos ayudarle. En un principio, O puede enseñarle a leer Braille en tu casa. No sé lo que haríamos sin ella. Se desplaza con tanta facilidad que a los demás les da vergüenza no esforzarse. Nada mejor que el ejemplo para despertar entusiasmo.

Cuando Lincon se hubo marchado, Clarke volvió a sentarse en la silla, con Mellie y los cachorros junto a ella para pasar el tiempo con mayor facilidad. Si aceptaba al huésped, tendría compañía en la cabaña. Pero, ¿Qué clase de compañía? ¿Alguien amargado, un resentido por lo que la vida le había deparado?

Después de un rato, llevó a Mellie y a los cachorros de vuelta a su perrera, más consciente que nunca del vacío en Setter's Dene. Podía gritar, pero sólo escucharían las vacas del establo. pensó en la muerte de su padre, y entonces mucho pensamientos lúgubres vinieron a su mente.

Escuchó el canto triste y distante de una ave nocturna. La perrera y el establo estaban en silencio, lo mismo que el campo alrededor. A lo lejos se veían las luces de ciudad.

Caspar la acompañó al interior de la casa, se preparó la cena y se sentó a comer, mirando la televisión. Había tantos planes, tanto de qué hablar y no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo.

El programa terminó y ella subió las escaleras tras Caspar. El perro se dirigió a su rincón donde podía vigilar tanto a Clarke como la puerta. Sus ojos castaños era lo último que ella veía antes de apagar la luz.

Se quedó escuchando el tictac del reloj, el zumbido del congelador, el silencio de fuera. Recibiría al huésped de Lincon. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

Rápidamente se quedó dormida, sin darse cuenta de que había dado un paso importante en su vida: había vuelto a pensar en el futuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez. ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **La idea es que sean dos actualizaciones a la semana.**

 **Me gustaría recordar lo diferente que será esta adaptación de la novela original, no quiero herir sentimientos.**

 **Es una novela corta,por lo tanto también estas publicaciones lo serán.**

 **Ah, y por favor, paciencia con Clexa. Vendrá.**

Lexa se encontraba en un oscuro mundo de dolorosa ceguera. Tenían numerosas heridas y una fuerte conmoción. No sabía que su padre estuvo sentado junto a su cama la mayor parte de las últimas dos semanas. No sabía que una llamada telefónica había hecho a Costia recorrer medio mundo para volver. No sabía que su madre sufrió u ataque cardiaco al enterarse del accidente y estaba en el mismo hospital. Gustus repartía su tiempo entre las dos. Maddie se recuperaba, pero tenía que descansar cuando volviera a casa. Gustus Woods estaba desolado. Sin Maddie y sin Lexa la vida sería insoportable.

Lexa tampoco sabía que era una heroína. Su fotografía, con Flame al lado, estaba en todas las noticias, junto a la historia de los frenos averiados y su decisión de estrellarse contra una pared para no matar a los niños. Su vieja camioneta no tenía cinturones de seguridad. Su cuerpo salió volando por el parabrisas y chocó violentamente contra la pared de ladrillos. Tenía suerte de estar viva.

Había muchas flores junto a su cama. De parte de los niños que había salvado y de sus padres; de las personas que habían visto a Lexa y a Flame en las competencias nacionales e internacionales; de los organizadores de las competencias, todos entristecidos por la noticia de que Lexa no competiría.

Lexa entraba y salía de un mundo atemorizador, lleno de ruidos que le golpeaban el cerebro, de cuchillos que le perforaban la cabeza, y donde el dolor la acompañaba siempre. Le dolían los brazos, las costillas, las piernas. Le dolía la cabeza con un dolor profundo y violento que sólo los sedantes podían aminorar. No lograba recordar ni quien era. Alcanzaba a percibir la voz de Gustus, pero la voz no tenía realidad. Costia se sentó junto a ella, pero no la reconoció.

Lexa volvió a la realidad al tercer día de la tercera semana de su estancia en le hospital. Una de sus piernas estaba inmóvil, enyesada. Las costillas le fueron vendadas. Con la mano sintió las vendas. Con la mano sintió las vendas en la cabeza y los ojos.

Su padre le habló con suavidad.

¿Lexa?

La memoria volvió de pronto. Recordó el pequeño automovil y la pared que se le venía encima.

Los niños. ¿Están bien?

Era muy importante saberlo, asegurarse de que no se había lastimado en vano, que ninguno de los niños había muerto por su culpa.

Están bien. Todos están ilesos -contestó Gustus-. Enviaron flores. Rosas rojas.

Puso una de las flores en la mano de Lexa. la rama tenía espinas. De sus pétalos brotaba un ligero perfume. Lexa la llevó a sus labios.

¿Es de día o de noche? -preguntó.

De día -Gustus temía la siguiente pregunta.

¿Cuándo me quitarán las vendas de los ojos?

Pronto -dijo rápidamente una voz que se encontraba cerca.

Era una enfermera. Le acomodó la almohada.

Ya hablaron suficiente por ahora. Tome esto, le calmará el dolor. ¿Le duele mucho la cabeza?

Sí -respondió Lexa con voz fatigada. Lo peor era el dolor en los ojos; sentía como si tuviera arena en ellos y, junto con esa sensación, un dolor insoportable. Un vago temor empezó a tomar forma en su mente, pero no se atrevía a expresarlo.

El sueño lo venció.

Ya está fuera de peligro -aseguró suavemente el doctor unos minutos más tarde -. Váyase a casa, señor Woods, y descanse. Todos ustedes están cansados.

¿Cuándo se lo dirá? -preguntó Gustus.

Cuando llegue el momento oportuno - fue la respuesta del doctor.

Gustus Woods miró la figura vendada de su hija. Lo único que se alcanzaba a ver del rostro de Lexa era su mandíbula. El azar de un instante, una pieza pequeña que falla en momento crítico y la vida da un vuelco. Lexa, que tres semanas antes lo tenía todo, se enfrentaba ahora ante el mayor reto de su vida.

Cuando Gustus llegó a casa, Costia lo esperaba ansiosa de noticias.

¿Ya lo sabe Lexa? -preguntó con voz desolada.

Aún no. No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar. No es una mujer paciente y nunca antes le había pasado algo tan grave.

Costia se sentó en el sillón mullido de la sala, con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor. Había muchos pensamientos en su mente en ese momento, unos que no auguraban nada bueno. Decidió salir a dar un paseo por las colinas, antes de que cayera el sol. La situación la dejaba descolocada, y ya no sabía si seguir pensando el el estado actual de Lexa, en una cama del hospital, o dejar de hacerlo y concentrarse en el nuevo futuro que las esperaba. Flame le siguió, en realidad siempre la seguía a todas partes, abatido.

Cuando Lexa volvió a despertar sintió menos dolor.

Éste seguía ahí, pero podía tolerarlo mientras no tratara de moverse. Estaba acostada con la cabeza en las almohadas, sentía calor en el rostro y alcanzaba a percibir sonidos: el crujido distante de las puertas del elevador cerrarse, un carrito que era empujado por el corredor. Se sentía desorientada, presa dentro de su propia mente.

Un mirlo cantaba fuera de su ventana. Entonces era de día. El calor que sentía en la mejilla debía ser el solo que le daba en el rostro. Empezó a escuchar pasos y logró distinguirlos: pasos rápidos y suaves; pasos pesados ruidosos de hombre y, después, pasos que se detuvieron frente a su puerta y se acercaron a su cama.

¿Despierta? -preguntó una voz.

Sí -dijo Lexa.

Bien. Ya era tiempo de que volviera con nosotros.

Una mano firme le tomó la muñeca. Lexa pudo escuchar el rápido tictac de un reloj, el desgarro del velcro y un sonido electrónico. Le estaban tomando el pulso.

La oscuridad la enfurecía.

¿Cuándo me vana quitar las vendas? -interrogó ahora Lexa-. Es horrible no poder ver.

Hubo un largo silencio. Deno ser por la mano en su muñeca, habría pensado que el doctor se había ido. Hubiera querido tomar esa mano y detenerla, para estar segura de que había alguien más en el mundo aparte de ella. Le dolían los ojos, le picaban con una sensación grumosa, como si estuvieran llenos de arena. Quería frotárselos. Levantó la la mano con impaciencia para tirar de las vendas, pero lo detuvieron de inmediato.

No -dijo una voz paciente y honda que quizá pertenecía a un hombre mayor. Una voz amable. Una voz buena-. Lo siento. Ya nunca podrá ver, ni cuando le quiten las vendas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de vidrios. Operamos, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Tendrá que estar en tratamiento por algún tiempo, uno o dos años tal vez, para reducir la inflamación y esperar a si es candidata para un trasplante o injerto, pero las posibilidades son escasas, en este punto, diría nulas. Estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible.

Lexa se quedó sin palabras. No lograba entender lo que le acababan de decir. No _quería_ entender. Eso era peor que una sentencia de muerte. No volver a ver los corderos ni a Flame corriendo por las colinas. No volver a participar en las competencias que tanto le gustaban, con el mejor perro que jamás había tenido. ¡No casarse con Costia! No podía condenarla a vivir con una ciega, una inválida.

El doctor se levantó; había nerviosismo en su rostro. Marcus Kane era más joven de lo que Lexa imaginaba, pero ya estaba muy marcado por la derrota de no poder curar moribundos ni devolver los sentidos ni movilidades. ¿Debió de haber esperado más para informar de la situación a Lexa? ¿Había juzgado mal la capacidad de la chica para soportar la adversidad? Le había parecido una persona fuerte, y no quería que Lexa se arrancara las vendas del rostro y descubriera la verdad de ese modo.

Le oprimió la muñeca con mayor fuerza; quería ayudar a Lexa a aceptar su destino.

Lexa, todos lo sentimos -expresó con voz arrepentida.

Lexa permaneció inmóvil. No podía ver. Jamás volvería a ver. Quería gritar contra el accidente que le había quitado todo lo que daba sentido a su vida, insultar a la persona que se lo había dicho, pero se tragó su enojo. Permaneció con un gesto impasible y la mandíbula apretada.

El doctor sabía que Lexa no tardaría mucho en similar por completo el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar. Y nadie podría ayudarla a superar el golpe.

Lexa quería dormir. Dormida no podía pensar.

Estoy cansada -dijo.

El doctor Kane llamó a la enfermera. El súbito piquete de la aguja lo hizo saltar, pero le brindó un alivio temporal. sintió que los pasos que se alejaban eran como trompetas del juicio final.

Lexa despertó con la sensación de que alguien estaba sentado en su cama.

¿Papá?

Su padre estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue. También estuvo su novia.

¿Costia estuvo aquí? -Tenía pánico de que ella fuera a compadecerla, que la compasión reemplazara al amor. Sabía que ella estaba dejando de lado el sueño de su vida, pero no se lo iba a permitir-. No quiero que venga, ¿me oye?

Muy bien. Veré que así sea.

La enfermera Indra Pine llevaba más de veinte años de enfermera. Lo había visto todo, sufrimiento e infelicidad, y podía adivinar los motivos del verdadero sufrimiento de Lexa. Era necesario tenerla tranquila a cualquier precio. Tendría que decirle a la muchacha morena que su presencia era desfavorable. Cuando hablaba con Lexa su voz era brusca pero alentadora.

Soy la enfermera Indra. Vine a hacer mi crucigrama aquí principalmente porque es mi tarde libre y este sillón es mucho más cómodo que el de mi cuarto. Así que pensé venir a conversar con usted. ¿Quiere un poco de té?

"Éstos le ofrecer té a alguien en mi estado", pensó Lexa casi en histeria. De pronto sintió un enorme deseo de reír, de que le brotaran oleadas de alegría para poder ahogarlo todo. Sería mejor tomar el té, estaba perdiendo el control.

Le traeré en una taza entrenadora para bebé. Es más fácil.

Lexa oyó los pasos que cruzaban el cuarto y salían. Registró una serie de ruidos misteriosos: era la calentadora eléctrica de agua.

Ahora siéntese para beber esto -dijo la enfermera Indra al regresar.

No puedo sentarme -contestó Lexa de mal humor.

Claro que sí puede. Intente deslizarse sobre la cama. No está paralítica.

Da igual -replicó Lexa, súbitamente furiosa y contenta de poder descargar su enojo sobre alguien.

Ya deje de sentir lástima de usted misma -soltó con aspereza la enfermera Indra-. Puede sentarse si lo intenta. nunca hubiera creído que usted era una de los que se dan por vencidos. La vida no ha terminado. Tomará una nueva dirección.

Esta ya no parece mi vida.

Beba su té y cuente sus bendiciones -dijo cortante la enfermera. Si ella mostraba lástima, Lexa se hundiría en un interminable acceso de autocompasión-. Puede usar su mano izquierda. Tenga, sujete la taza. Sela llevaré a la boca. Tendrá que aprender a hacerlo sola.

Lexa descubrió que podía moverse un poco sobre la cama. Se sintió menos desvalida cuando casi logró sentarse. El té estaba caliente y dulce y le hizo sentirse bien.

No deseaba hablar. Le agradó y sabía que ella estaba ahí por el sonido del bolígrafo contra el papel. Había momentos para pensar, y ese era uno de ello.

Ella era granjera, siempre lo había sido. Sabía que la vida era impredecible. La muerte llegaba de modos distintos: enfermedad gemelar de corderos, cólico equino, accidente violento. Pensó en los nacimientos: corderos nuevos en el campo, cachorros nuevos en la perrera.

Ya nunca seré granjera.

Cinco niños sanos y salvos. ¿le gustaría recuperar la vista a costa de ellos? Según la policía, todos estarían muertos: su camioneta era grande y pesada, y ellos iban en uno de esas miniaturas. Tal vez ahora piense que sería mejor estar muerta, pero el tiempo lo cura todo.

¿Usted cómo lo sabe? -preguntó Lexa con amargura.

Perdí a mi esposo en la guerra. Teníamos pocos meses de casados. Nunca conoció a su hijo. Suena cursi, pero sucede. Tuve a mi hijo durante 23 años. Lo mató una bomba que estalló en un bar cuando estaba de vacaciones. Fue algo estúpido, maligno, inútil. Al menos usted ayudó a algunas madres a conservar a sus hijos. Esa señora llevaba niños de cinco familias diferentes, incluyendo la suya.

Lexa no pudo decir nada. Por un momento sintió vergüenza. El sonido del bolígrafo continuaba,. Eso le hizo recordar sus enfermedades de la infancia, cuando su madre se sentaba junto a su cama.

Mi madre no ha venido a verme.

Sufrió un pequeño ataque cardiaco cuando le informaron del accidente. Ya está mucho mejor, pero el doctor no considera prudente que venga a verlo todavía. Mandó su cariño y flores. Claveles. El ataque hubiera venido tarde o temprano. El trabajo en las granjas es más pesado de lo que la gente cree. Incluso en una granja como la de su familia. -dijo con un tono que le indicó a Lexa que había oído hablar antes de la granja Woods.

Pensó en su madre, también enferma por su culpa. En la granja ayudaba con el traslado de las pacas de heno, la ordeña, los graneros, llevaba la contabilidad, incluso hallaba tiempo para preparar la cena para la familia. Era una todoterreno.

Pensó en Costia, en la vida a la que la estaría condenando. Ella sería una carga constante, necesitaría cuidados permanentes. No podía hacerle eso, no a ella, alguien con el espíritu libre deCostia. Antes del accidente ya se había hecho a la idea de que, a pesar del trabajo duro en la granja, tendría que agregar más tiempo a sus competiciones Flame. Aprovecharía el tiempo fuera de casa para viajar con Costia. Esa era ella y no la imaginaba de otra manera. De pronto pudo verla con claridad en su mente: delgada, con hermosas facciones y esos ojos negros, sonrientes y expresivos. El dolor que sintió en ese momento era más de lo que podía soportar, pero no encontraría descanso. Sólo le quedaba permanecer ahí, acostado, y caer dentro, y caer dentro de un pozo negro.

Su garganta dejó escapar un sonido y entonces una mano tomó la suya con firmeza. Era la mano de la enfermera Indra que le decía: "Aquí estoy. Hago todo lo que puedo. No me iré mientras me necesites."

Lexa sujetó la mano con mayor fuerza sin decir palabra, como si esa mano pudiera salvarlo de la desolación total. Se fue quedando dormida. Soñó que estaba en la colinas; Flame corría a su lado y, bajo ellos, los corderitos blancos balaban en busca de sus madres. Entonces, de manera increíble, Flame se alejaba corriendo de las ovejas, fuera del alcance de Lexa, desobedeciendo todos sus llamados.

Despertó. Había escuchado pasos que se acercaban a su cama.

¿Lexa?

Era la voz de su padre. Su enorme mano tomó la suya y Lexa la oprimió. Sentía qeu ahora necesitaba más de su padre que cuando era niña. Sabía que con ella en el hospital, le había dejado todas la responsabilidades de casa. Le había fallado. Gustus no podría sacar todo adelante solo.

¿Dónde está Flame? -preguntó Lexa, pensando en el perro con el que jamás volvería a trabajar.

En casa. Con Costia. Ella quiere venir a verte.

No -Lexa levantó la voz-. No quiero verla. No puede casarse conmigo. No sería justo. Mi vida está acabada, no voy a destruir la suya.

Creo que eso lo debe decidir ella, hija -replicó Gustus con suavidad.

No la veré. De ningún modo. -insistió Lexa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. También los esfuerzos que hacía para ver, aún a través de las venas. Sentía como si sus ojos todavía pudieran ver.

Ella espera verte, Lexa -explicó pacientemente Gustus.

Yo no quiero verla -atajó Lexa. En su interior crecía la rabia: contra el azar impredecible que dañó sus frenos, contra la dueña del automóvil que se le había cruzado. Rabia porque ellos podían ver y ella no.

La enfermera Indra miró a Gustus, quien lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla. Le estaba costando trabajo fingir la seguridad que no sentía. Lexa lo había ayudado mucho, apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que había dejado que se hiciera cargo de las dos granjas.

En ese momento Costia había asumido las tareas en High Hollows, haciendo lo que podía. Había mandado a Ryder, uno de sus hombres, a trabajar como pastor en The Nunneries.

¿Flame está bien? -preguntó Lexa. También le había fallado a su perro.

Muy bien.

En realidad, Flame estaba desolado. No se movía de la verja del patio y levantaba la cabeza con ansiedad cada vez que un auto pasaba por el camino.

¿Cuándo podré irme a casa? -preguntó Lexa.

Aún falta mucho -respondió la enfermera Indra. Su bolígrafo empezó a sonar nuevamente sobre el papel.

Multitud de pensamientos corrían por la mente de Lexa, y sentía que la gente la escuchaba gritar, pero sus labios no emitían sonido alguno. La oscuridad la aprisionaba, era palpable, terrorífica. Oscuridad, y más oscuridad, por los siglos de los siglos; un mundo sin fin, amén.

Pero en lugar de gritar, comenzó a reír.

La enfermera Indra estaba preparada. Los fármacos la durmieron de inmediato. Gustus permaneció sentado junto a la cama de su hija, sufriendo por los dos. Para él no había consuelo ni medicina, pero fiel a la misma sangre que corría por las venas de Lexa, no movió ni un músculo ni dio señal de dejarse vencer.


	4. Chapter 4

La mayoría de las personas subestimaban a Costia al conocerla. Era, más bien pequeña, pero su aspecto físico resultaba totalmente engañoso. Podía no sólo llevar la casa y la granja, sino también resolver casi cualquier problema que la vida le había puesto enfrente. Hasta entonces.

Ahora, en la sala de High Hollows, escuchaba con tranquilidad el informe de Gustus. Había previsto los problemas con Lexa. Ella era demasiado independiente. La boda para ese año estaba totalmente descartada. Lexa seguiría en el hospital cuando llegara la fecha.

Trataré de convencerla, sólo una vez -dijo Costia-. No voy a insistir. Necesita tiempo… Todos necesitamos tiempo.

¿Por qué no vuelves a tu escuela a terminar tu curso? -preguntó Gustus- Lexa quería que tuvieras esa oportunidad.

A Costia le daba miedo admitirse que la idea había pasado por su cabeza. No quería admitirse que si volvía a dejar el país su relación con Lexa estaría en juego. Le pasaba por la cabeza una cantidad angustiante de "hubieras". Eso le aterraba más, saber que había construido un futuro junto a Lexa en su cabeza con demasiadas certezas que se habían esfumado. Y que nada tenían que ver con su ceguera.

Tengo que verla primero, antes de decidir nada.

Gustus asintió. Maddie y él se habían reído muchas veces de la niña con el pelo rizado que seguía a su hija por todos lados. Cuando Lexa cumplió 16 años, Costia ya no tenía que seguirlo. Eran el primer amor de la otra, y hasta hace unas semanas tenían el futuro asegurado. Pero antes las dos querían lograr metas. Costia amaba ser maestra. Había asistido a la universidad mientras que Lexa trabajaba en la granja a fin de dejarla lista para las dos. Ninguna tenía prisa.

A Costia le fascinó el frenético movimiento del mundo fuera de los kilómetros cuadrados que tenía bien vistos en casa. También le gustaron los enormes espacios a las afueras de la ciudad, una vida silvestre mucho más exótica y variada que en casa, y los niños, vivaces y entusiastas, que gozaban de su acento.

Se puso a mirar la sala, reflexionando.

Lexa tiene que hacer las cosas a su modo -dijo-. Siempre lo ha hecho. Nunca le gustó que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Jamás -respondió Gustus, mientras recordaba como era Lexa de niña: con frecuencia furiosa porque todo lo quería hacer por sí misma, siempre tratando de superar a los demás. Muchas veces, de pequeña, se esforzó por cargar los lechones hasta el camión que se los llevaría al mercado o por dominar a un caballo demasiado grande para ella. A los siete años ya trabajaba con los perros pastores.

Flame estaba echado junto a la ventana. Nunca quitaba los ojos de la verja. No perdía esperanza. Casi no comió durante las primeras dos semanas. Costia, con la misma determinación, lo había alimentado en su mano para convertirlo en su aliado, pero sin lograrlo. cada vez que el animal escuchaba un motor , se levantaba lleno de esperanza, moviendo ligeramente la cola. Entonces aparecía algún extraño y Flame se desplomaba, derrotado.

A pesa de lo que Lexa diga, la voy a ver esta noche. Trataré de convencerla de que cambie de opinión. Si nos casamos en el hospital, ella sentiría que tiene un futuro por delante.

Te llevaré -dijo Gustus-. Podemos ayudar a ordeñar antes de irnos y encerrar al ganado para que pase la noche.

En el establo para la ordeña, los pensamientos de Costia eran sombríos. Sabía que Lexa se iba a portar quijotesca y querría romper definitivamente con ella. Pensó con terrible claridad que ella habría hecho lo mismo, temerosa de que se casara con ella por lastima. Temerosa de su propia ingenuidad, de la de ambas al creer que podían casarse si no eran capaces de enfrentar algo así juntas.

De todas formas, lo iba a intentar. Se lo debía a lo que juraba sentir por ella.

Antes de salir de la casa abrazó a Flame. El perro apenas si le puso atención y volvió a echarse sobre sus cojines, con la nariz entre las patas. Era como un fantasma sin Lexa.

Costia no dijo ni una sola palabra de camino al hospital. Cuando llegaron, Gustus la dejó al final del corredor y se dirigió a la sección de cardiología para ver a Maddie. El cuarto de Lexa estaba en el piso de arriba, después de la sala infantil, donde varios cuerpecitos, todos ellos víctimas de un accidente automovilístico, guardaban un silencio que no era natural. Si no fuera por Lexa, podría haber otros cinco. Ellos habían tenido mucha suerte.

No llevaba nada consigo, había flores sobre la mesa del cuarto, pintado con colores brillantes. Lexa estaba acostada, quieta. Sólo podía verle la boca. Luchó contra el pánico y logró mantener firme la voz.

Hola, Lexa.

Te dije que no vinieras -habló Lexa sin tono en la voz, después de un silencio que pareció alargarse eternamente. Apretó el puño que tenía sano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-. Por favor, Costia, vete. -suplicó.

Podríamos casarnos en el hospital, Lexa.

Lexa escuchó las palabras y pensó en sí misma, inútil, dependiente. Incapaz de moldear su futuro con Costia, tal como lo había soñado mucho tiempo. Ese sueño le parecía cada vez más distante. Ella necesitaba alguien a su lado que pudiera ofrecerle una vida decorosa, llena de cosas inesperadas y excitantes. No la monotonía de los cuidados de una invidente y la confinación al duro trabajo que sería depender económicamente de ella. Estaba tratando de hacer el sacrificio más grande de su vida, dejar que Costia se fuera, que viviera su vida. Ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Pero la urgencia por la boda había dado entrada una sospecha en su cabeza. La conocía demasiado bien como para no percibir la duda en sus palabras. No tenía fuerzas para discutir.

Su futuro juntas no tenía remedio. Había perdido a Costia. Ahora creía saber que desde antes de accidente.

Había perdido a Costia así como había perdido todo lo que amaba de la vida. Como a Flame. Él necesitaba correr en la amplitud de los montes, guiar las podía condenar a un perro tan fuerte a vivir junto a una chimenea, atento a las necesidades de una ama ciega. Y no podía condenar a Costia de por vida a una relación así, a cuidar de ella el resto de su vida cuando las dos estaban tan llenas de dudas. Nunca le perdonaría que la duda se convirtiera en remordimiento. Y eso si no lo podía concebir. No podía imaginarse odiandola, eso era demasiado. Su mente se llenó de rabia de sólo pensarlo.

¡Vete! -gritó, y empujó con toda su fuerza la mesa de noche.

Ésta tomó a Costia desprevenida y la hizo caer sobre la silla que estaba junto a ala cama, lo que le produjo un fuerte dolor en la pierna. La mesa siguió su camino y acabó por estrellarse contra el suelo; todo cayó al suelo haciendo demasiado ruido para una sala de recuperación de hospital.

Costia también se llenó de rabia e impotencia. Las semanas de espera, el dolor en la pierna, el rechazo de Lexa fueron más de lo que podía tolerar.

¡Deja de pensar en ti misma! - gritó- Quiero casarme contigo. No importa. Nuestros problemas los resolveremos. ¡No importa!

Los sollozos la estremecía. Lexa lo sabía, lo había adivinado. Ella jamás lloraba, y las lágrimas la enfurecían aún más. La que siempre lloraba era Lexa, ahora era ella la que actuaba con la cabeza, pese al dolor. No. No podía permitir que ese fuera el fin.

Lexa no dijo nada. Estaba tensa, deseaba que Costia se fuera antes de que perdiera sus fuerzas y le dijera que se quedara por todas las razones equivocadas, antes de que Costia aceptara retenerla para siempre a su lado con lazos de deuda y compasión.

Sus respiraciones se calmaron.

Es esto lo que quieres -preguntó al fin Costia.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que vio a Lexa apretar la mandíbula, conteniendose para no espetar algo bruscamente. Todo quedó sentenciado con la frase que a continuación pronunció Lexa.

Sé que _esto_ es lo que no quiero para nosotras. -dijo y tragó saliva.

Costia exhaló. Quiso hablar y defender su postura. Pero no podía pagar el tremendo esfuerzo de Lexa con una mentira.

Intentó despedirse, pero la enfermera Indra y el doctor Kane habían escuchado los gritos y ya estaban ahí. El doctor tomó a Mara por el brazo y la sacó del cuarto. Lexa pudo oír cómo le daba palabras de aliento a Costia al avanzar por el pasillo, ajeno a lo que ahí se acaba de romper. La enfermera se disponía a preguntar a Lexa si necesitaba algo cuando esta rompió a llorar, lo suficientemente alterada para que la enfermera le volviera aplicara un sedante.

De nuevo, solo oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

No puede evita notar que algunos de ustedes no se percataron de que la última actualización fue doble. Por hoy es sólo un capítulo, pero prometo avisar en el futuro. Saludos.

Los huesos rotos de Lexa sanaron. También terminaron sus dolorosos tratamientos diarios para los ojos, aunque tendría que soportar durante largo tiempo tratamientos mensuales en el hospital. Todos los días, cuando le cambiaban las vendas, tenía la esperanza de que los doctores se hubieran equivocado.

Todos los días sufría un amargo desengaño.

Sin darse cuenta, fue adquiriendo una nueva conciencia de su entorno. Identificaba sonidos y los relacionaba con los sucesos del día: el desayuno, el ruido de las camillas, las rondas matutinas de los doctores, el ruido del carrito de las medicinas al pasar frente a su puerta.

Gustus la visitaba todos los días con noticias de su madre, que ya estaba en casa, así como The Nunneries, que había sido rentada. Lexa escuchaba impasible y jamás comentaba nada. Nunca preguntó por Costia o por Flame. No se atrevía. Le dolía demasiado pensar en ellos. Los necesitaba mucho a ambos. Estaba perdida en la oscuridad.

La cambiaron de pabellón del hospital, donde había ruido y alboroto, y el paciente de la cama de al lado le hablaba todo el tiempo. Lexa conversaba de manera distante; no quería que la molestaran, deseaba estar sola con su sufrimiento. La sofocaba el calor del pabellón, la presencia de tanta gente. Su nostalgia por las colinas, por las ovejas y por Flame superaba todo lo demás.

Tristemente se dio cuenta que también a Costia.

El tiempo era eterno en esa noche sin día, y por primera vez en su vida tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que habría sido de su futuro si el accidente no hubiera ocurrido. Sus conclusiones, apresuradas por la ira de la impotencia, fueron abrumadoras.

Rara vez terminaba una comida completa. La enfermera Indra la adoptó como la paciente que más atención necesitaba. Ella también había crecido en la vida del campo y por eso sabía que Lexa no se hubiera quedado en casa ni en los días de mal tiempo. La claustrofobia se estaba convirtiendo en su pesadilla constante.

Lexa ya podía moverse un poco con la ayuda de dos bastones, cuando trajeron un nuevo paciente a la cama de al lado. Dante Wallace se estaba muriendo y lo sabía. Tenía un irónico sentido del humor, y a Lexa le divertían sus bromas sobre la otra vida.

Ya reservé una luneta allá arriba para escuchar los coros celestiales -dijo un día el viejo Dante después de haber estar oyendo con Lexa música de la radio de las enfermeras-. Espero que toquen música clásica. ¿Tú crees que ahora toquen rock y ritmos modernos?

A Lexa le dio risa de pensar en un ángel tocando un redoble de batería.

Se daba cuenta que el viejo sufría con frecuencia terribles dolores. Lo escuchaba , y empezó a hablar aún cuando no deseaba hacerlo. Hasta que una noche oyó que Dante se quejaba. Lexa llamó a la enfermera con el timbre de su cama, pero ella no escuchó porque estaba ocupada.

Lexa bajó de su cama y logró llegar hasta la silla que estaba junto a la cama del viejo. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Fue una larga noche. Cuando la enfermera llegó finalmente administró medicamentos a Dante y ayudó a Lexa a regresar a su cama, pero ella no durmió. Permaneció despierta, escuchando, y volvió a tocar el timbre cuando dejó de oír la pesada respiración en la cama de al lado.

Era un gran tipo -dijo la enfermera Indra al día siguiente-. Iba a cumpli cien años la próxima semana. Creímos que resistiría hasta entonces. Siempre tenía algo gracioso que decir, en cualquier circunstancia.

Lexa nunca pensó que Dante fuera tan viejo, que hubiera nacido casi cien años atrás en un mundo tan distinto que constaba trabajo imaginarlo. Tan diferente que su vida jamás hubiera sido la misma a la que tenía en casa. De algún modo eso ponía la vida en perspectiva: por primera vez le daba gusto no haber muerto en el accidente.

Esa noche preguntó a Gustus sobre The Nunneries, también le preguntó por Flame. No mencionó a Costia, pues pensar en ella le dolía demasiado.

Lexa pensó que tendría que buscar una nueva forma de vivir. Imaginaba los peores escenarios, una vida de caridad. Los voluntarios del hospital la enfermaban; no sabían cómo hablarle, utilizaban la palabra ver y callaban de pronto. Ella sí hablaba de ver. Todas las noches, cuando Gustus se iba, Lexa le decía "nos vemos", como siempre. Empezó a dar por hecho las palabras.

La enfermera Indra pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre junto a la cama de Lexa. Le sugería maneras de comer, de doblar la ropa sobre la silla para que quedara en el orden adecuado. Le enseñó a contar sus pasos hasta el final del pabellón, a memorizar cómo se abrían las puertas y a sentir con el bastón si ya estaban abiertas. Logró tomar una ducha y vestirse sin ayuda.

Había constantes peligros. Una mañana alguien dejó una silla de ruedas afuera del pabellón y Lexa chocó contra ella y se cayó. Salió con raspones, pero nada más. Pronto pudo caminar por el pasillo, e incluso subir sin ayuda por una escalera corta hasta la sala de fisioterapia.

No se podía renegar de la vida. Lexa luchó por recuperar la salud haciendo ejercicio, al que estaba acostumbrada corriendo junto al lago con Flame, desarrollando nuevas rutinas, descubriendo que el tacto le decía parte de lo que necesitaba saber.

Cierta mañana se aventuró a salir. Con ayuda de un bastón cruzó el sendero de grava, llegó a un jardín y caminó hasta topar con una cerca y una verja.

A corta distancia de su cabeza escuchó un resoplido amigable; respondió de la misma manera y pronto sintió el hocico de un caballo contra su cuerpo. Era un poni que alguna fundación había llevado ese día como parte de la terapia en pediatría. Ahora se encontraba de descanso. Extendió la mano y le acarició el crin. El poni era muy manso y estaba acostumbrado a las caricias y al tacto. Lexa se quedó ahí durante largo tiempo, tocando con la mano la tibia piel, saboreando el olor del poni, añorando regresar a convivir con animales.

Le permitieron regresar a High Hollows poco antes de enviarlo al Centro de Rehabilitación, donde le ensañarían una nueva forma de vida. No la deseaba, pero vivir con animales sería imposible.

¿Está Flame aquí? -preguntó Lexa mientras Gustus lo conducía por el patio hacia la casa. Un perro le olfateo las piernas, pero cuando Lexa lo tocó supo que no era Flame.

No te lo dije, pero quedó muy afectado, hija -explicó Gustus-. Ahora está en The Nunneries y trabaja con Ryder. Si quieres lo puede traer, pero pronto te irás de nuevo.

Déjalo -respondió Lexa. Era una amarga desilusión, pero no soportaba pensar que el perro la buscaría nuevamente, desolado, cuando ella se hubiera ido.

Era difícil estar en casa. Se caía sobre las cosas y se golpeaba la cabeza donde antes se agachaba . Era como volver a nacer en un cuerpo diferente, pensó; chocaba con todo y se ponía furiosa cuando su padre trataba de ayudarla, aunque de inmediato se arrepentía de su mal carácter. Odiaba su torpeza.

Escuchó preocupación en la voz de su madre, algo nuevo para ella. Después del ataque cardíaco, todos la obligaban a guardar reposo. Ella se resistía, porque esa era su naturaleza. Su madre era una mujer fuerte, incluso podría decirse que en ocasiones también soberbia, cualidad que la misma Lexa había heredado. Gustus, por su parte, mimaba a su hija y la estrujaba hasta el cansancio, feliz de tener vuelta en casa, le cortaba la comida, corría a abrirle las puertas y se aseguraba de que comiera sus comidas favoritas. Lexa trataba de ser paciente con él, pero la estaba poniendo a prueba.

Su madre sin embargo, había adoptado una conducta que, si no le causara dolor, incluso la habría hecho reír. La alentaba a trabajar en su terapia, en adaptarse lo más prontamente posible a su nueva forma de vida. Dado que la delicadeza en sus palabras no era una de sus armas, algunas veces sus palabras de ánimo sonaban a reprimenda. Cuando caía en cuenta de su comportamiento la situación se volvía incómoda y salía de la habitación.

Las situación se había puesto peor entre ellas cuando le confesó a Lexa que quería que se casara con Costia de inmediato, Gustus sólo la había convencido de que no tocara ese tema por un tiempo. Logró exasperar a Lexa, quien volvió a su habitación y permaneció ahí por horas.

La hora de la cena llegó y alguien tocó a su puerta. Ella no contestó con la esperanza de que pensaran que se había quedado dormida. Sus esperanzas murieron cuando oyó la perilla de la puerta girar seguida de unos pasos suaves.

Era su madre. El sonido de las botas de trabajo llegó hasta Lexa y se enfureció por no haber impedido que su madre realizara tareas que le correspondía a ella. Maddie necesitaba descansar. Ella pareció leer su mente.

Tranquila, sólo ayude a tu padre a vigilar la puerta en la entrega del alimento -

Lexa asintió, algo aliviada.

Te traje algo de cenar - Escuchó el ruido de un traste y de pronto, Lexa pudo oler el estofado de cordero, su favorito. Maddie lo había llevado en un gran tazón hondo y ligero, así sería más fácil para Lexa comerlo.

Lo siento, hija. Lamento que aún me cueste no empujarte demasiado. Sólo quiero que recuperes tu vida lo más pronto posible- dijo con pena una en el rostro que Lexa no pudo ver.

Esa ya no es mi vida, ni la quiero ya ni la puedo tener - dijo Lexa

Su madre cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Frustrada al no encontrar las palabras para hacerla sentir mejor.

Está bien, no insistiré más -sentenció.

Maddie salió de la habitación después de colocar el tazón junto a una taza con agua en la mesita de noche y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

Te amo, Lexa.

Se marchó.

Lexa tenía lágrimas de dolor cayendo por su rostro. Esa noche no pudo dormir.

La casa era una prisión que condensaba la oscuridad. Lexa empezó a irritarse continuamente con los sonidos más insignificantes: el monótono en incesante tictac de su reloj despertador, el siseo del gas de la tubería, el vibrante ronroneo de los gatos que descansaban junto a su ventana. Siempre se sobresaltaba cuando alguno brincaba sobre sus rodillas.

Al menos podía cepillar a los caballos y ayudar en la ordena. No necesitaba ojos para ordeñar a mano, y le resultaba terapéutico hacerlo, apoyarse contra la piel tibia de las vacas, escuchar el rítmico caer de la leche en el balde.

Cada vez que podía se alejaba de la granja, sintiendo con el bastón el sendero que conducía al lago. En campo abierto, con el viento frío que azotaba las colinas, sintiendo y dejando de sentir calor en el rostro, podía imaginar el mosaico de nubes que ocultaban el sol y sabía que a su espalda los picos de las montañas se recortaban contra el cielo, con los flancos salpicados por manchones blancos de ovejas que caminaban lentamente sobre la hierba verde. Y por todos lados escuchaba el canto de los pájaros.

Gustus adquirió la costumbre de pasar las mañanas con su familia y atender los asuntos de la granja por la tarde, mientras obligaba a Maddie a descansar y Lexa caminaba hasta la orilla del lago. Habián planeado el siguiente paso para la rehabilitación de Lexa. Sería una inversión costosa, pero la recuperación de su hija lo valía, y mucho más. Afortunadamente, gracias al éxito de sus granjas y el trabajo de generaciones de Woods, les permitirían costearlo.

Sabían que Lexa quizá nunca accedería a tener un perro lazarillo. No encontraba utilidad en los perros dóciles y sensibles. Flame había sido un cachorro terrible: obstinado, voluntarioso, dominante. Por eso mismo lo había seleccionado Lexa: "Si logras sacar lo mejor de un perro realmente difícil, será tuyo de por vida y mejor que cualquier otro".

Entonces llegaron noticias para Lexa.

Quieren que te integres al Centro el próximo lunes -dijo Gustus, esperando no delatar el alivio de su voz-. Aún no tienen lugar para tienen las instalaciones. Te quedarás con una tal Clarke Griffin, en un lugar llamado Setter's Dene.

"Oh, no", pensó Lexa. Casi veía el lugar. Una casa de campo con una anfitriona anciana y exageradamente alegre que pasaría todo el tiempo tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Le enseñaría a tejer canastas, leer braile y demás idioteces.

Salió de la casa sin su bastón. Maddie había dejado un balde con el alimento para los perros en el andador de piedra. Lexa tropezó con él y de un puntapié lo mandó volando a través del patio.; todo el alimento se desparramó.

Sus padres la miraban desde la puerta, no podían hacer nada por ella. Maddie tomó la escoba, barrió el alimento y lo llevó a los perros.

Cuando regresaba por el patio, Lexa la tocó en el brazo y le dijo con aspereza: "Lo siento". Subió por las escaleras hasta rebasar el segundo piso. Se atrevió a llegar a la buhardilla. Ahí solía pasar muchos de los días lluviosos de su infancia, en el mismo sillón azul mullido y ahora empolvado que seguía ahí. Se sentó en él junto a la pequeña ventana a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Oyó pasos en el umbral de la entrada.

Te traje algo de beber -dijo su padre-. Y también algo de comer, unos sandwiches.

Nada de eso deseaba. Pero dio las gracias. Gustus miró a su hija, vaciló un momento y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Lexa se sorprendió de encontrar un vaso en lugar de una taza. El whisky la hizo perder el aliento. Dio un sorbo y saboreó. Era el Glenfiddich especial de su padre, que sólo servía en contadas ocasiones. Y los sándwiches estaban deliciosos.

Lexa se sintió miserable; odiaba su impaciencia pero quería marcharse, aprender de nuevo a ser una mujer y no una niña a la que hay que contentar y trastar con muchos cuidados.

Setter's Dene no podía ser peor que eso.

Lexa decidió viajar sola en el tren. No quería tener a Gustus pegada a ella, además de que no querían que Maddie se quedara sola.

Pronto llegó la mañana de la partida, y el taxi la esperaba en la puerta. Lexa subió, se sentó y estuvo tensa hasta que llegaron a al estación.

¿Quiere que la ayude a llegar al andén, señorita Woods? -preguntó el conductor. Como se lo ofreció con naturalidad, fue fácil para Lexa darle la maleta y tomar su brazo.

Vaya detrás de mí -indicó el conductor-. Hay escalones delante.

Bajaron los escalones y cruzaron por el túnel. Se escuchaba el eco de las voces y pasos, y era difícil calcular la distancia. Había ruido: un parloteo ininteligible de llegadas y salidas, el cascabeleo de los carros para maletas, el sonido de un vehículo eléctrico que navegaba entre la multitud.

Había gente por todas partes, que chocaba con ella. Algunos se disculpaban; otros, no. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que no podía ver. Casi le daba gusto que la trataran con rudeza.

¿Señorita Woods? -La compañía ferroviaria sabía de su viaje, y un empleado la esperaba. El hombre tomó la maleta y el conductor del taxi se marchó antes de que Lexa pudiera darle las gracias. Fue conducida amablemente al extremo del andén para que se sentara.

Hay menos movimiento aquí -explicó el joven-. Volveré antes de que llegue el tren. Escuchará cuando lo anuncien.

Lexa se sentó, inconsciente las miradas curiosas de dos muchachas que se encontraban cerca. Ambas eran muy bonitas y no estaban acostumbradas a que las ignoraran. Lexa era una mujer notablemente atractiva. No habían advertido que estaba ciega.

El tren está por llegar, señorita -el empleado regresó. Su voz era alegre-. Tenga cuidado al subir, el escalón es muy alto.

Lexa no previó que el trayecto sería aburrido. No llevaba consigo ningún aparato de comunicación porque había destruido uno accidentalmente y otro en un ataque de rabia e impotencia en las últimas semanas. La única forma de pasar el tiempo era escuchar el sonido de las ruedas, sentir los vaivenes del del vagón, perder el equilibrio con cada sacudida.

En la primera estación un hombre se sentó a su lado. Lexa percibió un fuerte olor a tabaco y a sudor. El hombre la golpeó en el codo al momento de sentarse.

Lo siento -era una voz jovial-. Espero que no se ofenda.

No -contestó secamente Lexa.

Escuchó el crujir de un periódico, la pesada respiración masculina y trató de imaginarse al hombre, si era joven o viejo. En algún lugar del tren un bebé lloraba. El conductor se acercó.

¿Quiere comer, señorita Woods?

Los demás pasajeros la miraron asombrados, preguntándose por qué esa joven recibía un trato especial. Intentó pararse pero por poco se va de lado.

Con cuidado, amiga -dijo alegremente el hombre que estaba a su lado, e intentó bromear -. Unas copitas de más, ¿eh?

La señorita es ciega -repuso el conductor-. Quiten los pies, señores.

Lexa fue tropezando con un montón de piernas que no parecían poder apartarse del camino, terrible y ridículamente consciente de que si lo hubieran estado llevando a una puerta abierta para arrojarlo a las vías, ella no hubiera podido hacer nada.

Fue un alivio sentarse en la mesa.

Creo que sandwiches será lo más apropiado para usted -sugirió el conductor-. Es difícil comer a ciegas dentro de un tren en marcha.

La sencillez con que lo dijo no lastimó a Lexa.

Eso está bien; será lo más sencillo -contestó Lexa con gratitud.

¿Cómo se las arregla? -preguntó frente a ella una voz femenina. Otra voz sin compasión, simplemente interesada. Una mujer, pensó, tal vez de la edad de su madre.

Apenas estoy aprendiendo

¿Sufrió algún accidente?

Un accidente automovilístico. Hace como seis meses. Es la primera vez que me permiten salir -sonrió, preguntándose por qué resultaba tan fácil hablar con desconocidos-. ¿Estamos en una mesa para dos?

Sí. Veré que no le llenen mucho la taza. Andar con los pantalones empapados en café puede ser muy desagradable.

Lexa rió.

Gracias. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

En Lake District. En otoño los árboles se ven hermosos. Hay manchones de rojo-dorado y amarillo por todas partes. Es un día soleado; cielo azul, nubes pequeñas y la luz del sol sobre el agua. No estoy segura de qué lago es.

Es difícil creer que ya se otoño -comentó Lexa. Era como si nunca hubiera sido primavera.

Conozco su voz y su cara me resulta familiar. ¿Por qué?

A Lexa le dolía recordar.

Tal vez me vió en alguna exposición canina. ¿Va usted a exposiciones?

Claro, usted es Lexa Woods. Y Flame. Ahora recuerdo. Le fallaron los frenos, ¿no es cierto? Salió en todas la noticias. Los niños hablaban muy bien de usted en las entrevistas.

Lexa no sabía que era un heroína.

Supongo que la vanidad nos hace caer -indicó- Estaba segura de ganar el Trofeo de la Televisión.

Nadie merece ese tipo de caídas -repuso con energía la mujer- . Y Flame es excepcional. Soy criadora de perros pastores para granjas, por eso lo sé. ¿Dio a Flame la oportunidad de seguir trabajando?

Sí. Pero no lo he visto… -se interrumpió Lexa-. es duro, pero es la única forma. Es doloroso tener a medias a un perro que alguna vez fue todo mío.

Llegaron los sándwiches; su acompañante ordenó media botella de vino y la invito a compartirla.

Nunca pensé que conocería a la dueña de Flame -dijo la mujer-. Debemos celebrarlo. Por favor, no vuelva a su asiento.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con rapidez. Su compañera de mesa conocía a todos los grandes perros y la manera en que los criaron, sus perros eran solicitados. Lexa reconoció el nombre de su criadero cuando ella lo mencionó.

Cuando la mujer descendió del tren, Lexa quedó sola con sus pensamientos y el traqueteo de las ruedas. Al irse ella, la oscuridad volvió. La mujer había roto su aislamiento, lo hizo reír, y ella la extrañaba.

Hemos llegado -anunció el conductor, tocando a Lexa en el codo. Ya había recogido la maleta. Lexa se levantó y salió del vagón con dificultad. Estaba en la terminal de Manchester. El conductor acompañó a Lexa por el andén, bajaron unos escalones y salieron al sol.

¿Lexa Woods?' -preguntó de cerca una voz.

Sí -contestó ella.

Era una voz buena, rasposa, cálida. Lexa había empezado a estudiar las voces. Revelaban bastante de las personas.

Soy Clarke Griffin. Ella es Octavia. Trabaja en el Centro de Perros Lazarillos. Te ayudará a subir al auto.

Clarke tiene tu maleta. Toma mi brazo. -Esta voz era joven, también con carácter, pero con un aire de alegría. Lexa sintió una envidia súbita al tomar el brazo de la chica y sentir la seguridad de sus pasos.

Detente -ordenó de pronto ella-. Zanta nos está diciendo que esperemos.

¿Zanta? -Lexa no sabía que hubiera alguien más.

Es mi perra lazarillo. Yo también soy ciega.

Lexa se detuvo a su lado, demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

Muy bien, el camino está libre. ¿Escuchaste pasar el auto? Tendrás que aprender nuevamente a usar tus oídos. yo tengo mucha práctica, porque nunca supe lo que era ver. Debe ser terrible que te quiten la luz después de vivir tanto tiempo en ella.

Lexa no pudo responder. Bajó la cabeza cuando Octavia le indicó el auto y entró en él. Zanta la acompañó en la parte trasera y se apoyó sobre su rodilla. Pelo suave y orejas blandas. Piel y colas lisas. Labrador. Pensó en Octavia y en su viva compasión, y se sintió profundamente avergonzada.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando llegaron a Setter's Dene, Lexa estaba preparada para escuchar el tránsito de automóviles, se sorprendió porque en lugar de eso oyó frenéticos ladridos, el maullido de un gato y los balidos de un cordero impaciente.

¡Es mi pobre corderito tonto! -dijo Clarke, riendo mientras le abría la puerta a Lexa-. Ya no tiene edad para el biberón, pero no he podido quitarle el hábito. Ya casi es hora de alimentarlo.

¿Estamos en una granja? -preguntó Lexa, intrigada. Era el último lugar que hubiera esperado.

Es una pequeña propiedad -respondió Clarke-. Con animales raros, raros de verdad. A mi yegua le gusta el helado; el cordero debería estar destetado y no lo está; mi semental alsaciano funciona como madre de mis gatitos atigrados. Tenemos alsacianos, un retriever, un labrador y una de sus cachorritas que se llama Heda.

Por aquí -dijo O tomando, del brazo a Lexa-. Hay un pasillo, luego cuatro escalones. Inclina la cabeza al pasar bajo del dintel.

Lexa se detuvo a oler el aire del campo.- ¿Tienen ganado?

Del otro lado de los arbustos -informó O-. No pertenece a Clarke. La granja de al lado es bastante grande.

Clarke preparó té. Para recibir a Lexa, Clarke y Octavia había comprado una dotación variada de panecillos. La silla de Lexa era cómoda, el cojín de la espalda era suave y, cuando terminó su té y su panecillo, sintió mucho sueño. O se marchó a casa y Clarke se ocupó de algunas tareas. Finalmente se sentó junto al fuego, frente a Lexa, quien dormía, y levantó la caja con gatitos que estaba junto a la chimenea. La madre había muerto durante el parto y el dueño era demasiado viejo para cuidar de la camada, por eso Wells le había pedido ayuda.

Caspar, observaba con sumo interés la operación de alimentar a los gatitos. Al principio le ladró a Lexa, pero después la aceptó, cuando le pareció evidente que iba a quedarse. Cuando Lexa despertó, el pero se desperezó y fue a buscarle un regalo. Lo único que encontró a la mano fue el cepillo de la chimenea, que dejó caer con gran determinación sobre las rodilla de Lexa.

¿Pero qué pasa? -preguntó Lexa, alarmada.

Lo siento -se disculpó Clarke-. Caspar es un perro cobrador, y pase lo que pasa debe traer algo. Tienes suerte. Pudo haber sido algo húmedo o incluso lodos. Es un pícaro.

Aliviada, Lexa buscó con el tacto las orejas. Luego, la pata de Caspar se puso sobre su mano, y el perro se apoyó contra ella. Entonces pudo escuchar el débil y suave maullido de uno de los gatitos que Clarke alimentaba.

¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lexa.

Un gatito de tres días de nacido. La madre murió y yo estoy cuidando de los cuatro. Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberlos aceptado. Darle de comer cada dos horas no es ninguna broma -rió.

¿Tienes otro biberón? Puedo ayudarte.

Clarke tomó un gatito y lo puso en la mano de Lexa, quien nunca antes había manejado un animal tan pequeño. Los gatos de la casa siempre se había criado en el granero, con la ayuda de algún empleado de la granja, y se aparecían por la casa cuando ya estaban crecidos. El gatito se oprimió contra su mano y ella fue sintiendo su forma con el dedo: las delicadas orejas, las frágiles garras y la cabeza. Clarke le dio un biberón; la pequeña boca se cerró de inmediato en él y empezó a succionar. Lexa se concentró en el gatito, ajena a la mirada curiosa de Clarke. Era muy difícil saber si lo estaba sosteniendo en el ángulo correcto. Cuando se escuchó el sonido delator del aire en la botella vacía, Clarke le quitó el animalito de las manos. Ambas sonreían.

Me gusta este amigo -dijo Lexa-. ¿De qué color es?

Todo blanco. Siamés de pura sangre. Sus progenitores fueron campeones.

La puerta se abrió empujada por Mellie. Lexa escuchó el ruido apresurado de unas patas y sintió un cuerpo sólido que se apoyaba contra ella; Mellie la olfateaba con interés, tratando de obtener información sobre los perros del padre de Lexa. Ella tuvo una súbita visión de Flame, que se acercaba para olerla para saber dónde había estado y qué perros había tocado.

La inundaron los recuerdos.

Mellie, siempre sensible a los estados de ánimo, subió ambas patas a las rodillas de Lexa y trató de verla los ojos. Como no movía la cabeza, la tocó con la nariz y se oprimió contra ella; le lamió la mano, consciente de que estaba triste. Caspar, también nervioso, le tocaba la pierna con una pata.

Lexa creía haber superado la amargura, pero ésta regresaba, y los perros que tenía sobre las rodillas eran una amargo recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido.

Clarke puso los gatitos sobre la alfombra de la chimenea. Mellie se acercó a olerlos. Después se echó junto a ellos y los lamió cuidadosamente uno por uno. Ellos restregaron el hocico contra su pelo.

De fuera llegó un balido impaciente y el sonido de pezuñas contra el piso.

Es Racket -explicó Clarke-. El pequeño carnero quiere su biberón.

Yo puedo dárselo -se ofreció Lexa. Le agradaba descubrir cosas que podía hacer-. ¿Qué edad tiene Racket?

Seis meses. Es huérfano de la granja de al lado. Mi familia también tenía una hermosa granja antigua pero construyeron un enlace con la autopista del sur y quedamos justo a la mitad de su camino. Al principio odiaba vivir aquí. Extrañaba las colinas.

Nosotros vivimos en las montañas. Me encantan. Y el mar, con tantos colores: azul, verde y blanco, y las colinas, casi siempre envueltas en neblinas. Deberías visitar la granja algún día.

Eso me gustaría - dijo con una sonrisa triste que no logró delatarse en su voz-. Así que, ¿eres aficionada al paisajismo?

No diría eso -dijo Lexa sonriendo apenas-. Es solo que cuando vives rodeada de tanta belleza resultaría tonto no detenerte a apreciarla.

Yo lo sí soy. En mi tiempo libre, dibujo paisajes del condado, mis animales, casi nunca personas. No se me dan muy bien.

De igual manera, debe de ser algo muy bonito poder capturar un momento para siempre.

Lo es, además me distrae de mis propios pensamientos… Aunque con mis animales cada vez es más difícil encontrar el tiempo -Los sonidos del impaciencia de Racket se incrementaron-.

Clarke tomó a Lexa del brazo para llevarla afuera. Dentro del cobertizo, Racket daba coces impacientes contra la madera con sus cortas y vigorosas patas.

Henos aquí -dijo Clarke-. Agacha la cabeza; el cobertizo es muy bajo.

Lexa se detuvo. Una cabeza velluda chocó violentamente contra sus piernas y casi la hace caer. Se arrodilló sujetando al carnero con fuerza mientras Clarke le ponía el biberón en la mano. La hambrienta boca mordió el chupete tan fuerte que casi le arranca la botella de la mano a Lexa.

Poco a poco el carnero se iba relajando. Lexa extendió la mano para palpar la forma de la cabeza, las orejas dirigidas hacia adelante; conocía cada hueso de memoria. Era un animal bien formado, y se preguntaba si sería posible juzgar al ganado y a las ovejas sin poder verlos. Pero no podía observar la imperfecciones del color o si el animal era avispado y se movía en la forma adecuada. Suspiró, saboreando el olor de las ovejas, el olor a granja.

Cuando el cordero se quedó satisfecho, Clarke volvió a meterlo al corral y ayudó a Lexa a salir. Aseguró la puerta y llevó la yegua al establo.

Lexa la esperaba en el jardín. Sabía que era de noche por la temperatura del aire y los sonidos apagados. En el campo contiguo, el ganado respiraba al unísono.

Sintió una nariz en la pierna. Bajó la mano y tocó a Caspar, que estaba a su lado. Entonces sintió mucho dolor en los huesos y quiso descansar. Siguiendo un impulso, tomó con la mano el collar de Caspar y esperó. El perro, acostumbrado a Octavia, la condujo al interior de la casa. Lexa olvidó agacharse, se golpeó en la cabeza y lanzó una maldición.

No importa -dijo Clarke detrás-. Mis padres podían ver y siempre les pasaba lo mismo.

No sé si eso deba servirme de consuelo - dijo Lexa tallando su cabeza-. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Mi padre murió hace un tiempo y mi madre trabaja en la ciudad. - Aquello lo dijo con cierta pena que Lexa pudo notar en su voz.

Lo siento.

Supongo que, simplemente así es la vida, así es vivir. -se obligó a reír- No quiero mentir, todo ese tiempo, no estuve del todo… bien. Pero no pude simplemente irme, dejar a mis animales y comenzar de nuevo otro lado. Aprenderemos a sobrevivir con lo que tenemos -dijo tocando en brazo de Lexa, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ya era hora de volver a alimentar a los gatitos. Era un modesto principio aligerar un poco la carga de Clarke, pero podía hacer mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Ahora podía pensar en los demás. Nunca hubiera considerado las tribulaciones de Clarke, su alegría y entrega con sus animales no lo revelaban. Se preguntó si en el futuro podría ver las cosas como ella.

Lexa estaba sentada junto a la ventana de la sala, sintiendo el sol de la mañana en el rostro y escuchado el casi constante ruido de fondo de los perros en el patio. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su arribo.

¿Hay alguien aquí?- llamó O antes de entrar.

Clarke salió de compras -respondió Lexa.

Hoy es nuestra primera lección de Braille. Vendré tres veces a la semana. Tendrás que aprender el alfabeto y, cuando ya sepas leer, podrás hacer notas en una especie de libreta y leerlas después tú sola. Y podrás escribir a máquina. ¿Quieres que te lea un poco antes de empezar?

Serviría para pasar el tiempo.

Lee por favor -dijo ella, y se quedó escuchando la voz a O, que leía la historia de un criador de ovejas y su perro. Lexa se preguntaba si ella había tratado de ser amable, pero sintió dolor y lo único que veía era a Flame corriendo nuevamente por las colinas y a sí misma dando zancadas sin necesidad de poner mayor cuidado al caminar sobre las rocas.

No estás escuchando -notó O, sensible a su estado de ánimo y sabiendo que Lexa se había alejado con su pensamiento.

Lo siento, O. Estaba recordando unos versos que aprendí en la escuela. Creo que los escribió Thomas Moore.

 _Me siento como alguien_

 _que camina solo_

 _por un desierto salón de fiestas_

 _con las luces apagadas_

 _y las guirnaldas marchitas_

 _donde todos se han ido menos él_

No hay por qué sentirse así -opinó Octavia-. Todo un mundo nuevo te espera. Sólo tienes que tratar de alcanzarlo.

Lexa escuchó pasos y el sonido de las patas de un perro sobre el piso de la cocina. La voz de Clarke llegó desde la puerta.

Compré rosas para ti. Toma -se acercó a ellas-. ¿No huelen delicioso? Son del tipo Alec's Red.

Alec's Red. Ella las había plantado alrededor de la puerta para Costia, para su anterior vida. Su perfume le hizo sentirse peor de lo que nunca antes se había sentido. Podía ver los arbustos resplandecientes de flores, The Nunneries y todo lo que había perdido.

Salió abruptamente al jardín.

Algo hice mal -dijo Clarke con tristeza-. Pensé que le gustaría oler las rosas.

Los olores evocan recuerdos -explicó Octavia-. Todos podemos cometer errores. Palabras, lugares, olores… Hoy leí el libro equivocado. -Dio una palmadita en el brazo de Clarke-. Dejaré el Braille para otro día.

O salió acompañada por Zanta, y Clarke la miró ir de prisa por el camino. Sumida en sus pensamientos y su culpa, vio las rosas sobre la mesa. Clarke las llevó al campo y las tiró en una zanja.

Lexa regresó más tarde para alimentar a los gatitos. Ya la conocían. Podía sentir cómo cambiaban: los diminutos bigotes se iban endureciendo, y les brotaban unos dientecitos como agujas que ocasionalmente se le clavaban en la mano cuando el biberón se demoraba demasiado. Las orejas estaban torcidas y más grandes cuando las tocó.

Una gatita en particular, la habían nombrado Lilly, requería de mayores cuidados. Era la más afectuosa, siempre la primera en acercarse, y siempre se aferraba a ella; no le gustaba volver a la caja.

Habrá que conservarla para ti -insinuó Clarke cierto día-. Lilly te ha adoptado por completo. Será mejor que te la lleves a casa cuando te vayas. El dueño de los gatitos me prometió regalarme uno en agradecimiento.

Clarke salía todos los días con Heda y, a menudo, tardaba dos o tres horas en regresar. Lexa estaba demasiado ocupada son sus propias penas para preguntarle a dónde iba. No fue sino hasta que O comentó durante una de las lecciones de Braille que Clarke salía a entrenar a Heda cuando ella preguntó.

¿A entrenarla para que?

Será una perra lazarillo. Clarke cría perros lazarillos para el Centro. Los hermanos de Heda están siendo preparados por otras personas. Tienen que enseñarles a sentarse, echarse, permanecer quietos y caminar sin demasiado alboroto siempre un poco delante, no junto a los pies. Los llevan a tiendas, a calles concurridas, con animales de granja. Deben aprender a usar la cabeza, porque sus amos dependerán de ellos.

No puedo imaginar eso -comentó Lexa-. Mis perros siempre han dependido de mí. Yo mando.

Yo también mando a Zanta. Pero confío en ella para saber cuándo viene un auto o si hay un obstáculo en mi camino. No la dejo que juegue conmigo.

¿Cada perro es entrenado para un entorno distinto? -preguntó Lexa.

Así es. Algunos serán perros de campo y tendrán que enfrentarse a caminos de tierra; otros vivirán en lugares llenos de gente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Flame si lo llevaras a la ciudad?

De seguro se volvería loco con el ruido. Supongo que Heda está destinada a un hogar rural.

Sí -dijo O-. Ha sido seleccionada. Es tan inteligente que Lincon Forester se muere por llevársela al Centro para entrenarla. Esta semana se irá con él. Dentro de unos cuatro meses estará lista para su nuevo amo, y entonces habrá que entrenar al amo con ella. Es una tarea lenta.

Todo era lento. Al principio, Lexa detestaba las lecciones de Braille con O. No tenía sensibilidad en los dedos y confundía los puntos. Pero iba progresando y, después de cierto tiempo, descubrió que empezaba a poder leer nuevamente.

Ahora Lexa tenía mejor disposición para charlar con las visitas de Clarke, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que estaba ciega. Caminaba sin dificultad por toda la casa. Lincon Forester, un visitante habitual, siempre la impulsaba a emprender una tarea nueva: trabajar en la casa, ayudar a Clarke con las pacas de heno o arrastrar costales de comida para los perros.

Cuando llegó del Centro una nueva camada, Lexa ayudó a Clarke y se puso a jugar con ellos para que se acostumbraran al contacto con personas. Juntas, hicieron ruido alrededor de la perrera de los cachorros: hicieron sonar música y dejaron caer ollas y sartenes para que los cachorros, que serían entrenados en hogares ruidosos, no sufrieran un cambio traumático.

Lilly era ahora su mascota personal; dormía en su cama, la despertaba a primera hora de la mañana tocándole la mejilla y se acomodaba junto a ella por las noches. Le servía de consuelo cuando el sueño no llegaba y se quedaba sola con sus recuerdos. Nunca antes había tenido tiempo para los gatos; no se había dado cuenta de cuánto carácter tienen. Y ciertamente Lilly tenía más de lo normal. Le exigía mucho -atención, comida- y la seguía por todas partes como una sombra.

Siempre está ahí, detrás de ti -dijo Clarke-. Nunca te des la vuelta de improviso porque la pisarías.

Lexa tomó la costumbre de llamar a Lilly cada vez que iba a dar una vuelta, y entonces la gatita se le subía de un brinco al hombro. Se frotaba contra su rostro , ronroneando con fuerza, y miraba burlonamente a los perros desde esa posición de superioridad.

Llegó la noche del cumpleaños de Clarke. Lexa iría a un bar local junto con Wells Jaha, Octavia, Lincon y Clarke. Tenía miedo de que llegara la noche.

Es una distancia corta camino abajo -aseguró Clarke-. Millie y Caspar cuidarán la casa. El piso está un poco disparejo. Será mejor que tomes mi brazo.

Lexa todavía odiaba que la condujeran, pero, al tratarse de Clarke, decidió guardar silencio. Pidió a Octavia que comprara flores para Clarke de su parte. Ella eligió claveles y Clarke quedó encantada.

The Traveller's Rest era una bar antiguo, con negras vigas de madera a poca altura. Dentro, el humo de cigarro y el olor a cerveza eran abrumadores, y la música era un ataque contra sus oídos. Lexa deseaba a toda costa salir de ahí, correr de regreso a Setter's Dene y quedarse a escuchar la noche. Se preguntaba cómo pudieron gustarle alguna vez esos lugares.

Lexa se sentó a beber un vaso de cerveza oscura, como un ser aparte en un mundo ajeno. Incapaz de contemplar su entorno. Se encontraba en un vacío sin forma, atestado de gente. Un hombre tropezó contra su hombro; alguien derramó unas gotas de cerveza en la manga de su abrigo, a su lado pasó una mujer bañada en perfume. Se sentía invisible, un fantasma al que todos ignoraban. La oscuridad era más tangible que nunca. El ruido se convirtió en un terror insoportable. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus rodillas y, cuando Clarke se giró a verla, descubrió que Lexa estaba tan tensa que tenía los nudillos blancos y se maldijo por no haberlo previsto.

Hace un calor insoportable -expresó-. Necesito tomar aire antes de comer. ¿Vienes, Lexa?

Salir fue un descanso. Había paz, y Clarke caminó con Lexa por el jardín en penumbra. De la taberna llegaba una música apagada, y desde alguna parte se escuchaba el canto de una lechuza. Se alcanzaba a oler el perfume de las flores. Poco a poco el pánico fue cediendo. Clarke se sentó en silencio junto a Lexa a mirar la noche, sabía lo que ella necesitaba.

¿Estás bien? Me parece que estabas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad ahí dentro -dijo Clarke lo más gentilmente que pudo. No quería herir su orgullo, pero quería hacerla sentir a salvo con ella.

Sí, gracias -Tomó unos segundos antes de volver a pronunciar palabra. Lo siento, Clarke.

No lo sientas. - Colocó su mano sobre la suya. Juntas esperaron a que el cuerpo y la mente de Lexa se serenaran.

Hora de comer -dijo Clarke después de unos minutos-. El salón comedor está al otro extremo del edificio, lejos del ruido. Es una habitación agradable, con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y sillas que le hacen juego. En la pared hay un cuadro, _Dogs playing poker_.

Lexa rió. Lo conocía bien, su padre lo tenía colgado en la habitación donde se llevaba la administración de la granja.

Entraron por la puerta de la terraza, Lexa tomó asiento entre Clarke y Octavia.

Los meseros ya saben de nosotras -explicó ella-. Son muy amables aquí. Cuidado con tus piernas, Zanta se instaló debajo de la mesa.

Lexa lo sabía. Al llegar fue recibida por una nariz fría que se hundió en su mano. Zanta se quedaría quieta en ese lugar hasta que la llamaran. Tal vez con un perro podía dar los largos paseos por las colinas que tanto añoraba. Pero no le serviría un perro como Zanta; necesitaba un collie. Deseaba que el recuerdo de Flame dejara de atormentarla. No podía evitar las comparaciones.

Le hicieron fácil la cena. Todo lo que le sirvieron estaba cortado en porciones manejables. De postre pidió algunas galletas y confitería. Aún era difícil comer sin ver los cubiertos.

Apenas habló y quería que la velada concluyera, aunque hacía un esfuerzo cada vez que le preguntaban algo. Se sintió aliviada cuando Clarke dijo que ya estaba bien por la noche, y caminaron de regreso a Setter's Dene. Mellie y Caspar brincaron de gusto al verlos otra vez, y Caspar llenó el piso de regalos de retriever, incluyendo un chaleco de Lexa.

Ya en su cuarto, Lexa escuchó la puerta de Clarke cerrarse; después hubo un silencio. Caspar y Mellie estaban en el descanso de la escalera. Lilly yacía enroscada junto a su hombro. Lexa no había tomado cerveza suficiente para emborracharse, pero sí para que le surgieran terrores profundos que ni siquiera había imaginado. Se quedó media dormida y soñó que estaba en la oscuridad.

Por su mente pasó de pronto el impulso de llamar a Clarke. Suplicarle, sin saber muy bien qué.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola. Lamento informar que por razones de tiempo tendré que reducir a una actualización por semana. Pero el capítulo de hoy es largo, espero que lo disfruten.** **Prontito viene algo totalmente desde el punto de vista de Clarke.**

Lexa nunca imaginó que pudieran existir tantos peligros. Sólo una vez había intentado recorrer sin compañía el camino, una mañana luminosa y soleada después de una fuerte lluvia. Su cabello se enredó en las ramas de un árbol, y por el cuello de su abrigo entró agua. Descubrió que el sendero era masa de surcos y agujeros llenos de agua helada. Deambuló de un lado al otro del camino, y la maga se le atoró en un arbusto grueso y espinoso que le cortó las manos cuando trato de arrancarlo.

Wells Jaha, que pasaba en su auto por la calle, vio a Lexa en aprietos y acudió en su ayuda.

Te enredaste en la zarzamora gigante de la señora Miller. La maldigo cada vez que camino por aquí en la oscuridad.

Estoy empapada hasta las rodillas.

Te estaba buscando; volvamos a Setter's Dene y te pondré algo en esos rasguños.

Clarke salió a saludarlos.

No quise desalentarte -declaró, mientras dejaba pasar a Lexa con los pies mojados y las manos ensangrentadas-, pero este camino es terrible, aun para quienes pueden ver.

No sé cómo se las arregla O -dijo Lexa.

Zanta es lista -explicó Lexa-. Es un verdadero espectáculo estudiando el terreno, los árboles, los arbustos y tomar medidas para eludirlos. Un perro te daría mucha libertad, Lexa.

Lexa se negaba a hablar de ello. Se sentó en su silla, abrumada por la derrota. Esperaba poder encontrar la tienda de revistas para traerle un ejemplar del boletín semanal sobre animales y granjas que Clarke gustaba de comprar y en ocasiones le leía. Además, se enteró de la existencia de una edición especial sobre historia del arte en la radio. Era una tarea sencilla, pero tomaba tiempo todos los días y a veces a Clarke se le olvidaba. Lexa casi no prestó atención a la charla de Wells con Clarke sobre la nueva camada. Clarke, que siempre buscaba un cachorro perfecto, estaba llena de ilusiones, mientras que Wells trataba de hacerle poner los pies en la tierra.

Recuerda lo que tu padre decía: "Nunca des las cosas por hecho."

Pero Wells -Clarke suspiró-, sin esperanza no hay futuro.

Estas palabras quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Lexa. Sin esperanza. Oprimió a Lilly, que lanzó un chillido y saltó al piso.

Tengo que aprender a no apretarla tanto -se disculpó, tratando de que su voz pareciera despreocupada, pero Clarke percibió el tono de aflicción.

Mientras Lexa daba un pequeño paseo por la propiedad, Wells y Clarke llegaron a un acuerdo y el veterinario se despidió antes de que Lexa regresara. Cuando ella volvió, Clarke la esperaba para charla.

Lexa, Wells vino porque necesitará de nuestra ayuda en uno o dos días. Tiene un paciente, una yegua asustadiza que se llama Ginny. Una empresaria local y su esposo se la regalaron a su hija. No saben nada de caballos, y la compraron en una subasta cuando ya estaba embarazada. Va a parir uno de estos días. Como no saben nada de animales y Sara, la hija tiene diez años nos pidió ayuda con la yegua. ¿Aceptarías? No será un parto sencillo, porque el ultrasonido mostró que el potrillo viene en mala posición. Quizá tenga que darle vuelta, y la yegua se va a retorcer. Pero tú sabes lo que hay que hacer. Quiere que nos reunamos con él en unas horas. Para que la conozcas.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir sentada ahí, esperando a que los días pasaran en una secuencia continua e interminable, uno tras otro lo mismo, sin poder subir las colinas sin mirar el mundo desde lo alto, y sentirse prisionera de sí misma.

Clarke podía adivinar la agitación en la mente de Lexa, mientras caminaban juntas a ver a la yegua, hizo algunas preguntas y comentarios discutibles sobre la cría de ovejas sabiendo que Lexa mordería el anzuelo. Le dio gusto escuchar otra vez la voz de Lexa en tono alerta, lo cual demostraba que sus antiguos intereses seguían vivos y listos para tomar el control cuando les diera oportunidad y reconociera que su vida no había terminado.

Llevaría tiempo.

La yegua era delicada, demasiado frágil, y sólo Dios sabía con qué semental se había apareado. Había cambiado de manos tantas veces que ya no confiaba en nadie. Salió a la verja y Lexa le ofreció una zanahoria que Wells le había dado. Lexa sintió unos labios suaves que se frotaban contra sus dedos. Le echó el aliento cálido en la nariz y la yegua volvió la cabeza y respondió el gesto, sintiendo que podía confiar con esa persona. Clarke se aproximó para colocar su mano sobre su cuello y acariciarla, mientras Lexa le hablaba con suavidad.

Lexa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una mujer junto a su hombro.

Wells, ¿está seguro de que el potrillo nacerá bien? ¿Y si muere la pobre Ginny? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Sara?

Tendrá que decirle la verdad -contestó Wells, y Lexa pudo percibir impaciencia en su voz. La voz de la mujer era chillona, un irritante zumbido rasgado, petulante y tonto, y le desagradó de inmediato a Lexa.

Podría quitarse de en medio -dijo la mujer, y Lexa se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a ella.

Lo siento -se disculpó, pero se movió en la dirección equivocada y sintió que su pie golpeaba contra algo.

Me pisó el pie. ¿Está ciega o qué?

Las palabras fueron como una bofetada en el rostro de Lexa.

Sí -indicó ella, y Clarke escuchó el tono áspero-. _Estoy_ ciega. No sabía que se encontraba usted tan cerca.

Pobrecita. Wells, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

Por lo general no hace falta - atajó Lexa-. La mayoría de las personas son consideradas.

Se hizo un silencio y Clarke se mordió la lengua para no arrojar a la mujer una gran cantidad de maldiciones y se consoló mandándole una mirada llena de enojo.

¿Estará bien Ginny? -preguntó la mujer.

Haré todo lo posible -respondió Wells-. El potrillo es enorme para ella. Vendré todos los días, la señorita Woods no ayudará.

¿Los ayudará? -preguntó la mujer entre escandalizada y confundida.

Puedo tomarla en mis manos y tranquilizarla -habló Lexa-. Conozco bien a los caballos. Y esta yegua necesitará a alguien con un poco de sentido común.

Temblaba de enojo a causa de esa persona que no sabía nada sobre el animal que había comprado. Pero se tragó las otras palabras que iba a decir. Era cliente de Wells, y no podía ser tan descortés como hubiera deseado. Estaba ahí para ayudar junto a Clarke. Volvió a acariciar a la yegua y se dio vuelta y caminó para esperarlos junto al auto de Wells, odiando a la dueña de la yegua y a todo lo que ella representaba.

Al día siguiente, Lexa y Clarke se encontraban dando de comer a los animales cuando un auto se detuvo frente al patio. Escuchó pasos apresurados y después la voz de Wells.

Ginny está en problemas. El potrillo se adelantó.

Lexa tomó del brazo a Clarke sin mayor ceremonia y la llevó deprisa al auto auto de Wells. Enfilaron por el camino a toda velocidad al lugar donde la yegua estaba dando a luz, atendida únicamente por su horrorizada dueña.

Wells le dijo que entrara a la casa y que los dejara hacerse cargo. Lexa tomó a la yegua del cabestro y comenzó a hablarle, a tranquilizarla, a susurrarle, a pasarle las manos por el cuello con suavidad mientras Wells y Clarke trataban de sortear las coces para poder examinarla.

¿Necesitan ayuda? - Lexa calculó que la voz pertenecía a un hombre viejo.

¡Gunter! Gracias al cielo. Sí -dijo Wells. Las noticias corren con rapidez, ¿no es cierto? -Gunter vivía camino abajo.

Dímelo a mí. He venido observando a la yegua -dijo mirando a Clarke -. Uno se aburre de vivir en casa de su hija después de haber sido independiente y de haber tenido los caballos que yo he tenido. Sabía que la yegua estaba en malas manos. -Se volvió hacia Lexa-. Manténgase firme de ese lado; téngala ocupada.

Si pudiéramos atarle las patas delanteras -dijo Wells, quien ya podía sentir al potrillo-, y si yo lograra detener esas patas traseras…

Lexa notó que estaban en una especie de cobertizo, pero demasiado expuesto a las corrientes de aire; y con las noches frías que se avecinaban, ése no era un lugar para una yegua y su potrillo. podía sentir la paja del piso húmeda y sucia. Al parecer, sus caricias en el cuello estaban tranquilizando a la yegua. Estaba tan familiarizada con los partos que no tenía que preguntar lo que sucedía. Oyó que Clarke emitía un pequeño sonido de entusiasmo cuado Wells logró que las patas traseras quedaran en su lugar, después lo escuchó a él sostener una conversación dispareja con Gunter. -Gunter hablaba mucho más- mientras sujetaban las cuerdas.

Después hubo que tirar de ellas, al ritmo de la yegua, para ayudar al potro a salir. Al quedar libre la criatura, la tensión desapareció.

¿Acaso la habran apareado con el caballo de Troya? -dijo Gunter-. El potro es casi tan grande como ella. Señorita, acerque el potrillo para que tome su primera leche. Pobre animal. Este lugar no parece un establo sino una pocilga.

¿No podríamos llevarlo a Setter's Dene? -preguntó Clarke, al tiempo que ayudaba a Lexa a empujar la pequeña cabeza contra las ubres. La cabeza de la yegua estaba a su lado , lamiendo al potrillo.

Trataré de que así sea -prometió Wells-. Yo estoy tratando de cobrar el doble. Fue una suerte que todos ustedes me ayudaran; de lo contrario habría habido problemas. Todo está hecho un desorden aquí. No le dieron más comida durante el embarazo. Y esta cosa… huélanla.

Lexa olfateó.

¿Esperan que coma esto? -sintió furia súbita-. ¡Deberían procesarlos por negligencia!

¿Está bien Ginny? -desde la puerta llegó una voz sorpresivamente dócil.

No -dijo Wells-. Necesita mucha atención. Podría pedir a la señorita Griffin que la cuidara, pero tiene mucho trabajo, y atender a la yegua y al potro aumentará su carga. Tendrá que pagarle muy bien.

Pagaré lo que pida, señorita Griffin - contestó la mujer, mirando a Clarke con los ojos lagrimosos-. Nosotros no podríamos cuidarlos.

Cuando la mujer su hub marchado habló Wells:

Traeré mi remolque.

Iré contigo -dijo Clarke- ¿Vienes, Lexa?

Yo me quedaré con Ginny por el momento -manifestó con determinación ella.

Yo también -agregó Gunter-. Así dejaré de estorbarle a mi hija -puso una caja de madera tras la pierna de Lexa-. Siéntese ahí y mantenga contenta a la yegua. Yo limpiaré este lugar.

Gunter hablaba mucho mientras trabajaba, feliz de tener público: desde que vivía con su hija , nadie le prestaba atención. Sus nietos se impacientaba con él, su hija siempre estaba ocupada, y su yerno metía la cabeza en la computadora hasta que era la hora de ir a la cama.

Tengo setenta y siete años -dijo Gunter-, todavía puedo manejar una horquilla como el mejor -amontonaba la paja lodosa-. De nada sirve rendirse. Se va uno ablandando y muere antes de tiempo. Usted también era granjera. La vi trabajar con su perro en una exposición. Es un perro excelente.

Daría lo que fuera por volver a trabajar con él -confesó Lexa expresando por primera vez ese sentimiento a alguien. Era fácil hablar con Gunter.

¿Por qué no? No hace falta ojos para es. El perro le puede traer ovejas. Aquella vez trabajó muy bien, y ahora usted sola pudo haberlo hecho igual de bien con el potrillo. Yo ayudé a muchas vacas parir en noches oscuras como un pozo, con una lámpara defectuosa. No se necesitan ojos para ser granjero.

Yo sé que sería inútil -repuso Lexa.

Piénselo. Toma tiempo aprender a moverse, pero mucha gente igual de ciega que usted está trabajando. Consígase un perro lazarillo para que lo guíe por las colinas. Tiene nariz y oídos y piernas y brazos, y tantos conocimientos, aprendido en la dura práctica. No me malinterprete -agregó Gunter-. No quiero ofenderla.

Lo sé -contestó Lexa. Gunter la aceptaba tal como era. No había compasión, sólo un mensaje: siga adelante, muchacha, no llore por su suerte.

Supongo que tendré que regresar con esa hija mía a pasar la noche -manifestó Gunter.

Puede venir a charlar conmigo cuando tenga tiempo. Además, en Setter's Dene siempre hay lugar para una mano extra que quiera ayudar.

¿Tiempo? Tengo todo el tiempo que quiera -observó el viejo, y de pronto se mostró nervioso-. ¿Lo dice en serio?

¿En serio? Me haría un favor. A mí y a Clarke Griffin.

Esta sonrisa me va a partir la cara en dos si no me la quito -dijo Gunter.

Su alegría honesta contagió a Lexa.

Escuchó un motor y salió. Sintió el sol tibio en el rostro. Tuvo la súbita sensación de luminosidad, de flores a su alrededor y, por primera vez desde el accidente se sintió relajada.

Ya llegó el doctor Jaha con el remolque -observó Gunter a su lado.

Distinguió el sonido de los pasos de Clarke acercarse por el camino de tierra.

¿Todo bien? -le dijo cuando se encontró a su lado.

Todo bien. ¿Por qué?

Nada, es solo que luces… diferente.

Lexa le respondió con una sonrisa, y Clarke supo que algo acababa de cambiar en ella.

Cuando volvieron a Setter's Dene, lo hicieron con una canasta de comida que le dueña de Ginny había regalado a Clarke en agradecimiento por dejar a la yegua con ellas.

Cuando Lexa dio la primer mordida a uno de los panecillos, y de inmediato advirtió a Clarke.

No lo hagas, por favor - dijo tragando el bocado con dificultad- podrías perder un par de dientes.

Clarke la miró con escepticismo, pero comprobó.

Oh, diablos. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que esto estaba bueno?

Tal vez no lo hizo - Clarke rió.

¿Quieres un poco de esto… negro? - Su voz la delató.

No lo creo. - dijo Lexa alejándose un poco con la silla.

El budín de chocolate no luce terrible -Lexa escuchó el sonido de la cuchara contra su boca-. Bueno, no está tan mal, y comparado con el resto es prácticamente un delicatessen. Sólo está un poco blando.

¿Demasiado blando? -Lexa aún no resolvía su problema con los alimentos suaves. Terminaban por todo su regazo y eso no sumaba puntos a su confianza. Clarke lo sabía bien.

Ven aquí.

Clarke se acercó hasta ella, colocó una mano cerca de su rostro y con la otra llevó la cuchara hasta su boca.

Lexa degustó el postre. Era verdad, no era terrible. En realidad era bueno.

¿Más? -preguntó Clarke.

Lexa asintió. Días atrás habría odiado que alguien osara algo así. Darle comida en la boca. Como si fuera una bebé. Pero para su sorpresa, aquello no era incómodo, Clarke lo hacía fácil para las dos. Con sus acciones la había convencido de que nunca se acercaba a ella con lástima ni condescendencia. Había descubierto que la admiraba y ahora que su tiempo en Setter's Dene estaba llegando a su fin, sentía tristeza al pensar en que ya no tendría a Clarke en su vida.

De pronto fue consciente del momento. La mano de Clarke estaba sobre sus piernas. Al tenerla tan cerca, su olor se coló hasta su sentido del gusto. Sintió la extraña necesidad de poder verla, una necesidad sin tristeza ni impotencia. Una básica necesidad, que viajaba hasta las sensaciones de tacto en su cuerpo. Sin quererlo, dejó salir de su boca un sonido de risa y sorpresa al percibir lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué? -dijo Clarke confundida, temerosa de haber hecho algo que la ciera sentir mal, cuando vio como Lexa se intentaba poner de pie.

Lexa encontró la mano de Clarke tenía sobre ella y la tomó entre la suya. Se acercó hasta ella, sabiendo que podía parecer extraño. Sentía su pecho llenarse de un agradecimiento que la conmovía. Se sintió de pronto muy injusta con ella, por su mal humor, por su orgullo y por su incapacidad hasta ese momento de ver lo mucho que Clarke había importado para su recuperación.

Cuando Clarke dejó de lado la cuchara, Lexa tomó su otra mano y la acercó hasta ella. Sin decir ninguna palabra rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo y quiso permanecer ahí uno segundos. Clarke le correspondió.

Gracias, Clarke - Dejó su rostro hundido en su cuello, y una lágrima solitaria le escapó. Clarke se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo.

Entendía lo que aquello debía de significar para Lexa. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntas en Setter's Dene, ese era el momento que había estado esperando, una señal de que había valido la pena.

Cuando por fin se separaron, su rostro quedó muy cerca del de Lexa. Y por un segundo, pensó que la estaba viendo por primera vez. A la Lexa verdadera, oculta tras todo su sufrimiento. Tenía de nuevo sus manos en las suyas. No sintió la necesidad de dejarla ir. Al contrario, algo la hizo querer acercarse más.

Lexa entendió lo que estaba pasando. Sentía la respiración de Clarke cerca de su rostro. Desde las puntas de sus dedos surgió un impulso loco. Quería besarla.

Pero cuando casi podía sentir la respiración de Clarke sobre sus labios, se le ocurrió lo injusto que era todo aquello para ella.

Ella se marcharía.

Dar un paso hacia algo así era cruel, no podía abrir la puerta a Clarke a una habitación que solo tenía oscuridad.

Estaba segura de que Clarke ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida.

Así que del modo más gentil que pudo, simulando que no sabía lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellas, dio un paso hacía atrás y dijo:

Buenas noches, Clarke.

Cuando dio la media vuelta suspiró segura de que eso era lo mejor para Clarke. Pero no pudo borrar del todo la sensación de que su acciones era tan crueles como lo que estaba tratando de evitar a Clarke.

No la escuchó llorar desde a su habitación, enfadada consigo misma por haber creído por un segundo en un imposible.

Lexa deseaba hablar con su familia. Era Clarke quien hablaba a High Hollows, para contarles a los Woods que Lexa estaba aprendiendo Braille y le ayudaba a llevar las tareas de Setter's Dene. Lexa sólo había intercambiado con ellos palabras sin emoción, que no les ofrecían ninguna esperanza. Palabras que lastimaban porque les demostraban que ella no estaba cambiando.

Pero esa mañana Clarke había salido y no se atrevió a presionar los botones del teléfono sin ella en casa.

O vino a leerle y eligió un poema de John Keats, _La belle dame sans merci_. Era difícil elegir libros para Lexa, por eso O tendía llevare sus propias lecturas favoritas.

Lexa estuvo escuchando sin mayor interés y con pesadez en los párpados hasta que el tercer verso captó su atención:

" _Conocí a una dama en la pradera_

 _hermosa como la hija de una hada._

 _Tenía cabello largo, pie ligero_

 _y ojos de fuego."_

Recordaba multitud de cosas, como si hubiera una cámara infatigable dentro de su mente.

Era la voz de Clarke. O dejó de ser real para ella. El perfume que había en el aire también era el de Clarke, y era ella quien estaba ahí leyéndole. Y ya no estaba ahí, ni en ninguna otra parte. Lexa añoraba el pasado, pero ahora con Clarke a su lado en las colinas, mirándola, sonriéndole.

Pero Lexa había tenido tanto de qué reír antes del accidente. Ahora sólo podía sentir frustración porque ese sueño nunca existiría al mismo tiempo que su realidad. No podía imaginarse iniciando nunca más una relación así con nadie, porque no quería ser una persona desconocida para ella misma. Sentía que nunca podría desprenderse de esa sombra de tristeza y nostalgia por el pasado, y deseaba poner eso en la vida de nadie. Mucho menos de Clarke.

Quería gritar a O que parara, pero la voz siguió, sin advertir el sufrimiento que causaba:

" _Por eso habito aquí_

 _vagando solo y apagado,_

 _aunque la juncia en el lago se marchite_

 _y no canten los pájaros."_

Estaba perdida, tan perdida como el caballero atrapado por el hada. Había expulsado toda posibilidad de querer de nuevo de su vida y ahora ella era su propia enemiga.

Su determinación empezaba a flaquear. Tenía ganas de correr al teléfono y llamar asus padres: "Vengan, vengan a ayudarme." Pero había jurado que su ceguera sería su propia responsabilidad, no se convertiría en una carga; tendría que enfrentar la vida por su cuenta.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Octavia sintiendo su repentino cambio de humor. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus puños apretaban los brazos de la silla.

Lo siento, O. Me temo que no soy tan fuerte como piensas. Mis pensamientos todavía me traicionan. -dijo Lexa triste.

No hay nada de malo en sentir así en ocasiones. Has progresado mucho, Lexa. No dejes que un revés baje tus ánimos.

¿Crees de verdad que he mejorado? Yo todavía me lo pregunto si es posible de verdad.

Eres fuerte, Lexa. Y claro que es posible salir adelante. Clarke lo ha conseguido ¿Por qué tú no?

¿Clarke? -preguntó Lexa asombrada.

¿Pensé que ya lo habrías averiguado por ti misma? -comentó Octavia un tanto apenada.

¿Qué le sucede a Clarke?

ella está bien ahora, tu presencia le ayudó en verdad. Si la hubieras conocido un año atrás no la reconocerías.

No lo entiendo.

La muerte de su padre. Cuando él murió el mundo de Clarke se desmoronó. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre y su madre no tiene tiempo para visitar Setter's Dene, ni ella para visitar la ciudad. Como bien lo sabes.

Era verdad, la sola tarea de alimentar a los animales hacía imposible para Clarke alejarse de la propiedad. Había escuchado en muchas ocasiones las llamadas de Clarke con su madre. Nada que le hiciera pensar en el sufrimiento que seguramente le causaba no poder verla.

Poco tiempo después de que su madre se mudara a la ciudad, Clarke entró en una severa depresión. Nunca le contó a su madre, no quería que regresara y dejara de lado su trabajo. Pero pasado el tiempo, las cosas sólo empeoraron para ella. Fue después de una particular crisis de ansiedad que Lincon le ofreció el trabajo en el Centro. Ahora va dos veces por mes a terapia y las cosas han salido bien para ella.

Lexa se quedó sin habla, no podía creer que esa era la Clarke que la hacía reír mientras acariciaba a Lilly.

Lo que digo, Lexa, es que cada quien tiene sus problemas , y es nuestra responsabilidad superarlos. Pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo solos. Clarke se habrió a nosotros, sus amigos, y decidió afrontarlo con alegría y amor hacia los demás. ¿Cómo lo harás tú?

Octavia tenía razón. Necesitaba dejar de sentir lástima por sí misma y afrontar un problema a la vez. Sólo así sentiría que en verdad estaba avanzado en esa oscuridad.

Gunter llamó a la puerta, había regresado a yudar en Setter's Dene y a conversar con Lexa como había prometido.

Silbaba una canción muy animadamente y al ver el cambio la cara triste de Lexa redobló el entusiasmo. Pronto Octavia se le unió con la letra. Lexa conocía la canción y con una sonrisa los escuchó.

Cuando Clarke llegó encontró a Gunte cantando juntos, y se les unió al coro. Lexa se relajó para escucharla y bromear. Lilly estaba sobre su hombro, apoyada contra su cuello, feliz de poder arañar su chaqueta y disfrutando de la música. Entonces Lexa se les unió.

Sabía que se había portado mal con Clarke. Que al menos de debía una explicación por la noche anterior. Pero Clarke no parecía necesitar de sus disculpas para ser feliz con ellos. No sabía cómo sentirse por eso.

Lincon, que iba entrando por el patio, los oyó cantar.

Tienes buena voz -le dijo a Lexa-. Podríamos aprovecharte. Vamos a tener un concierto en el Centro y tú bien podrías ser el éxito de la noche. Vendré por ti para los ensayos. ¿Nunca has pertenecido a un grupo de canto?

Jamás. Pero cantaba en el coro de la escuela; después de eso, sólo en el baño o en las colinas. Flame siempre le ladraba al eco.

Era la primera vez que recordaba a Flame sin dolor.

Esa noche, Lexa le pidió a Clarke que marcara a casa, quería saber todo sobre el nuevo arrendatario de The Nunneries, saber que la estuviera cuidando bien; preguntar a su padre los detalles del contrato de arrendamiento, en caso de que decidiera volver a llevar su granja. Sus padres estaban llenos de felicidad al oirla, era como un verdadero milagro. Clarke se llenó de júbilo al escuchar eso. Pensó que al menos esa parte de Lexa deseaba salir a flote, no se iba a dar por vencida con ella. Esperaba que algo de ese cambio se debiera a ella. Estaba convencida que lo que había sucedido con Lexa había sido el resultado de dar de nueva cuenta las cosas por hecho. Lexa estaba agradecida y nada más. No podía fingir que no encontraba a Lexa atractiva o que no le importaba. Pero nada más iba a suceder. Las dos tenían que reconstruir sus vidas, seguramente por caminos diferentes.

¿Puedes ayudarme a bajar las pacas de heno de la camioneta? -le preguntó. Lexa se había vuelto una experta en la tarea. Eran pacas pequeñas y podía caminar con ellas sin problemas-. Sólo hay que llevarlas hasta el rincón del granero. Quería sacar del campo una cosecha más grande, pero sin más ayuda ha sido imposible.

Por primera vez Lexa se descubrió prestando verdadera atención a los problemas de Clarke, y lo que había tras ellos. Pensó en la vida solitaria que se extendía frente a ella y en el invariable buen humor que mostraba con ella. Se sintió afortunado de entrar en su vida. Sólo ahora que comenzaba a levantarse, como si hubiera estado enferma durante mucho tiempo y apenas comenzara a convalecer, se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí, existía un futuro nuevo y, sólo tal vez mejor. Decidió dejar esa puerta abierta, pero sin echar campanas al vuelo. Se dio cuenta de que podría volver a caminar en las colinas, y oler la sal del viento y escuchar las olas y los chillidos de los zarapitos. Se había condenado a una muerte en vida, pero ahora estaba convencida de que el futuro estaba al alcance de su mano.

Tendré un perro lazarillo -dijo súbitamente-. ¿Crees que me puedan dar uno pronto?

Clarke la miró y le respondió con voz risueña:

¡Lexa, me alegro tanto! Sólo estábamos esperando que te decidieras. Hace mucho que Heda fue seleccionada para ti. Tus padres la han pagado.

Lexa sonrió.

Debo llamarles de nuevo -dijo Lexa-. Lo haremos por la mañana.

Otra vez estaba haciendo planes. Era el principio de un resurgimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo lamento, pero ClexaCon me mantuvo alejada de la realidad y no pude actualizar antes. Las cosas se ponen mejor se los aseguro.

Lexa había llamado a casa esa mañana, descubrió que la persona que había estado restando la granja no era otra que Raven Reyes.

Mientras ella usaba las tierras para criar el ganado de un familiar, se encargaba de cuidar The Nunneries por ella. Gustus le había dicho que creía que en fondo ella se sentía culpable por el asunto de los frenos de la camioneta. Aunque todos sabían muy bien que nada podía haberse hecho.

Se alegró tanto de que su granja siguiera viva, en pie, tan espléndida como siempre, así que anunció:

Volveré a casa en seis meses -No pudo decir ni la mitad de lo que quería por el teléfono. Nunca fue alguien de palabras tiernas y dulces parlamentos.

Esperaremos por ti, hija. lo que haga falta -Le había dicho su madre dejándola al borde del llanto de la emoción.

¿Quieres que vayamos a visitarte -preguntó su padre más emocionado que ella todavía-. Un fin de semana aunque sea.

No. Quisiera tenerlos aquí todo el tiempo. Pero estoy lista para mi perra lazarillo, y cuanto más pronto la tenga más rápido llegaré a casa. Tengo mucho que aprender. Quiero aprender de prisa. Pero llámenme por teléfono, papá. Siempre que puedan. -había júbilo en la voz de Lexa.

Clarke, estaba ocupada afuera con el perro, pero escuchando el estado de ánimo de la llamada de Lexa, también se sentía feliz. Lexa por fin progresaba.

Aunque el panorama de quedarse sola cuando ella se mudara al Centro con Heda no era alentador para nada. La embargó la tristeza. No quería entrar a al casa. No quería ver a Lexa con ese sentimiento alojado en el pecho, sentía que sus fuerzas flaquearían.

Se había estado mintiendo sobre lo que significaría la partida de Lexa para ella. Se convenció de que lo de la otra noche había sido una idea tonta, que había salido a la superficie por sus misma soledad. No, no sentía nada más por Lexa. Era imposible.

La observaba cuando se concentraba realizando una tarea, o jugando con Lilly. En sus pantalones de mezclilla, botas de trabajo y alguna camisa cómoda que le permitiera lo mismo moverse con facilidad y vestirse fácilmente. Había algo cautivante en su semblante. Un cierto aire regio mezclado con verdadera dulzura.

Había encontrado complicidad y entendimiento en pequeños gestos cotidianos. Y, sin darse cuenta, no se sentía sola.

Cuando Clarke finalmente encontró el valor para entrar a la casa, Lexa supo cómo se sentía sin necesidad de que lo dijera.

La invadió la necesidad de hablar, de decir algo ante el silencio incómodo que se suscitó entre ambas cuando Clarke se sobresaltó a encontrarla de pie en el pasillo, impidiendo su paso.

Tendrás mucho trabajo aquí por algún tiempo.

Lo sé -dijo Clarke de alguna manera logrando sonreírle con la voz. -Tendré que conseguir un poco de ayuda o esto se saldrá de las manos cuando te vayas.

Estoy segura de que Gunter lo hará siempre que se lo pidas -dijo Lexa dando un paso al frente. Sabía que debía algo más, pero no estaba segura de qué decir.- Debes de sentirte orgullosa de Setter's Dene, lo que tienes aquí es algo especial.

Lo estoy, me hace sentir bien pensar que he podido construir algo propio, por muy pequeño que sea. En realidad, hay algo… algo que no le he contado a nadie, ni a Wells, ni a O, ni a Lincon, oh cielos, especialmente no a Lincon. Hace un tiempo mucho antes de que llegaras, recibí una oferta de la fundación Muriel Wilson por Setter's Dene, una buena oferta. Aunque es un propiedad pequeña estaban realmente interesados en la ubicación, tanto que dejaron la oferta abierta.

Imagino que no estás interesada. -Lexa dijo aquello con cierta duda. Conocía bien a la fundación, había sido creada en honor a una bióloga y especialista en comportamiento animal muy respetada por los granjeros del país.

El asunto es que no lo sé. Quiero decir es importante para mí Setter's Dene y jamás abandonaría a mis animales. Pero no voy a negar que la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo no era tentadora. En una propiedad más grande, algo más parecido a lo que teníamos en The Ark. Pero lo cierto es que no soy tan tonta como para emprender semejante tarea yo sola. Vender Setter's Dene no es un aposibilidad, es un sueño imposible.

Lexa la escuchó por primera vez triste, con algo de desesperanza en sus palabras. Dio un paso más al frente en un intento desesperado por hacer algo que la animarla. Se sentía frustrada porque no era capaz de decir algo. Intuyó el lugar donde se encontraba el brazo de Clarke y lo recorrió hasta encontrar su mano. Sus dedos buscaron entrelazarse con los de Clarke. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Clarke… yo… quisiera poder hacer algo por ti… quisiera poder ayudar.

Pero en ese momento, Lincon apareció junto a la verja, llamando con entusiasmo.

Clarke se separó de ella de manera un tanto abrupta y caminó a la entrada para permitirle la entrada a Lincon, quien saludó tan alegre como siempre.

Lexa regresará a casa -anunció Clarke con algo raro en la voz. Lincon la rodeó con el brazo.

¿Qué sucede, Clarke?

Tonterías. Lexa se va y yo me siento inútil.

Aquello lo dijo como si Lexa no se encontrara en la misma habitación. Por un segundo, Lexa se sintió desconcertada al escucharla. ¿Acaso había dicho algo mal?

Necesitamos tu experiencia. Has ayudado a Lexa más que a ninguno de nosotros. No te subestimes. Después de Lexa vendrán otro y a ellos le ayudarás también.

Estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo, Clarke. En Setter's Dene y en el centro, nadie más podría hacerlo.-

Clarke le sonrió y regresó su atención al perro. Lincon no conocía la verdadera razón por la que se sentía triste.

Así que por fin entraste en razón- le dijo Lincon a Lexa-. Heda te está esperando, y tú a ya la conoces.

En realidad no -respondió Lexa. Heda se había marchado a recibir su entrenamiento antes de que ella recobrara plena existencia del mundo exterior. De cualquier manera, estaba segura de que no sería difícil trabajar con ella. Ningún perro había requerido un máximo esfuerzo de Lexa. Su relación con las personas era orto asunto.

Heda resultó tan buena discípula como Lincon había esperado. La sacaba todos los días, y con frecuencia caminaban entre ovejas y caballos. Clarke le había enseñado ya la disciplina básica de esperar a que se despejara el camino para antes de cruzar, pero ahora tendría que aprender maniobras más complicadas. Y dado el oficio de Lexa, la llevaron a ventas de ganado y aprendió a caminar entre los corrales a quedarse quieta mientras subastaban todo tipo de animales.

"Es magnífica", había dicho Lincon a Octavia, quien probaba a los perros lazarillos en sus primeras experiencias con personas ciegas. Heda pasó todas las pruebas con sobresaliente.

Era el momento de que Heda conociera a Lexa.

Días después por fin llegó el momento de que Lexa dejara a Clarke. Iba a tomar un curso de tiempo completo en el cual tendría que aprender más cosas de las que había imaginado. Ahora debía encontrar su camino en un lugar extraño, no sólo para aprender a tratar con Heda, también para convivir con otras siete personas ciegas, estrechamente, como no lo había hecho desde que había terminado la escuela.

Clarke la acompañaría al Centro. Las cosas entre ellas se habían puesto extrañas en los últimos días. Notaba como ella le dirigía la palabra sólo en lo necesario, nunca de mala manera. Pero era obvio que algo sucedía. Cuando quiso preguntar si todo iba bien recibió sólo evasivas. Le dolía mucho que las cosas fueran así. El viaje en el auto hasta el Centro fue una conversación de monosílabos incómodos y forzados. Lexa casi sintió alivio cuando finalmente llegaron.

A las puertas del edificio ambas supieron que alguna de las dos debía decir algo.

Te voy a extrañar. Buena suerte, Lexa.

Gracias por soportarme -expresó Lexa, y la tomó de la mano deseando poder verla. Clarke no se alejó, para su alivio - Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Lo sé… yo también te voy a extrañar. -dijo Clarke y Lexa notó que estaba conteniendo la emoción en sus palabras.

Lexa se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla, le estaba doliendo mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado separarse de alguien a quien conocía desde tan poco tiempo.

Lee el libro que dejé sobre la cama, hazlo por mí, por favor. - dijo antes de desprenderse de su mano.

Después de un breve silencio de sorpresa Clarke dijo:

Lo haré, lo prometo.

Y entonces se despidieron. Y Lexa se sintió sola al escuchar que el auto se alejaba.

Camino a casa, Clarke supo necesitaría de toda su fuerza para sobreponerse a lo que estaba sintiendo quebrarse en su pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

**El siguiente capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Clarke. Y dado que es una adaptación muy libre, tal vez no será un poquito más extensa de como lo había planeado. Gracias por leer y lo siento.**

Lincon llegó a su lado y le dio la bienvenida en un tono familiar. La condujo hasta su habitación y le informó que dos hombres y cinco mujeres llevarían el mismo curso que ella.

Tres son ancianos y han perdido la vista por diferentes enfermedades relacionadas con la edad -dijo Lincon-. Hay un chico ciego de nacimiento, que apenas ahora está listo para tener un perro. Hay una mujer de tu edad que ha esperado dos años. Necesita un perro pequeño, y sólo ahora hemos logrado entrenar uno lo bastante bueno. Estás tú y está un joven piloto de carreras, que perdió la vista en un choque. Por último está la directora de una escuela. Creo que causará ciertos problemas. Me da la impresión que es una de esas personas que siempre sabe más que los demás.

Lexa quedó turbada al descubrir que si Heda hubiera sido más pequeña, hubiera sido destinada a otra persona. Clarke le había contado sobre su entrenamiento en el Centro. La llevaron a una calle tranquila para aprender a detenerse con el paso de los automóviles y cuándo cruzar. También había aprendido a detectar las casi silenciosas bicicletas y a calcular la velocidad y la distancia. Viajó en autobús y en tren, guiada por Lincon, hasta la estación o la parada. Aprendió a entrar sin temor en tiendas grandes y pequeñas. De verdad parecía todo lo maravillosa que Clarke había prometido.

¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿De labrador o de retriever? -preguntó Lexa.

Tiene pelo, cabeza y cola de retriever. Es más, creo que cualquiera que no sea un experto diría que es un retriever puro -respondió Lincon-. Es tan bella que la gente la para en la calle para acariciarla. Pero no está permitido en horas de trabajo. Distraer a un perro en servicio puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Lexa asintió, entendía muy bien eso porque sabía que incluso distraer a un perro ovejero cuando trabajaba podía significar problemas.

La primera cena fue un acontecimiento un poco tenso. Lexa se sentía en desventaja entre personas desconocidas y que no vería jamás. La incómoda conversación fue dominada por al directora de la escuela, cuyo acento florido y un tanto pedante irritaba a Lexa fuera de toda proporción.

Claro que, eh, cuando tenga mi propio perro podré, eh, volver a vivir entre mis chicas sin, eh, ningún problema -dijo en un momento dado, y Lexa escuchó una voz que le susurraba al oído:

Eso será, eh, ma-ra-vi-llo-so.

Lexa rió.

Me llamo Lexa Woods. Soy granjera. Al menos eso era -agregó serenamente.

Soy Luna Halloran. Era bailarina -explicó la chica que tenía a su lado-. Me encontraba en esa Feria donde dos locos abrieron fuego contra el público y provocaron una explosión cuando le dieron a uno de los tanques de gas.

Lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad. Llevaba dos largos años sin ver y conservaba la alegría en su voz. Se rió de la mujer que irritaba a Lexa, y ahora seguía bromeando.

¿Por qué nos dieron chícharos? -preguntó-. Tengo las piernas llenas de ellos. Tal vez creen que es parte del proceso de acercamiento con los perros, comer directamente de esos platos metálicos en los que comen ellos ¿No deberían también dejarnos bajar al piso a comer? Sería mucho más fácil.

Las risas de ambas resonaron por todo el comedor, y Lincon se volvió a mirar a Lexa. Nunca la había escuchado reír con tanta alegría.

Comparte la broma -pidió.

Cuando Lexa contó la ocurrencia de Luna, todos rieron, menos la voz con el acento florido y pedante.

Que idea tan, eh, re-pul-siva -dijo la directora.

Pero se había roto el hielo y todos la ignoraron.

Más tarde, al conversar con Luna, Lexa comprendió por qué bromeaba todo el tiempo sobre su ceguera.

Mi madre quedó deshecha -le confió Luna-, por eso tuve que ser valiente. Había hecho tantos planes para mí. Si tengo hijos no haré planes para ellos. Es demasiada responsabilidad.

¿Te casarás? -preguntó Lexa.

Sí, estoy comprometida. Derrick estaba conmigo en la Feria. Perdió una pierna. Ahora tiene una prótesis y está aprendiendo a caminar de nuevo. No sabemos si el cojo llevará a la ciega o viceversa.

Esa noche, sintiéndose atrapada en una habitación extraña, Lexa tuvo tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

Pensó en Luna. Tenía 22 años y su ceguera era aún más absurda que la de ella. Lexa por lo menos había salvado de la muerte a cinco niños y a una mujer.

Tuve suerte -la escuchó decir en una ocasión a otra persona-. Muchas de las víctimas murieron o sufrieron heridas más graves. Yo puedo escuchar música, pasear bajo el sol, puedo reunirme con mis amigos, formar una familia. Y siempre quise tener un perro, pero nunca pude quedarme en casa para cuidarlo.

Convivir con Luna la hacía pensar mucho en Costia. Se llegó a preguntar si había sido injusta con ella. Si le había quedado a deber algo más a su relación. Sabía que ahora, en la distancia, podía entender que su decisión había sido la mejor. Se enteró por sus padre que durante su recuperación, Costia llamaba con frecuencia a High Hollows, preocupada por Lexa. También se enteró de que había vuelto a su trabajo en el extranjero, esta vez para no regresar.

Pero sobretodo, esa noche pensó en Clarke. Porque si sus miedos sobre no haber hecho lo correcto con Costia la inquietaban, los miedos de poder haber hecho algo para estropear su relación con Clarke o incluso la posibilidad de haberla lastimado, la aterraban.

Los días siguientes la acompañó un dolor constante en la boca del estómago que empeoraba cada vez que pensaba en Clarke. Lo único positivo era no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar más allá de su trabajo con Heda.

Las primeras lecciones del día siguiente no sorprendieron a Lexa. Acicalamiento y alimentación, ejercicio y cuidado, empleo de la voz para felicitar o reprender.

Nunca reprendan a un perro cuando vuelve a ustedes, aunque venga cubierto de lodo -señaló Lincon-. El perro ya habrá olvidado lo que hizo . Lo único que sabe es que fue a su encuentro y ustedes lo amonestaron por eso. La próxima vez no vendrá.

Aprovechó la tarde libre para llamar a sus padres. Estaban muy felices de oirla mejor, con ilusiones, con planes. Pensó en llamar a Clarke, sostuvo el teléfono en sus manos pero no encontró el valor.

Después del par de días iniciales de preparación teórica, por fin llegó el gran día. Todos fueron a sus habitaciones después del desayuno, donde aguardarían a sus perros. Lexa esperó sentada; sabía que Heda no sería realmente suya sino hasta que pasara cierto tiempo. Clarke había sido el primer amor de Heda, mientras que Lincon, quien le había impartido casi todo su entrenamiento, contaba con su respeto. Ningún perro con historia transfería su confianza de inmediato y algunos nunca llegaban a hacerlo. Heda podría ser así, y entonces Lexa se vería obligada a empezar de nuevo. Se preguntaba si Heda la recordaría; estaba muy nerviosa, como una adolescente en su primera cita.

Entonces escuchó ruido de patas en el corredor. Se abrió la puerta y Lincon dijo:

Aquí está; hazle saber que estás contenta, Lexa.

La puerta se cerró y Lexa se quedó a solas con su nueva perra.

Heda -dijo. Ella se acercó con precaución. Con su nariz fría le olfateó la mano y la ropa. Clarke había tocado su ropa; Caspar se había frotado contra ella, y Mellie también. Heda comenzó a reconocer. Movió la cola y le puso las patas sobre los hombros . Después se apoyó en ella, y Lexa se puso a acariciarla.

Lexa descansó la espalda en la silla, sintiendo el contacto de su nueva perra. Por un momento se sintió libre, totalmente relajada y en paz. Pero volvió a pensar en Clarke, en lo que sentía por Clarke y, extrañamente, pensó en lo diría Luna de eso. Seguramente haría una broma, pero estaba segura que la alentaría a seguir con su futuro. ¿Por qué ella seguía teniendo tantas dudas sobre su propio futuro? Se preguntaba amargamente mientras buscaba confort en las caricias a Heda.

Pero ahora tenía un tarea frente a ella que dejaba todo lo demás pausado, al menos en el corto plazo. Suspiró, exhausta.

Tenemos mucho que aprender, chica- dijo, y la cola de Heda batió con fuerza contra el piso.

No era difícil convivir con Heda cuando estaban de descanso. Pero Lexa descubrió pronto que la situación era muy diferente cuando entrenaban. La primera vez que la cepilló, Heda se mostró juguetona; trataba de morder el cepillo y de fastidiar, hasta que Lexa le habló con aspereza: con el tono de voz que ponía en orden a Flame.

En cuestión de segundos la había perdido.

Trató de encontrarla en el pequeño cubículo de acicalamiento, y cuando Lincon la escuchó llamar "ven Heda, aquí", se acercó de inmediato.

Te está eludiendo -le informó-. ¿Qué le hiciste?

No me obedecía, así que la regañé -respondió Lexa-. Se desbocó.

Es muy sensible -dijo Lincon-. Un pequeño cambio en el tono de voz es suficiente para corregirla. Escucha.

Ven, Heda. Muy bien, buena chica, bien.

No estoy acostumbrada a perros sensibles -replicó Lexa, irritada, presintiendo dificultades-. Siempre he sido yo la que manda.

Sólo recuerda que Heda no es Flame y tampoco es collie. Está ansiosa por complacerte, es muy sumisa en ciertos aspectos, pero tomará la iniciativa cuando surja algo que la obligue a usar su cerebro. Tendrás que aprender todo de nuevo, Lexa. Ya no eres la entrenadora. Ella tiene que entrenarte a ti. Me imaginé que te sería fácil, por tu experiencia. Pero pensando en lo que me has contado sobre Flame, no estoy seguro de que Heda sea la perra ideal para ti. No soporta que la traten con dureza. Tal vez necesita alguien más gentil.

¿Siempre surgen este tipo de problemas?

Lexa se sentía descorazonada.

Todo el tiempo. Es un desafío que debemos superar. Tengo que volver a entrenarte desde el principio, y tú debes aceptar que todas las razas son distintas. Algún día Heda te hará sentir orgullosa si se lo permites. Ahora cuida tu voz y no seas brusca con ella. No lo puede soportar.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Lexa estuvo pensado en lo sucedido aquella mañana. No había estado a gusto. No estaba acostumbrada a que su perro caminara delante de ella; sentía el impulso de chasquear los dedos para que volviera a situarse a su lado, donde siempre había caminado Flame. Por otra parte, no podía ver a Heda y sentía que el arnés la distanciaba por completo de ella. Se aferraba al arnés como un niño a su caballito de juguete. Varias veces, cuando Heda se detenía, le habló con mayor dureza de lo que era su intención. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la fuerza con que debía hablar para controlar a Flame.

No funcionará -había dicho Lincon con desesperación cuando Lexa se negó a moverse mientras Heda trataba de seguir adelante-. Usas un tono demasiado fuerte. Y la estás confundiendo. Confía en ella, por dios santo; ella sabe si el camino está libre. Era totalmente seguro cruzar en ese momento.

Estaban en un conjunto de callejones cercanos al Centro, y había vehículos que pasaban a baja velocidad en todas direcciones. Lexa estaba segura de que se encontraban cerca de un vehículo cuando en realidad éste iba por otro camino, así que se detuvo en seco y dijo con aspereza: "¡No, Heda!", segura de que la perra las llevaría a ambas a la muerte.

Era agotador y, cuando volvieron a su habitación, Heda se echó junto a la pared y la miraba con ansiedad, temerosa de que la amonestara de nuevo. Ella se quedó sentada, indefensa, sin atreverse a llamarla por temor a que se asustara aún más, y sabiendo que jamás podría controlarla. Tendrían que buscarle un perro menos sensible, un macho, y empezar de nuevo.

Lincon entró en el cuarto y encontró a Lexa en el sillón, con el rostro tenso y los puños cerrados, luchando contra la sensación de total abatimiento que la invadía. Miró a Heda, que le brindó media vuelta de la cola como saludo y no quitaba de Lexa sus preocupados ojos. Tenía que hacer funcionar esa pareja costara lo que costara.

La cena fue silenciosa. El entrenamiento no estaba resultando fácil para nadie. Todos habían vivido cuando menos una experiencia desalentadora.

Lincon, que había tenido muchos grupos como éste, sabía que todos eran bastante similares. Pero estaba molesto con Luna, cuya perra había sentido su nerviosismo. Estaba preocupado por Lexa, y le costaba trabajo tener paciencia con la directora de escuela, que fustigaba con su lengua amarga tanto a Lincon como al lazarillo. No estaba seguro de que a esa mujer pudiera entregarle nunca un perro.

Hasta Luna se encontraba desanimada.

Me sentía tan segura de estar en lo correcto - confesó a Lexa, al relatarle que había caído por una escalera-. Meggie se detuvo, pero yo no sentía nada frente a mí. Puedo percibir los obstáculos muy bien, pero ahí sencillamente no había nada. Por eso seguí adelante y fui a dar al suelo. Me raspé partes del cuerpo que no sabía que existieran.

Tienes suerte de no haberte roto un hueso -había dicho Lincon-. Debes confiar en Meggie. Ella no permitirá que te metas en problemas. Ninguno de ustedes está felicitando a sus perros lo suficiente. Ellos necesitan saber en todo momento que ustedes están complacidos. No vale la pena trabajar para alguien que nunca nos dice que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, los perros necesitan también mucho apoyo, se sentirán desalentados a menos de que los animen.

Ya bastante raros nos vemos -apuntó la directora-, sin necesidad de hacer el, eh, ridículo de hablarle a nuestros perros.

A mí me gusta hablar con mi perro -dijo Luna-. Pero al parecer no logro encontrar el tono adecuado. Necesito tu voz Lexa, creo que tu necesitas la mía. Esta mañana tuve que correr tras Meggie a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. No podía detenerla. No me hacía caso. Ahí me tienen gritando: "No, Meggie. Despacio, Meggie. por Dios, Meggie, detente." Todo lo que Lincon nos enseñó se me borró de la mente, y tuve que correr detrás de esa perra loca hasta que llegamos a un terreno baldío o algo así. Meggie se topó con un estúpido gato y olvidó sus lecciones.

No, tú olvidaste las tuyas -acotó Lincon-. Voy a grabar todo lo que ustedes dicen a sus perros. Entonces se podrán escuchar, y espero que se esfuercen por hacerlo mejor.

Cuando por fin escuchó su grabación, Lexa comprendió de inmediato por qué Heda le temía. Su voz no sólo daba órdenes, sino que tenía un tono cortante que, en honor a la verdad, nunca utilizó con Flame. Era una forma de expresar la frustración que sentía consigo misma, por todo, por Clarke, y el resentimiento por tener que depender de un perro.

Creyó estar segura de que lo único bueno de su cansancio y frustración con su trabajo en el Centro era que no estaba pensando en ningun otro problema. Pero se equivocó. Ahora le parecía obvio dónde estaba descargando todos sus negativos.

¿Puedes prestarme la grabadora alguna vez? -pidió Lexa a Lincon-. Me gustaría practicar.

Tú puedes ayudar a Luna y ella puede ayudarte a ti -sugirió Lincon-. Mientras Heda no recupere la confianza, tendrás que esforzarte el doble. Se llevaban bien hasta que empezaron a trabajar.

Lexa adoptó la costumbre de reunirse todos los días con Luna para escucharla dar sus órdenes y que ella escuchará a Lexa.

Suenas muy enojada con ella, Lexa. Suaviza la voz -decía Luna.

No, más bien así -señalaba Lexa cuando era su turno-. Meggie tiene que obedecerte, además de guiarte.

No pueden intercambiar perros -aclaró Lincon-, así que más les vale que sigan practicando.

Heda seguía indecisa. Lincon fue a la habitación de Lexa y le entregó una bolsa llena de golosinas para perro.

Juega con ella. Llámala y dale de comer un premio cada vez que venga -le explicó-. Y trata de divertirla un poco; eres demasiado seria. No seas tan vehemente.

Eso es fácil para ti -respondió Lexa, furiosa.

No, Lexa, no lo es -dijo Lincon, súbitamente irritado-. Cada nuevo grupo es para mí una agonía, un infierno. Ustedes están encerrados dentro de sí mismos, soportando una situación que yo sólo puedo imaginar, pero a veces veo más de lo que me gustaría ver. Luna ríe, pero tú no pueden verle los ojos cada mañana,enrojecidos después de haber llorado la mitad de la noche. Un hombre que vino el año pasado se emborrachaba todas las noches. No pudimos permitirle que se llevara al perro. El día después de regresar a casa se puso una pistola en la sien. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cuando pasan esas cosas? Tan perturbado que a veces quisiera renunciar. Tú eres más afortunada que la mayoría: tienes un hogar al cual volver, un trabajo que continuar, todo un futuro por delante. ¡Así que haz las paces con esa perra!

Lincon salió dando un portazo. Lexa se quedó culpable y pensativa. Lincon tenía razón, no se estaba esforzando. Necesitaba olvidar a Flame, a su forma anterior de entender a los perros, a su forma anterior de entender la vida. Había creído saberlo todo y ahora estaba perdida de nuevo, perpleja ante esa gentil perrita cruzada.

¡Ay, Heda! -suspiró-. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo, pequeña?

Ella se puso de pie, moviendo la cola, y Lexa se inclinó para acariciarla.

Sube -le ordenó, tocándose la pierna.

Ella le puso las patas sobre los muslos y Lexa sintió su cuerpo sobre las piernas. La levantó para sentarla en sus rodillas.

Cuando Lincon volvió para pedir disculpas por haberse exaltado, nadie respondió a su tímido llamado a la puerta. Entró. Lexa estaba dormida, recostada en el sillón; Heda estaba acurrucada en sus piernas, con la cabeza en sus hombros. Ella levantó la vista y movió la cola, pero Lexa no se despertó.

Aquella noche fue decisiva.

Lexa se concentró en las sensaciones que le transmitía el asa del arnés; trataba de hablar con voz más suave y ligera, y acordarse de felicitar a su perra todo el tiempo. Heda empezó a responder, a disfrutar del nuevo trabajo. Lincon, que los seguía de cerca, pudo ver el elocuente movimiento de cola de Heda al recobrar el entusiasmo.

Las sesiones se fueron volviendo más complicadas: cruzar calles en lugares con mayor movimiento, tratar de distinguir los diferentes ruidos del tránsito, aprender a detenerse cuando Heda se detuviera y reconocer la leve indicación que hacía como señal para seguir adelante. Aprender a confiar en ella.

Lexa nunca pensó que hubiera tantos peligros en la calle; carritos de bebé, personas mirando sus teléfonos móviles, escaleras, niños en bicicleta sobre las aceras, parquímetros, postes de electricidad.

Había aceras altas y bajas, algunas calles tenían una inclinación desconcertante que la hacía perder el equilibrio. Había que bajar escalones para entrar a algunas tiendas y subir escalones para entrar a otras, y siempre debía considerar la posibilidad de una sorpresa total, algún descubrimiento, de modo que la vida se volvía una exploración interminable.

En las noches, todos hablaban de los progresos que iban haciendo, intercambiaban información y comentaban sobre sus perros. Lexa aprendió que a Heda le gustaba rodar por el lodo, y Meggie tenía la debilidad de perseguir gatos. Había un perro llamado Danny que no podía resistir los barquillos de helado y corría a devorarlos cuando los veía en las manos de niños. Para alivio de todos, la directora abandonó por completo la idea de tener un perro, y Lincon estaba contento de que ella misma hubiera tomado la decisión.

Todos iban adoptando cierta actitud de parcialidad. Luna estaba segura de que su perra era la mejor y, poco a poco, Lexa se dio cuenta de que Heda tenía habilidades que para Flame hubieran sido totalmente imposibles.

Tu perra ha recuperado el instinto -le señaló Lincon después de una de sus sesiones conjuntas. Lincon estaba muy contento de constatar los cambios en Lexa, de verla pisar con seguridad, detenerse cuando la perra se detenía, felicitarla cuando lograban un cruce difícil y de cómo eso llenaba a Heda de felicidad. Llegarian a ser un buen equipo. Iba a tomar tiempo, pero los indicios estaban a la vista, y era eso lo que daba sentido a la vida de Lincon.

Eso y Octavia.

Lexa empezó a disfrutar de la aventura, a caminar nuevamente con rapidez. También fue un descanso de verse libre de los constantes dolores de los ojos y de la tiranía de las sesiones de tratamiento en el hospital. Habían controlado la inflamación, pero el tejido ocular estaba seriamente dañado.

Lexa descubrió que con ayuda de una regla podía escribir cosas decentemente legibles. La disposición de las palabras en la página serían extrañas, pero aquello se sintió como un progreso significativo. Podía ser una gran diferencia cuando regresara a trabajar a The Nunneries.

Lexa estaba depositando todas sus energías y su atención en el trabajo con Heda, y por fin veía los resultados.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Flame ante Heda y si Lilly, que volvería con ella a casa, se acordaría de ella.

Cierto día, sin previo aviso, Clarke fue a visitarla.

Lexa supo que algo extraño ocurría cuando sintió una atípica distracción en Heda mientras la cepillaba en su habitación.

Lo lamento -dijo Clarke y Lexa reconoció de inmediato su voz-. No quise distraerla.

Estamos tomando un descanso. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Lexa sin ser consciente de la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Te extraño -confesó a Lexa-. No lo digo sólo con las tareas en casa -rió, y para su sorpresa también lo hizo Lexa-. Estoy cuidando de una nueva camada. Pero también tengo un ayudante nuevo: Gunter viene todos los días, es muy fuerte; carga cosas y hace reparaciones. Admite que le le dé de comer, pero no acepta ni un centavo. Dice que es un alivio ser útil. Y estoy iniciando de ovejas con Racket. Por fortuna ya dejó el biberón. ¡Está listo para ser padre!

Así que le extrañaba. Lexa esperaba que tanto como ella a Clarke.

¿Cómo está Lilly? preguntó Lexa feliz, acercándose a Clarke guiada por Heda.

También te extraña. Se alegrará muchísimo cuando vayas a recogerla. Y Lexa… -dijo de pronto cambiando su tono de voz. El corazón de Lexa comenzó a latir muy rápido - no me gusto la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre nosotras, he venido a pedirte perdon. Sé que no manejé las cosas de una buena manera.

No -la interrumpió Lexa-, no tienes por qué decir eso, sé que yo hice muchas cosas mal.

No lo hiciste, Lexa -dijo amablemente, tocando su brazo.

Pero las hice, y no hablo sólo de mi recuperación. No fui justa contigo,Clarke.

De acuerdo, si tú me perdonas a mí, yo te perdono a ti -Lexa asintió, aliviada por la naturalidad e las palabras de Clarke-. Así que espero que ahora que te encuentras mejor, podamos llevar una amistad tranquila, sin los altibajos de una recuperación tan difícil como la que tuviste. Eres especial para mí, no quiero más que mantenerte en mi vida.

Amistad, entonces eso era lo que deseaba Clarke. Lexa se sintió furiosa consigo misma, la oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos. Todo por sus absurdos miedos. Escucharla, tenerla cerca de nuevo, había despejado sus dudas, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Y tampoco sabía si sería capaz de permanecer en la vida de Clarke de la forma en que ella lo deseaba. Pero por ella lo intentaría.

Hay algo más… -le confesó Clarke-. También he venido porque eres la única persona a la que me atreví a contarle sobre la oferta de la fundación Muriel Wilson.

Sí, lo recuerdo.

El asunto es, que me han vuelto a hacer una oferta. Y ha superado todas mis expectativas.

Entonces, ¿piensas aceptar?

Lexa pensó en la falta que haría Clarke en Setter's Dene, a Octavia, a Gunter, a las camadas del Centro.

Sé lo que estás pensando, y es por eso que necesito contártelo. He hecho un trato con ellos. Cuando entendieron que no era un asunto de dinero preguntaron qué podían ofrecer. Imagino que sabes que ellos se dedican al rescate de animales, tanto domésticos como de granja, y tal como te lo dije, la ubicación de Setter's Dene entra perfectamente en sus planes para trabajar cerca sus instalaciones en la ciudad y esa otra gran propiedad que tienen en el campo.

Sí, la conozco está a mitad de camino a casa. Sus instalaciones son de calidad, deben de haber ofrecido algo muy bueno para que aceptaras.

Justo eso fue lo que me convenció, no es el dinero… no es sólo dinero. Prometieron un convenio con el Centro, Lexa. Adiestramiento temprano para las camadas y alojar a pacientes para trabajar en sus instalaciones. Y claro, un lugar para Gunter.

Esa suena… increíble, Clarke… casi demasiado para ser verdad. - Lexa fue honesta, haciéndole ver preocupaciones.

Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo, oh, Lexa, te lo debo todo a ti. -Lexa frunció el ceño sin entender-. Ellos me visitaron, y sabían de ti, y del tiempo que pasaste en recuperación en Setter's Dene.

¿Cómo sabían eso?

Al parecer la misma Muriel Wilson convenció a la fundación, lo hizo por ti, Lexa.

¿Por mí? -Lexa no entendía nada. - Debió tratarse de un error.

No hay ningún error, ella misma me lo contó cuando llamó a casa. Te conoció camino a Setter's Dene. En el tren.

Lexa está convencida de que aquello era un enorme malentendido. Sabía perfectamente quién era esa mujer, como todos los granjeros del país. Pero nunca la había conocido personalmente, y además, la única persona con la que había hablado en el tren había sido esa amable mujer del criadero.

Y entonces lo entendió, la mujer con la que había hablado, ella era Muriel Wilson.

Nunca lo sospechó. Conocía su criadero, pero no tenía idea de que le pertenecía. Se sintió avergonzada de haber conversado a alguien a quien admiraba tanto y ni siquiera haberlo notado.

Se lo contó todo a Clarke, aún sintiéndose tonta.

De cualquier manera, te lo debo a todo a ti, Lexa.

¿Y qué harás ahora? -dijo Lexa quitándole importancia a su intervención azarosa en el asunto- ¿Buscarás un lugar más grande? Wells me habló de una vieja granja a un par de kilómetro de Setter's Dene. Ahí podrás empezar de nuevo.

Se hizo un silencio.

En realidad yo… he planeado mudarme de nuevo al sur, cerca de nuestro antiguo hogar en The Ark, tengo amigos y ofertas de lugares para mis animales. Incluso he pensado en estudiar veterinaria.

Aquello se sintió como un golpe en el estómago para Lexa. Sabía que The Nunneries y Setter's Dene no estaba a una corta distancia la una de la otra , pero sentía que podría estar en contacto con Clarke, visitarla a ella, cuando regresara al Centro o al hospital. Pero aquella distancia era casi como mudarse del país. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

Clarke estaba haciendo planes. Tal vez era tiempo de hacer los propios.

Me alegro mucho por ti, Clarke. Mereces todas las cosas buenas que te pasan. -No pudo ocultar la tristeza en su voz. Clarke reaccionó abrazándola, ninguna de las dos sabía qué más decir al respecto-. ¿Me harías un último favor, Clarke?

Lo que sea, Lexa -dijo sin separarse de su cuerpo.

En dos días será en concierto final ¿vendrías a verme?

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Lexa se resignó a disfrutar del momento, preguntándose si sería la última vez que tendría a Clarke entre sus brazos.

Después del concierto todos se marcharían a vivir sus propias vidas, a su manera, con sus propios perros. Y ahora Lexa sabía que esa nueva vida ya no incluiría a Clarke.


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento la demora, no estoy segura de poder seguir el ritmo de semanas anteriores debido a que estoy demasiado atareada por el momento. Pero le daré prioridad en cuanto tenga momentos libres. Nos acercamos al final. Disfruten.

Madison Woods había llamado a Clarke esa noche. Deseaba darle una sorpresa a Lexa ya que se suponía que Gustus iría por ella para regresar a casa después del concierto. Lexa podía haber viajado a casa en tren, pero con Lilly como complicación extra todos consideraron que el viaje en auto sería más fácil.

Hubiera querido que las cosas entre Lexa y yo fueran diferente antes de que ella viniera contigo -le había confesado en por el teléfono-, pero supongo que no supe manejar las cosas de la mejor manera cuando Lexa regresó a casa. Necesito ganar de vuelta esa cercanía que perdimos. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con eso.

Clarke había percibido una familiar nota de orgullo que le dificultaba expresar sus sentimientos en su voz. Las conocía muy bien en Lexa. Pero también reconocía la honestidad y la bondad en sus intenciones.

Maddie llegó el día previo al concierto. Pasaría esa noche en Setter's Dane, pero no la siguiente cuando Lexa regresara con Heda.

He hecho ya la reservación en la posada que está calle abajo, en verdad luce con llena de encanto.

Es una atracción turística en sí misma -dijo Clarke-, pero aún creo que no era necesario, pude haber pasado la noche en la sala, junto a chimenea. Lo hago cuando alguno de los animales necesita más atención -dijo sirviendo café en su taza.

Eso nunca podría permitirlo, Clarke -dijo con el mismo tono tajante que no daba oportunidad a debate de Lexa-. Es curioso pero, a estas alturas hemos hablado tanto que a veces ya creo que te conozco bien.

Lo mismo digo, señora Woods, es es placer conocerla al fin. Lexa habla mucho de High Hollows y The Nunneries, siempre con todo el cariño que les tiene a ustedes. -aquello era un verdad a medias, pero sabía que debía hacer lo posible por ayudarla a volver hacia su hija.

Gustus nunca tuvo este problema con ella, incluso antes del accidente, cuando ella se enfadaba por alguna tontería en la granja, él siempre encontraba una manera de volver a ella con una sonrisa. Hasta hoy no sé cómo lo hace. Debe ser un asunto de madre e hijas, ¿no crees?

Debe serlo -dijo tímidamente Clarke. Su relación con su propia madre no era algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente orgullosa-. Estoy segura de las cosas entre ustedes se solucionarán. Creo que todos extrañamos a Lexa, no sé cómo lo hace, pero logra un efecto peculiar en las personas.

Para bien y para mal -dijo Maddie y Clarke rió.

Estoy de acuerdo. Lexa es especial.

Maddie era una mujer sumamente inteligente, capaz de notar las más pequeñas flaquezas en las personas. Era una gran jugadora de poker. Pero al escuchar aquello, no necesitó hacer uso de esas cualidades para notar lo, estaba segura de que algo había ocurrido en la relación de Clarke con su hija.

Ella es especial, sí. Me alegra que mi hija tuviera a alguien como tú a su lado todo este tiempo.

Créame cuando le digo que ella me ha ayudado a mí tanto como yo a ella -concluyó Clarke antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

Clarke estaba sentada junto a Maddie en el público. La notaba inquieta, nerviosa por ver por fin a Lexa aparecer en el escenario. Presenciaron todos lo números, entre ellos una pieza teatral corta de dos mujeres que se movían como si pudieran ver; canciones de coros y, finalmente, Lexa, que entró al escenario guiada por Heda. Clarke sintió un gran regocijo cuando vio lo bien que se conducía Lexa y cómo la perra cuando se sentó.

Buenas noches a todos. Mi nombre es Lexa. Creo que fue Alice Walker quien dijo que "gracias" es la mejor oración que alguien puede hacer. Esta es nuestra noche de despedida y todos ustedes deben saber que esa es nuestra mayor plegaria hacia ustedes. Clarke Griffin, esta oración es para ti.

Clarke sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían cuando sintió la mirada de Meddie sobre ella. Pero para su fortuna, su atención, así como las de todos en el lugar se centró en la interpretación de Lexa.

 _Should Old Acquaintance be forgot,  
and never thought upon;_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?  
The flames of Love extinguished,  
and fully past and gone:  
Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold,  
that loving Breast of thine;  
That thou canst never once reflect  
on Old long syne._

 _On Old long syne my Jo,  
in Old long syne,  
That thou canst never once reflect,  
on Old long syne._

La canción hizo que tanto a Maddie como a Clarke les rodaran las lágrimas. Jake solía cantar esa misma canción cuando Clarke era niña, era una celebración tradicional escocesa por los viejos tiempos que comúnmente se cantaba en el inicio o el final de un largo viaje.

La letra expresaba exactamente cómo se sentía Clarke en ese momento. ¿Debía olvidarse todo lo bueno con los viejos malos tiempo? ¿Debía renunciar a todo lo bueno en su vida sólo por las dificultades que se presentaban en el camino?

Hubo un fuerte aplauso cuando Lexa terminó. Heda, sorprendida, se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a ladrar. Lexa rió, la acarició en la cabeza con la mano y Heda empezó a mover la cola, dando por hecho que el aplauso era para ella.

Había ruido y risas, felicitaciones y despedidas, hasta que llegó el momento de ir con amigos y familiares a las respectivas habitaciones, a prepararse para las siguientes etapas de sus vidas.

Clarke vio que Lexa subía las escaleras, Ella y Maddie subieron tras ella. De pronto Clarke pudo ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de Maddie.

Tal vez debo hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero quiero ser la primera en saludarla. -le dijo con un poco de inseguridad enla voz.

Desde luego -le respondió Clarke con una sonrisa que le dio confianza.

Madison llamó a la puerta y Clarke esperó ahí.

¿Papá? -respondió Lexa. Se suponía que era Gustus quien llamaría a la puerta.

Maddie abrió la puerta y Heda lanzó un pequeño ladrido.

Soy yo.

Hubo un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad; después Clarke escuchó a lexa cruzar velozmente la habitación y la vio abrazar a Maddie como si nunca fuera a soltarla. Ella supo entonces que había hecho lo correcto.

Esa noche, Lexa regresó a The Traveller's Rest acompañada de su madre, Clarke, Lincon, Octavia y Luna. Un pequeño brindis de despedida. Además, esa noche también conoció a Derrick, y le simpatizó, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba orgulloso de Luna. Ellos se casarían en siguiente fin de semana e irradiaban felicidad.

Después de un par de horas, Lexa, a pesar de la incomodidades usales, realmente no sentía la urgencia de marcharse, pero había sido un día largo, y varios de los presentes viajarian ese mismo día, así que, entre risas y lágrimas, todos dijeron adiós.

Poco tiempo después, Maddie las dejaba en Setter's Dene. Heda estaba un tanto inquieta por la familiaridad en los olores del lugar, así que cuando Lexa le retiró el arnés, Heda fue a encontrarse con Gaspar y Mellie.

Lexa y Clarke, aunque amables y alegres, no cruzaron muchas palabras en los pocos minutos que compartieron juntas tras llegar. Por un lado Lexa prefería no hurgar en una herida que sabía muy bien sería difícil de sanar, ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía por Clarke, y era por eso que no deseaba estropear el recién recobrado entendimiento entre ambas. Se conformaría con su amistad, si eso significaba mantenerla en su vida. Era por esa razón que había cantado aquella canción, no deseaba renunciar a ella, ni con todo el dolor que eso supondría.

Para Clarke, la idea de saber que aquel sería un adiós rotundo flotaba encima de los sentimientos confrontados que esa canción había dejado en ella. Deseaba con todo su corazón tener un nuevo inicio con Lexa, uno donde se asegurara de su bienestar. Pero ahora tenía muchas dudas.

Lexa terminaba de acomodar las pertenencias de Lilly y de Heda junto a su muda de ropa en la pequeña maleta de mano que llevaría consigo la mañana siguiente, cuando le dijera adiós a Setter's Dene para siempre.

Oyó un toquido en el marco de la puerta pero no percibió ningún movimiento inusual de Heda. Con Clarke no reaccionaba como lo hacía con el resto de las dos personas. La perra apenas había alzado la mirada desde su cama de mantas en la esquina de la habitación.

Sabes que no era necesario que tu madre se fuera, ¿cierto? -dijo desde el umbral en pijama.

Eres libre de llamarla para discutirlo nuevamente -le dijo sonriendo.

Ahora entiendo de dónde has sacado tanta testarudez.

¿Se supone que eso sea un halago? -dijo alzando una ceja, fingiendo enfado.

No -rió Clarke. Pero había ido hasta ahí para decir algo, y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad-. Lexa…

¿Sí?

Te voy a extrañar, a donde quiera que vaya, no te voy a olvidar nunca, tú… tú cambiaste mi vida. Aún no sé muy bien cómo, sólo lo hiciste.

Se hizo un silencio. A Clarke la traicionó la emoción y supo que Lexa había notado el cambio en su respiración, que delataba su esfuerzo por no llorar.

¿Clarke? -le dijo Lexa acercándose- ¿Me dejarias?... ¿estaría bien si yo te tocara un momento? Tu rostro… quisiera sentir tu rostro. Sólo un momento.

Aquella petición le pareció tremendamente dulce y enternecedor, por el modo en el que lo había dicho, con una inocencia y un nerviosismo que jamás le había escuchado antes. Y sobre todo, cargado del amargo sabor a despedida.

Claro que sí, Lexa -dijo acercándose también y tomando sus manos para guiarlas a su rostro.

Lexa comenzó palpando sus mejillas, subiendo lentamente hasta su frente. Acarició sus cejas gentilmente y rodeó sus ojos hasta llegar a su nariz. Clarke sentía electricidad en el cuerpo, tenía la seguridad que su cuerpo se rendiría. Y cuando Lexa llegó a su boca, a Clarke ya no le pareció tan buena idea el haber aceptado.

Sabía que debías de ser hermosa -dijo Lexa con media sonrisa burlona ante el absurdo. Mientras sus manos abandonaban su rostro.

Clarke rió, pero la cascada de sentimientos en su pecho no le permitían parecer muy feliz.

Lo siento -dijo Clarke dando un paso hacia atrás- Creí estar lista para decir adiós, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Lexa, sin embargo, no dejó que se alejara, y dio un paso al frente.

Yo sé que nunca voy a estarlo, Clarke. No podría.

¿Por qué? -preguntó, Clarke, apretando los puños, desesperada y conteniendo el llanto con todas sus fuerzas. Lexa estaba diciendo cosas que ella nunca se atrevería a pronunciar.

Porque… -fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar Clarke antes de sentir los labios de Lexa contra ella, firmes y tranquilos, retando toda la excitación de su cuerpo, la adoraba y la odiaba por hacer eso, ser capaz de tener control sobre sí misma. Clarke amaba su gentileza e intentaba responder de la misma forma, perderse en el beso y olvidarse de todo. Pero sentía que en poco tiempo aquello se convertiría en un recuerdo cruel, cuando Lexa se hubiera marchado.

Por un segundo dudó, y separó sus labios de los de Lexa. Abrió los ojos y observó su rostro, su mirada congelada, pero el resto de su rostro delataba confusión, Clarke se asustó cuando creyó ver en ella dolor. Se preguntó si acaso ella estaba sintiendo el mismo miedo que ella.

Clarke… -susurró Lexa, aún cerca de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento cercano, y sus manos en su cuerpo.

Entonces Clarke ya no pudo más, volvió hasta sus labios y los cerró con fuerza sobre los de Lexa. profundizó el beso mientras sus manos se aferraban a Lexa como una súplica. Lexa acariciaba su cuello y su rostro mientras la besaba con la misma intensidad. ¿Estaba llorando? Podría sentirla recorriendo su cuerpo con curiosidad y deseo. Sus manos hablaban por ella, privilegiando el tacto ante todo. Sabía que las sensaciones eran diferentes para ella, más intensas, más vívidas. Quería que Lexa la sintiera,su besos, sus piel y cada caricia, la sentía intentando memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo cuando las ropas comenzaban a caer. Lexa buscó el contacto de su piel con su cuerpo y con su boca se abrió camino hasta cada rincón.

Clarke la observaba con una sonrisa. Lexa tenía los ojos cerrados parecía concentrada en su respiración, que comenzaba a encontrar su ritmo calmado habitual. Sus cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos de sudor, recostados sobre la cama de Lexa y cubiertos apenas con una manta en la fría noche. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta su vientre y Lexa alcanzó su mano para juguetear con sus dedos.

Hola -dijo Clarke después de acercar su cuerpo al de Lexa y dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

Hola - respondió Lexa abriendo sus ojos al fin.

¿Estás bien?

Sí., lo estoy. Tal vez esperado no despertar de pronto de un hermoso sueño -dijo sonriendo y Clarke rió.

No lo harás -dijo antes de besarla de nueva cuenta y recargar su cabeza sobre su cuerpo. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo, aun con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen de Lexa.

Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así.

Podemos hacerlo, tenemos toda la noche.

No. Quiero decir quedarnos así para siempre.

A Clarke le dolió el pecho. Ella quería los mismo, lo deseaba con todo su ser.

Es un deseo hermoso, Lexa. Lamento mucho que las cosas tengan que ser así.

Pero, Clarke -dijo mientras ella sentía el corazón de Lexa acelerar bajo su cuerpo-, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así.

Lexa… -dijo ella incorporándose, buscando su rostro.

Lo siento, de verdad, siento lo que voy a decir. Sé que te estoy poniendo en una situación muy difícil, que es egoísta de mi parte.

No. Lexa. - suplicó Clarke

Lo sé, Clarke. Pero quiero decirlo. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Tú y tus animales, y lo que haga falta. Ven a The Nunneries, siempre quise ver otros animales además de ovejas en la granja. No tienes que hacerlos ganado, sólo seguir cuidando de todos ellos como lo haces hasta ahora. Puedes abrir un albergue, las tierras son muy grandes, habrá espacio para todo, puede tener Setter's Dene de nuevo, o The Ark o lo que desees. Y además, está la escuela veterinaria de nuestro condado. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Yo aprenderé, haré todo para valerme por mí misma en la granja, con ayuda de Heda. Ya lo verás, vendrán personas a aprender de ovejas, y yo misma encontraré la forma de seguir manteniendo a la granja como lo que siempre ha sido. Lo prometo, Clarke. Sé que contigo a mi lado lo lograré. Por favor, Clarke. Sólo, no te alejes. Eso no podría soportarlo. Porque yo…Clarke, por favor. - Lexa lloraba y decía todo aquello suplicando, en desesperación.

Lexa no contuvo ningún sentimiento ni deseo. Clarke podía ver su dolor y su sinceridad.

No. Por favor. No sigas. -se tomó un tiempo para sentarse, sentía que la piel de Lexa le quemaba, y no quería perder el control y soltarse a llorar-. Ese es un sueño hermoso, Lexa. Pero te aseguro de que lo puedes lograr sin mí. No sería justo que pensaras lo contrario, que sólo puedes lograrlo con alguien más. Eres maravillosa, Lexa, lo he visto. Lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

Entonces, ¿tú no quieres eso? -Clarke negó mientras las lágrimas caían ya irremediablemente por su rostro.

Pero claro que lo quiero, Lexa. Es algo más hermoso de que lo que nunca pude haber imaginado.

Entonces… no lo entiendo.

Oh, Lexa, ¿Además de no ser justo para ti? ¿Que de que yo nunca podría hacerte… hacernos algo así? Sería algo muy irresponsable, tú necesitas tiempo con Heda en la granja. No puedo hacerlo, Lexa. Si llegara a plantearme todo eso que has dicho también estaría poniendo nuestras vidas en colisión. Simplemente no creo que lo que deseamos sea lo que necesitemos ahora. Necesitamos terminar de sanar y tristemente eso es lo que nos va a alejar.

Clarke sabía que estaba causando mucho dolor a Lexa con sus palabras. Pero no podía mentirle. Si empezaba esa relación con ella en ese momento, ambas se perderían en el camino. Y si Clarke estaba segura de una cosa en su vida es que nunca más permitiría que eso pasara con Lexa.

Lexa cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y después de unos segundos asintió e intentó sonreírle.

De acuerdo, Clarke. Lo entiendo. Sólo quiero pedirte algo más. ¿Podrías regresar el tiempo? ¿Olvidar lo que dije y volver a estar recostada junto a mí? No diré nada más. lo prometo.

Clarke no respondió, y volvió a sus brazos en silencio, orando para que el sueño la venciera y así no pensar en nada más esa noche que la tibia piel de Lexa bajo ella.

La mañana siguiente, Maddie desayunó en Setter's Dene antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a casa. La tensión entre Lexa y Clarke era más que palpable, y no quiso preguntar nada sobre lo que ocurría.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo en el auto, Maddie se despidió de Clarke con un abrazo.

Estoy en deuda contigo, Clarke. Pero quiero que sepas que me une a ti todavía más el saber la excelente persona que eres. Te deseo lo mejor en el sur. Llama a casa, a todos nos dará gusto saber de ti en tu nuevo hogar.

Muchas gracias, señora Woods. La voy a echar de menos. - Clarke no podía pronunciar demasiadas palabras. Tenía la horrible sensación de tener algo atorado en la garganta y sentía que si hablaba demasiado, vomitaría. Aún así se las arregló para regalarle una sonrisa a Maddie y desearle un buen viaje antes de que subiera al auto.

Lexa terminaba de acomodar la jaula de Lilly y a Heda con su arnés en el asiento trasero. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una ropas muy parecidas a las que llevaba la primera vez que la había visto en la estación de trenes. Cuando se giró para despedirse de Clarke, ella no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría viéndola partir. como de costumbre, Lexa alzó su mano para saber donde se encontraba Clarke, y como de costumbre, Clarke la alcanzó con la suya.

Lexa la abrazó y hundió su rostro en su cuello. Clarke sentía que el dolor era ya muy grande para caber en su cuerpo. El mundo entró en silencio cuando Lexa dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Te amo, Clarke -dijo con la voz quebrada-. Adiós.

Lexa lo intentó, pero no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas. Subió al auto, se puso el cinturón y pidió a su madre que arrancara. El auto avanzó lentamente, y se alejó de Setter's Dene.

Las palabras de Lexa había hecho un agujero en el pecho de Clarke. Ella ahora lloraba, a un lado de la cerca de su jardín, no podía contenerse. Estaba dejando ir al amor de su vida.

Maddie veía con preocupación a su hija, la veía llorar en silencio intuyendo algo de lo que había pasado. Pero sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellas dos cuando había interferido en su relación con Costia. No pudo arriesgarse a cometer ese mismo error.

De pronto, Heda comenzó a ladrar. Miraba por el vidrio trasero en dirección a Setter's Dene, y volteaba hacia Lexa desesperada.

Tranquila, chica. Está bien -le dijo Lexa extendiendo en su brazo para calmarla.

Pero en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca supo que no, que aquello no estaba bien.

Mamá, detén el auto.

¿Cómo?

Detén el auto, por favor.

En cuando Maddie bajó de velocidad lo suficiente, Lexa abandonó su asiento y abrió la puerta trasera para tomar a Heda por el arnés. No le dijo ni una palabra. Sólo la siguió, corriendo tras ella sin saber muy bien cómo.

Clarke no la vió venir, estaba muy ocupada tratando de secar sus lágrimas cuando oyó el jadeo de un perro tras ella. Cuando al fin la vio, Lexa la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Ninguna de las dos había tenido tiempo para dejar de llorar. Pero poco importaba ahora, cuando se besaban de esa forma en la acera.

Voy a estar lista cuando tú lo estés -dijo separando sus labio y juntando sus frentes-. Te voy a esperar en The Nunneries, Clarke. Sin importar cuánto tiempo nos tome.

Clarke asintió pegada a ella y volvió a besarla. Segundo después pudo al fin pronunciar unas palabras que ya no podía callar más.

Yo también te amo. Más de lo que imaginas. -Lexa le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Ambas escucharon el motor del auto de Maddie mientras se acercaba de nuevo, aunque agradecieron la respetuosa distancia donde lo aparcó. Se separaron y Clarke miró hacia el auto un tanto avergonzada, caminaron hasta ahí tomadas de la mano.

Hasta pronto, Clarke -dijo antes de volver al auto y dejar un último beso en sus labios.

Hasta que nos no encontremos de nuevo -le respondió ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**ME PARECE QUE ESTE SERÁ EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

El viaje le pareció muy distinto de su solitaria travesía de tantos meses atrás. Lilly, en su jaula, se quejaba cada vez que el auto tomaba una curva. Heda iba dormida detrás de Lexa, mientras Maddie conducía para llevarlos a casa.

El hogar. Lexa podía visualizarlo con claridad. Lo que la esperaba al llegar.

Sabía dentro de su corazón que Clarke tenía razón. Por mucho que el dolor fuera insoportable para las dos, y que Lexa hubiera deseado que Clarke aceptara su propuesta, no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Era cómo realmente se sentía, pero también sabía que estas habían venido de un lugar de absoluta desesperación. De creer que perdería a Clarke para siempre. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría comprendía que hubiera sido un error. Porque cuando Clarke hablaba de sanar, no se refería a su ceguera ni a su cuerpo. Y también hablaba de ella misma, de su convivencia con la soledad. Y ni ella ni Lexa querían convertir su relación en ningún tipo de codependencia. Era otra de las cosas que había aprendido en el Centro. La relación con su perra debía ser única, no necesitaban de ninguna persona para valerse en sus vidas. Debían aprenderlo a hacerlo solos. Y era verdad, no necesitaba a Clarke para eso.

Así como también era verdad que la necesitaba en su vida porque la amaba.

Ya no sentía culpa, en lugar de eso sentía esperanza. Lo que venía a continuación en su vida la emocionaba. Aún con el corazón adolorido con cada kilómetro que ponía entre ella y Clarke.

Por fin llegaron a High Hollows. Su padre la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos. Los trabajadores también estaban ahí, para estrecharle la mano y que supiera que nada había cambiado.

Más tarde, Lexa salió con Heda al patio y se dirigieron a las colinas; Lexa descubrió que podía caminar tan rápido como antes y Heda la llevaba a donde ella quisiera. Se sintió jubilosa de regresar a casa y saber que era dueña de una nueva libertad, que otra vez controlaba su propia vida.

Esa sensación la acompañó toda la noche, sirviendo de paliativo mientras su mente se escapaba hacia Clarke. Al día siguiente sus padres la llevaron a The Nunneries. Al llegar, Lexa escuchó los pasos de Ryder en la cocina y ruido de patas. Heda se quedó mirando la puerta. Flame entró y levantó la cabeza al oler a Lexa. Por un instante se quedó quieto, incrédulo. Después cruzó la habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de Lexa, moviendo la cola frenéticamente, gimiendo de tanta excitación, lamiéndole el rostro y oprimiéndose contra ella mientras Heda los miraba.

Por fin se quedó tranquilo, tan cerca de Lexa como fuera posible.

Heda -llamó Lexa; sabía que ella estaba esperando y temía que sintiera celos, y la perra caminó hasta detenerse a su lado. Flame se levantó y la olfateó con precaución de la cabeza a la cola. Su olor estaba en Lexa y el olor de Lexa estaba en ella. Y era hembra. Un macho hubiera causado problemas, pero aquello iba funcionar.

Ryder felicitó a Lexa por su recuperación y después salió a terminar sus tareas. Lexa estaba agotada por los sucesos del día, su cuerpo aún sufría dolor en ocasiones. Se fue a sentar junto al fuego, con la cabeza de Flame sobre la pierna y acariciando el el cuerpo de Heda a su lado.

Era agradable estar en casa.

Lexa creía conocer The Nunneries hasta con los ojos vendados, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Había olvidado los dos escalones para bajar la cocina y los cuatro para subir a la casa frente a la puerta trasera.

Heda la guiaba por todas partes, pero Lexa creía conocer el camino mejor que ella y, en dos ocasiones, trato de hacerla dar la vuelta en una esquina que le era familiar y ella permaneció quieta como una roca. La segunda vez obedeció la orden y siguió caminando, pero con lentitud, para que ella pudiera extender la mano y descubrir que había una pared de madera enfrente.

Llévame adentro -ordenó a Heda. Por fin sentía bajo los pies algo que le era familiar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en la nueva cuadra de la cual le había hablado su padre, que había construido para guardar caballos. Un momento después, algo chocó contra ella. Sintió una cabeza robusta. Era un becerro, que se encontraba ahí por razones que ella desconocía. Más tarde descubrió que estaba enfermo y lo mantenían aislado; los caballos pastaban afuera.

En una forma irracional y muy irritada, empezó a sentir que estaba de sobra en la casa. Ryder había tomado las riendas y su padres seguía cambiando cosas sin consultarla. Incluso Raven Reyes tenía cierta injerencia en la granja, con el ganado de su familia aún pastando en sus tierras. No la necesitaban, y todos sus planes, todo lo que le había prometido a Clarke se arruinó.

Y en todo momento tenía que ser cuidadosa con Heda. Ninguno de sus perros había sido tan sensible. Ella reaccionaba a todos sus estados de ánimo y no podía soportar que Lexa le hablara con dureza, aunque no se dirigiera a ella. Tenía que aprender a controlar su mal humor.

Estar en casa era mucho más difícil que vivir en el Centro. Allá todos daban por hecho su ceguera; aquí era una extraña en un mundo de personas con vista, dependía de los demás para saber si una silla había sido movida, o para que le advirtieran de cualquier peligro. Una vez más se sintió atrapada dentro de sí misma. Empezó a sospechar que las personas le ocultaban cosas, y Maddie requería de toda su paciencia para convencerla de que la acompañara al pueblo o de que fueran juntas a cualquier lugar fuera de The Nunneries.

La adaptación era lenta, tan lenta que ni sus padres ni ella advertían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Heda era ahora parte de Lexa. Confiaba plenamente en ella y la trataba con infinita gentileza. En pocas semanas ya la guiaba hasta el pueblo sin ayuda de nadie.

Sabía el camino al almacén, al herrero, a la farmacia, al banco. Todos la conocían y la saludaban, también a Lexa. Ella podía hablar nuevamente sobre ovejas con autoridad. Recordaba las genealogías y podía opinar sobre las diferentes razas y precios, escuchar programas sobre asuntos agrícolas y mantenerse al tanto de las noticias.

En el par de meses siguientes, Lexa ya pastoreaba en las colinas, guiada por Heda y Flame a su lado. Flame le acercaba a las hembras y le ladraba a los corderos que se metían en problemas. Heda conducía a Lexa, que no necesitaba de los ojos para desprender a un cordero de un arbusto espinoso, palpar una herida en la pierna de un animal o enviar a Flame a traer a Ryder.

Ahora podía apreciar el mundo de Octavia. Se sentía cierta ligera en el aire en un día soleado y una marejada de vida en el campo, hojas secas bajo los pies, de vegetación y los sonidos de los animales. Desde la costa llegaba el aroma a mar. Le encantaba sentarse a escuchar el ruido de las ola en un día agitado. Los gritos de las veloces e invisibles aves que giraban y se zambullían. Y por encima de todo, empezó a disfrutar de los días airosos, cuando tenía que luchar contra esa fuerza desgarradora que sacudía los árboles y todo lo exterior cobraba vida; entonces, en medio del estruendo, podía atisbar nuevamente el mundo que había perdido..

Parece la diosa del viento -dijo Ryder a Maddie un día que miraban a Lexa caminar a grandes pasos sobre las colinas, con el cabello sacudido por el aire y el rostro hacia el cielo. Heda detestaba el viento, pero había aprendido a trabajar en él; y Flame, que lo adoraba, corría por delante pero regresaba una y otra vez para hundir si nariz en la mano de Lexa. Ya se había dado cuenta ahora que algo era diferente en su ama, no podía ver. El perro hacía que sus reuniones siempre fueran alegres.

No es fácil -dijo Maddie. Y no lo era.

Para ella y Gustus era más difícil de lo que habían previsto, muchos cambios y demasiadas oportunidades para hacer algo que lastimara a su hija, emocional y físicamente. Pero el empeño que Lexa ponía en su día a día los contagiaba de esperanza. Las semanas pasaban y Lexa mejoraba. Maddie sabía que ese era sólo el primer paso en la felicidad de su hija. Faltaba algo importante en su nueva vida. Faltaba alguien.

Lexa hablaba con Clarke prácticamente todos los días. Le daba noticias de Setter's Dene y de sus animales. La fundación había comenzado con los cambios en la propiedad. Derrumbando y construyendo. La casa se mantendría para los futuros habitantes y huéspedes, pero también necesitaría reformas. Los animales se quedarían con Wells Jaha por un tiempo, él había insistido, mientras se decidía su viaje al sur.

Mientras tanto, Clarke pasaba un tiempo con su madre en la ciudad. Lexa podía notar la alegría en su voz y eso hacía que la distancia doliera un poco menos.

Se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban, y Clarke se alegraba por los progresos de Lexa en The Nunneries. Pero había algo aún sin resolver en sus vidas que las obligaba a posponer una decisión definitiva. Clarke dudaba sobre su siguiente paso y Lexa ya no estaba tan segura de poder complir con la promesa de esperar. Ambas trabajaban con todo su empeño, pero la incertidumbre estaba presente.

Una tarde el teléfono del salón sonó. Lexa se encontraba sola. Ryder ya estaba ocupándose de los corderos mientras ella terminaba su comida.

¿Sí? -contestó Lexa.

Hola, Lexa.

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Esa voz. La conocía muy bien.

Costia -exhaló con sorpresa.

Espero no resultar una molestia -se disculpó-. Imaginé que debías estar en casa.

Lo estoy, sí -respondió Lexa un tanto nerviosa.

Escucha yo… necesitaba escucharte. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y tú y yo fuimos importantes para la otra alguna vez. Quisiera enmendar lo que sucedió, terminar las cosas de otra manera ¿No crees que al menos nos debemos eso?

Sí. Lo creo también -dijo Lexa pasando saliva-. Te debo una disculpa. Después de lo que te hice en el hospital, pensaba que nunca más sabría de ti...Que me odiarías.

Si soy honesta, Lexa, yo también pensé eso por algún tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio que ninguna de las dos supo cómo descifrar.

Sé todo lo que has logrado. Maddie ha sido amable conmigo, me ha mantenido informada de tu progreso. Quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz por ti, Lexa.

Gracias. No ha sido fácil, pero tenías razón. Mi testarudez puede lograr maravillas -ambas rieron. Se había roto el hielo.

¿Estás de regreso en casa? Tal vez podríamos comer juntas, hablar - ofreció.

Me voy mañana. Pasaré un año en una escuela en Pretoria.

Vaya, Pretoria. Eso es maravilloso. - Y lejano, pensó Lexa.

Lo es… Sé que parece una locura, pero conocí a la persona correcta, viajaremos juntas.

Ya veo… - dijo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. - Te deseo lo mejor. Siempre.

Gracias, Lexa. Eso significa mucho para mí. Tal vez pueda visitarte cuando regrese. Me gustaría mantenerte en mi vida. Tener tu amistad.

Eso me gustaría mucho -Lexa suspiró-.

Y de nuevo un silencio. Amas sabían que quedaba mucho por ser dicho, pero no podían aún. Aunque tal vez, Lexa tenía otra idea en mente.

Dime algo, Costia. Y por favor, sé sincera. No importa si crees que tus palabras me lastimaran. Necesito saber la verdad

De acuerdo -prometió.

¿Crees que habría cambiado algo? Si no te hubiera pedido que te marcharas. Si no te hubiera herido de esa manera ¿Pudo haber sido diferente para nosotras?

Otro silencio.

Quieres la verdad, ¿cierto?

Por favor -pidió Lexa.

La verdad, es que quiero creer que no. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón, Lexa.

Entiendo -dijo Lexa con cierta tristeza.

Espero que así sea. Espero que entiendas de verdad lo cruel que hubiera sido para las dos permanecer en una relación en la que no debíamos estar. Yo he encontrado mi verdadera pasión y tú te encuentras luchando para recobrar tu lugar en el mundo. Si no me hubieras pedido que me marchara entonces, tal vez hubiéramos arruinado nuestras vidas. Fuiste mi primer amor, Lexa. Y yo fui el tuyo. Seamos felices por haber tenido eso.

Lo haré… estoy tratando.

Una vez que se despidió de Costia y colgó el teléfono, Lexa sintió la necesidad de salir de la casa. Llamó a Heda con gesto casi imperceptible y la perra se puso en cuatro patas a su lado, lista para la tarea. Lexa y la tomó del arnés y emprendieron camino hacia las colinas mientras Flame las seguía.

La caminata le sirvió para recordar cómo había sido su vida hasta el antes del accidente, desde un punto de vista nuevo para ella. La Lexa de antes no tenía miedos, ni dudas, tan sólo planes y sueños. En el último periodo de su vida, el miedo siempre se había hecho presente en su vida, de una manera u otra, obligándola siempre a ajustarse para sobrevivir día tras día. supo que había superado uno de sus miedos más profundos. Había conservado el temor de arruinar todas las relaciones de su vida, por lo que ella había hecho con Costia. Y durante mucho tiempo también había temido que Clarke lo sospechara. Que tuviera reticencia a una relación con ella por su manera de actuar en el pasado. Cuando se sentía perdida en la oscuridad.

Pero lo cierto era que Clarke jamás la había hecho sentir así. Esperaba que tarde o temprano esas emociones salieran a la superficie, pero se había equivocado terriblemente. Ahora nisiquiera se lo cuestionaba. Pero hasta antes de la llamada con Costia, creía merecer el desprecio de las personas a las que había tratado mal. De su familia, de las personas en el Centro, y, sobre todo, de Clarke. Ahora se sentía completamente libre de esas sensaciones.

La llamada de Costia había revitalizado a Lexa.

Ahora tenía un plan.

Sintió una seguridad recuperada, y pese a lo arriesgado de idea, estaba convencida de hacer lo correcto.

Había hablado con sus padres al respecto, y ellos, aunque menos optimistas, habían accedido a ayudarle.

También lo consultó con sus trabajadores, quienes entendían más trabajo como más honorarios. Todos estaban felices de ver a la Lexa de antes, con nuevos proyectos y su liderazgo nato vuelto a poner en marcha.

Lo primero que hizo después fue llamar a Wells Jaha.

Al principio, él se había mostrado reticente. No quería tener problemas con Clarke y mucho menos traicionar su confianza.

Pero finalmente Lexa había logrado convencerlo al explicar su plan a detalle.

Era brillante.

Logró tener todo listo en la granja en poco tiempo.

La instalación de una nuevo sistema de cercado y la reparación del establo trasero, que se encontraba abandonado desde que Lexa era una niña, había sido lo más difícil. Todos sus empleados habían trabajado arduamente, incluyéndola a ella.

Los animales habían llegado finalmente un jueves en medio de un clima hermoso y Lexa había revisado a cada uno de ellos con escrutinio y paciencia.

El transporte fue costoso, ahí se habían ido todos los ahorros personales que Lexa poseía hasta antes del accidente. Pero no aquello no tenía importancia. Estaba segura de que construía su futuro en base a esa decisión.

Y por fin llegó lo inevitable, mientras tomaba un descanso en su sofá después de aquel duro día de agotador trabajo, el teléfono sonó con lo que la Lexa le pareció un timbre de reproche. Esperaba algo así.

¿Quieres decirme qué demonios estabas pensando? - dijo una voz exaltada.

Hola, Clarke -tenía que confesar que enfadada sonaba adorable.

¿Y si hubiera ocurrido algo en el viaje? ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

Están bien. Todos. Yo misma me he asegurado. Pasaré la noche en el granero, con ellos y estaré alerta. Nada les sucederá. Lo prometo.

Es que no puedo creer tu atrevimiento. Y una cosa eres tú, pero Wells ¿cómo has podido convencerlo de hacer algo así?

La culpa ha sido toda mía, por favor, no te enfades con él.

Es mi amigo, o se supone que lo sea. Y no me da gana perdonarlo.

¿Estás enfada?

Claro que lo estoy - Clarke escuchó sonidos del otro lado de la línea que delataban a Lexa-¿Te divierte?

Un poco, sí -Lexa ahora reía abiertamente -. Escucha, Clarke, - dijo cambiando su tono- esto no ha sido el acto egoísta de mi parte que parece...Al menos no totalmente.

No puede ser que hables en serio. Acordamos estar listas, ambas - había algo más que reproche en su voz.

Clarke, tú sabes lo que las tierras del norte significan para la crianza de animales, el clima es perfecto para ellos, tendrán una vida longeva y la vivirán con calidad. Aunque, desde luego, necesitarán tiempo para adaptarse. Y yo necesito tiempo para asegurarme de que todo salga bien. Todo eso aún es parte del plan original, ¿cierto?

¿Y qué si eso es verdad? - dijo Clarke después de segundo de incredulidad- No me parece lo más maduro de tu parte, esa decisión las has tenido que consultar conmigo, creo que… Espera... ¿Qué has dicho antes?

¿Que ha sido mi culpa venderle la idea a Wells? ¿Qué tus animales están mejor aquí? ¿Que esto haría las cosas más sencillas para ti, para nosotras? ¿Que …

No… La parte de dormir en el granero.

Oh, sí - aceptó Lexa-. Necesito saber que toda va bien con ellos.

No... no lo hagas, por favor - ahora la voz de Clarke parecía preocupada.

Pero necesito asegurarme de que…

Si tú te has encargado de saber que están bien, entonces sé que así es, no necesitas pasar la noche fuera de casa.

No sería la primera vez, no para una granjera que se respete. - lexa supo que no necesitaba otra tonta discusión con Clarke - Pero, de acuerdo, dejaré que el velador haga su tarea esta noche, yo los iré a ver a primera hora en la mañana.

Y se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ellas.

¿Clarke?

Lexa, yo…

Tienes razón, esto es una locura, lo sé bien. Pero descubrí algo en este tiempo alejada de ti. Clarke, ahora sé bien que lo mucho que tenías razón. Sabias que aún debíamos de enfrentar nuestros a demonios, cada una por su cuenta. Y quiero que sepas que ahora lo entiendo Clarke. Antes que nada, te admiro, por todo lo que lograste sola. También en Setter's Dene. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que se necesita para sanar…

Gracias, Lexa, pero no sé si en realidad es posible sanar totalmente.

En ese momento Lexa deseó poder abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos para mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Sanar de verdad también significa aprender a vivir con el dolor, siempre hacerle frente y aunque nunca desaparezca por completo -

¿Y quién te enseñó todo eso? - Lexa escuchó el cambio el repentino en la voz de Clarke

Tú lo hiciste, Clarke. Con paciencia y apoyo incondicional.

He estado leyendo, ¿sabes?. El libro que dejaste para mí. Me costó algo de trabajo al principio, porque me recordaba demasiado a ti. Pero he terminado enamorándome de él. Es hermoso.

Me alegra mucho que lo creas, porque tengo algo que pedirte, Clarke.

Lo cierto era que aquel no era libro. Tampoco era un diario. Se le parecía más a un collage. Repleto de fragmento de poemas, canciones, relatos y anotaciones propias de Lexa.

Ese libro me acompañaba siempre en mis caminatas junto a Flame por las colinas, frente a la costa. Sé que es tan solo un conjunto de letras apiladas de manera extraña junto a otras, pero me preguntaba si me harías el honor de ilustrarlo. Siempre pensé que le hacía falta algo, pero nunca pude hacer más con el lápiz algo más que un par de líneas torcidas -Lexa rió -. Quiero que lo completes para mí.

La petición implicaba varias cosas. Apropiarse de una poseción de gran estima para Lexa no le parecía tan sencillo. Y además estaba el hecho de que Lexa jamás podría verlo finalizado. Pero más que verlo como una petición cruel, Clarke entendió el mensaje de Lexa. _Quiero que lo completes para mí ._

Por favor - continuó Lexa.

De acuerdo, lo haré- ambas sonreían y se sabían felices - Y con cuanto tiempo cuento para terminar.

Toda la vida, si me aceptas.

Sí, lo acepto.

No se dijeron nada más. Sabían que estaban listas para la vida que tenían por delante. Juntas.

El auto se detuvo junto a la verja, el sendero que conducía a la entrada a la cabaña era de tierra y por él avanzaba Lexa sosteniendo a Heda con el arnés, mientras Flame ladraba al auto con actitud protectora hacia Lexa.

Maddie había recogido a Clarke en la estación de tren.

Tras dejar el apartamento de su madre, unos días atrás, había puesto todo en marcha para partir hacia el norte.

Aún tenía dudas cuando se había despedido de su madre, Wells, Lincon y Octavia en la estación de tren. Pero ahora esas era apaciguadas por el cúmulo de esperanzas alojadas en un simple sueño y las mariposas en su estómago.

El paisaje que había aparecido ante ella al llegar al High Hollows y The Nunneries le parecía espectacular. En contraste entre la costa, el viento que soplaba sobre los pastizales verdoso y las copas de los pinos al pie de la montaña la hicieron emocionarse. Lexa se lo había contado todo a detalle, pero sentía que nada de lo que le hubiera dicho le podría haber hecho justicia.

Lo primero que Clarke notó al ver a Lexa caminar por el sendero, fue su atípico comportamiento con Heda. Nunca había visto a ningún otro de los perros del Centro ser manejado de manera tan parecida a como lo haría con un collie. Pero, pese a eso, Heda parecía adaptarse muy bien a las órdenes y necesidades de su ama.

Lo segundo que notó fue a la misma Lexa, había cambiado mucho físicamente durante ese tiempo. Se veía radiante, había recuperado color y masa muscular. Francamente, no se parecía mucho a la Lexa que había llegado por primera vez a Setter's Dene.

Estás aquí -dijo simplemente Lexa con una sonrisa segura, cuando la tuvo finalmente frente a ella, mientras Flame la olfateaba minuciosamente.

Aquí estoy - se limitó a responder antes de abrazarla. Habían soñado con ese momento desde su despedida.

Clarke dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, estaba cansada y aliviada a la vez. Tener a Lexa entre sus brazos los cambiaba todo. Iban a quedarse así unos cuantos segundos más cuando escucharon los ladridos junto al auto de Maddie.

Caspar asomaba la cabeza por la ventana trasera y miraba a Flame con cautela. De inmediato Lexa chasqueó los dedos y ordenó:

¡Ven aquí!

El perro regresó al instante y se colocó junto a Lexa, pero todavía en modo de alerta. Caspar bajó del auto por el llamado de Clarke y Flame dio un paso hacia él. Lexa y Clarke habían hablado del asunto, que no era para nada menor, y ahora temían lo peor.

Pero cuando el golden retriever se acercó hasta Heda con tranquilidad para olerla, reconociéndola de inmediato, ella lo recibió con un gesto amistoso con la misma tranquilidad, pues estaba de servicio. Esto pareció hacer a entender a Flame que Caspar no representaba una amenaza.

Lexa había percibido la tensión y preguntó:

¿Todo bien?

Excelente - respondió Clarke mientras Caspar se marchaba a explorar el territorio.

Ryder cuidará de él, lo llevará junto con Flame a pasar tiempo con las ovejas. Necesita saber lo que le espera.

Cuando se encontraban a punto de entrar en la cabaña, Gustus emergió del prado contiguo, montando su caballo y con una sonrisa que parecía salirse de su rostro.

Clarke -le dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos, tal vez demasiado fuerte -. No podíamos esperar más a que llegaras-

Clarke pudo notar la sinceridad de sus palabras debido a que la emoción le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Era un bonachón sentimental, tal y como Maddie se lo había descrito.

Es un placer conocerlo, señor Woods.

Todos sonrientes entraron por fin a la cabaña. Había un pequeño festín en el horno en honor a Clarke, Maddie lo había preparado con la ayuda de Lexa.

Durante la cena y la sobremesa, Clarke no podía apartar la vista de Lexa. No recordaba haberla visto sonreír nunca de aquella manera, pasando el pan por la mesa riendo con las historias de Gustus.

Hablaron del tiempo de Lexa en Setter's Dene, en el Centro, pero gustus insistía en contarle a Clarke las anécdotas más divertidas de la infancia de Lexa. Y Clarke se lo agradecía.

Y entonces, ella misma se contagió de esa felicidad, de lo que veía reflejado en el rostro de Lexa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió parte de algo que la llenaba plenamente de de felicidad. Sin que Maddie ni Gustus lo notaran, tomó la mano de Lexa por debajo de la mesa. Ambas se alegraron inmensamente que, pese a las adversidades y decisiones arriesgadas, hubieran terminado de en ese momento y de aquella manera.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que el matrimonio Woods regresara a High Hollows. Se despidieron efusivamente a las puertas de la cabaña y dijeron adiós mientras los perros perseguían juguetonamente al auto por el sendero.

Acompáñame, tengo algo que mostrarte- le dijo Lexa a Clarke tomando su mano. La guió con sorprendente facilidad atravesando la cabaña y luego por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones.

Lexa le señaló una la dirección hacia una puerta en particular.

Ábrela -le pidió.

Y Clarke lo hizo, quedando boquiabierta al descubrir lo que había tras ella.

Era un cuarto pequeño pero bien equipado. Ahí habían carboncillos, lápices colores, pinturas y muchas cosas más, todo colocado sobre un restirador junto a la ventana.

Es todo tuyo, si lo quieres -dijo Lexa y Clarke la miró preguntándose qué significaba aquello -. No quise asumir que tú… que querrías compartir una habitación conmigo. no aún -dijo con cierto asomo de nerviosismo.

Gracias -dijo Clarke entendiendo sus palabras, sentía un infinito agradecimiento-. Lexa esto es maravilloso, no debiste.

Oh, pero debía, de otra forma no podrías cumplir tu parte del trato.

Clarke no lo olvidaba, debía ilustrar el libro de Lexa.

¿Podemos hacer un nuevo trato? - preguntó clarke observando el rostro de confusión de Lexa.

¿Qué clase de trato? - respondió ella con el entrecejo fruncido y Clarke se acercó hasta ella.

Haré lo que quieras con esos carboncillos si prometes que nunca más harás algo tan tonto como hacer que mis animales atraviesan el país sin mí.

Lexa rió y dijo:

Lo prometo, Clarke.

Clarke se acercó hasta ella mientras reía.

Tenías razón, nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo, -se acercó hasta Lexa de forma que ya no había espacio entre ellas. Tomó sus manos de nueva cuenta entre las suyas - sin tocarnos,- Lexa sentía la respiración de Clarke sobre sus labios -sin besarnos.

Y entonces Lexa no se pudo contener ni un segundo más y la besó. Con prisa pero con firmeza.

Clarke necesitaba volver a saborear su boca, examinó cada rincón, queriendo asegurarse de que aquel no era otro de los crueles sueños que había tenido durante el tiempo lejos de Lexa.

no quería despertar y darse cuenta de que Lexa estaba lejos. El solo pensar en eso hizo que la emoción fuera terriblemente insoportable, terminó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, lo cual, fue notado inmediatamente por Lexa.

¿Te encuentras bien? - Clarke asintió con un débil "sí" y la abrazó con fuerza.

Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo conmigo, es todo. Soy una tonta emocional.

Lexa se separó de ella gentilmente, limpió las lágrimas de su mejillas y la besó de nueva cuenta.

Y es por eso que te amo - sentenció.

Clarke regresó a sus labios y mientras la intensidad de estos subía, coló sus manos debajo de la blusa de Lexa. Dejó que ella la llevara lentamente hacia la cama.

Pronto, aún de pie junto a la cama, la blusa estaba en el piso, y el abdomen de Lexa quedó expuesto. Clarke mordió su labio inferior y recorrió la piel de Lexa hasta llegar a su vientre hasta que Lexa la detuvo.

Me haces cosquillas- dijo riendo. Y fue de nuevo hasta su boca.

Y de pronto, algo las sacó de balance y la hizo caer en el colchón. Al alzar la vista, Clarke se dio cuenta de que sus piernas habían chocado por accidente con Heda y esto había alborotado a los otros dos. Lexa entendió lo que pudo haber pasado ante la risa de Clarke.

Ambas rieron y se acomodaron sobre la cama.

Les esperaba una vida interesante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a las que se se animaron a comentar. Esta historia me cambio, me obligó a mirar el mundo de una forma distinta para siempre. Gracias por acompañarme mientras volvía esta novela en una historia de Clexa. Para mí fue como leerla de nuevo por primera vez. - J**

Habían pasado meses desde la llegada de Clarke a The Nunneries

A menudo, acostumbraban a ver el atardecer desde lo alto de una colina. llevaban hasta ahí té y bocadillos y se quedaban tumbadas sobre el pasto junto a las rocas hasta que la temperatura y el fuerte viento que venía del mar las obligaba a regresar.

Los ladridos de los perros hacían eco en las colinas mientras corrían jugando por la ladera. Caspar y Flame se distraían persiguiendo mariposas cuando Heda volvió hasta Lexa, sospechando que el tiempo de volver al trabajo se acercaba.

Lexa acarició su cabeza mientras descansaba recostada en una roca. Clarke se encontraba delante de ellas, inmersa en el libro, observando con detalle el paisaje frente a ellas y plasmándolo lo mejor que podía sobre sus hojas.

Lexa se incorporó y se acercó a Clarke por su espalda sin decir nada. Dejó un beso en su cuello que hizo estremecer a la rubia.

\- Detente, o arruinarás todo el trabajo de esta tarde.

Lexa rio y se retiró de ella.

\- Dime, ¿cómo es?

Clarke tardó unos segundos en responder, y entonces cerró el libro. Fue hasta Lexa y se acomodó en sus brazos antes de mirar de nuevo a las colinas.

\- Es como una de mis pinturas favoritas El caminante sobre el mar de nubes, de Friedrich. Caspar Fiedrich.

\- ¿Caspar? Por eso lo nombraste así.

\- Así es, y ahora mi Caspar es el caminante sobre la el mar y las nubes.

Ambas rieron y Clarke se acercó para besar a Lexa. Heda tendría que esperar.

Clarke estaba ahora matriculada en la escuela veterinaria y poco a poco adquiría práctica con el ganado. También aprendía mucho de Lexa. Aunque Clarke no era ninguna novata, no contaba con ese sexto sentido que Lexa había desarrollado para saber que algo andaba mal con algún animal sin poder verlo. Lentamente se entendían y se complementaban, Clarke era los ojos de Lexa en la granja y ella era una maestra paciente.

Sin embargo, el principio fue más difícil de lo que Clarke había previsto. Lexa nunca supo realmente de todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación de Clarke por aprender cómo funcionaba su granja, ni de las veces que pedía la ayuda de Gustus a su espalda. También ayudaba a Maddie en su trabajo con los papeles en High Hollows y The Nunneries, Clarke sabía que necesitaba aprender todos los aspectos si deseaba llevar junto a Lexa una granja.

Pero poco a poco fueron desarrollando un sistema. Lexa podía encargarse de los baños insecticidas para las ovejas, la ordeña, y el cuidado del pelaje. Clarke llevaba ahora toda la contabilidad de The Nunneries, gradualmente fue absorbiendo mucho del trabajo de Lexa, el de su vida antes del accidente. El rebaño estaba creciendo, y llegaban estudiantes a la granja para aprender de Lexa.

El tiempo pasaba volando. Cada mes, Lexa desarrollaba nuevas habilidades. Ahora podía desyerbar el jardín, cosechar peras y manzanas, levantar y trasladar cosas, andar por el patio sin Heda, aunque ella siempre permaneciera cerca. Las personas que convivían con ella olvidaban con frecuencia que no podía ver. Ella era un verdadero espectáculo cuando realizaba alguna tarea cerca de la casa con Heda, Flame, Lily, frecuentemente Caspar a su alrededor.

Caspar era fiel a Clarke, y por lo tanto Lexa sentía por él un especial agradecimiento. El perro casi siempre se encontraba en los establos cerca de Clarke, que revisaba y atendía a los animales enfermos. Tener una veterinaria en casa había sido muy provechoso para las granjas, durante todo ese tiempo no perdieron a ningún animal. Y los antiguos habitantes de Setter's Dene envejecían saludables.

La reputación de High Hollows y The Nunneries creció más allá de la región, la calidad de sus animales era una garantía.

Y así pasó el tiempo, llegó la época de nuevos corderos y de agrandar la familia. Lexa y Clarke lo habían hablado con detenimiento, casarse no era una prioridad para ellas. Sin embargo, había algo más ocupaba sus mentes.

Lexa sabía que de momento poseían una estabilidad económica, era lo más sensato. Temía que, si esperaban mucho más, las cosas se complicaran. El negocio de las granjas era así, épocas de abundancia y otras de largo trabajo sin demasiadas satisfacciones.

No deseaba agobiar a Clarke, pero deseaba mucho menos dejarla con un futuro incierto sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Una vez que tomaron la decisión, el proceso pasó demasiado rápido para ellas. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban dando la noticia a sus familias de que un bebé venía en camino. El bebé llegó otoño junto al primer corderito de la temporada. Lo nombraron Aden. Las horas que Lexa permaneció en silencio junto a la cama de hospital de Clarke con el bebé entre sus brazos fueron las más increíbles y felices de su vida.

Amaba a Clarke con todo su ser, pero sentía que el amor por su hijo era igual de especial. Lexa tomó la mayoría de la responsabilidad con el bebé los primeros días, se sentía afortunada de poder ayudar.

El bebé empezaba a caminar cuando Lexa acudió al hospital para una revisión.

\- Lexa-le anunció el especialista, hay un nuevo tratamiento que puede ayudar a tus ojos. Tal vez no funcione, pero ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

Tener vista nuevamente.

¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Podría soportar el futuro entonces? Sabía que si nada cambiaría en su vida si su vista no regresaba. Su vida actual era buena y seguiría siéndolo. Le debía a Clarke intentarlo.

Era una sensación extraña volver a encontrarse en una cama de hospital, consciente del dolor, con los ojos vendados. Le traía recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar. Le operaron solo un ojo. Más tarde harían una segunda operación.

El hospital estaba demasiado lejos para que Clarke la visitara todos los días, no con su trabajo y Aden, pero todos los días hablaban durante horas por el teléfono. Lincon también había llamado, contándole que Luna tenía ahora una bebé, Derrick y ella parecían muy felices.

Pasaron los días. Lexa no deseaba quitarse las vendas. Era mejor mantener las esperanzas sin saber la verdad.

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, temblando, cuando por fin le descubrieron los ojos.

\- Ábralos -indicó el doctor.

No se atrevía.

Entonces se obligó a descubrir la verdad. Con el ojo operado alcanzó a percibir un filo de luz en la ventana, el brillo de un vaso en la mesa de noche, el contorno del rosto que tenía enfrente.

\- Puedo ver- susurró.

La vendaron de nuevo. El corazón le latía apresuradamente. ¿Y si la curación era temporal? ¿Y si sólo duraba unas horas?

Pero el destino fue amable, y cada día se le revelaba un poco más del mundo que había perdido. Debía ser cuidadosa. Las luces fuertes la lastimaban, y usar la vista aunque fuera diez minutos significaba un gran esfuerzo. Pero durante aquellos minutos absorbía la mayor cantidad posible de impresiones: los rostros de las personas que la rodeaban y, ¡cuánto color por todas partea! Las cortinas de su cuarto eran de colores amarillo y azul. Y el florero que estaba junto a su cama había rosas.

Era probable que nunca recobrara la vista en su totalidad como la tenía antes del accidente, pero le daba igual.

Por las noches le quitaban las vendas y ellas se quedaba acostada como una niña, mirando la forma de sus manos, el estampado de su piyama.

No se lo diría a Clarke aún, por si era algo pasajero. Se había vuelto cauta y supersticiosa. Los secretos que no se revelaban se cumplían. Sabía que se estaba portando como una tonta, pero el saberlo de nada sirvió.

Por fin llegó el día en que descorrieron las cortinas. Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana y vio un tumulto de colores que le aturdieron los sentidos: flores y árboles brillantes, mujeres con vestidos alegres, amarillo, sobre verde sobre azul. No lo pudo soportar, tuvo que correr nuevamente los visillos para reducir la luz. Se sentó temblando en la silla y miró las cortinas cerradas, incapaz de creer en su suerte.

Le dieron unos lentes oscuros y con ellos se atrevió a salir al mundo. Descubrió que había perdido el sentido del espacio: nada parecía estar en el lugar correcto; las distancias empezaron a jugarle bromas. Los escalones eran más altos y más bajos de lo que calculaba, y las mesas, más distantes. Había desaparecido la perspectiva. Le aterrorizaba la velocidad en que las personas caminaban hacia ella; estaba segura de que chocarían.

Por las noches, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se paraba junto a la ventana a mirar cómo los árboles se doblaban por el viento y los grupos de nubes que reflejaban luz. Luz. Luz de estrellas. Su fascinación cuando contemplaba el brillo de aquellos puntos que eran soles distantes, y la esbelta luna, era demasiado grande para poder dormir.

Los milagros continuaban, caminó por los jardines, mirando los pájaros ir de un lado a otro sobre la hierba, la ardilla que surgía sigilosamente de un arbusto para después correr despavorida; y era como si la mirara por primera vez: una criatura sorprendente.

Descubrió de nuevo las sombras. Antes. se había acostumbrado tanto a ellas que ya casi ni las notaba, pero ahora veía su propia sombra alargarse frente a sí o encogerse de pronto.

¿Cómo podía vivir la gente entre visiones tan maravillosas sin darse cuenta?

Recibió una llamada de Lincon. Octavia se mudaría al Centro. Estaban comprometidos. Era, en definitiva, un final feliz. Lexa y Clarke asistirían a la boda. Podría ver Setter's Dene y a O, los lugares que le eran familiares y que ahora le parecerían extraños; vería a Wells Jaha y a Gunter. Podría ver a Lily y a su propio hijo.

Vería a su familia, a su hijo, a Clarke. La emoción le invadía el cuerpo cuando lo pensaba.

También vería a Heda y nuevamente a Flame. Para ella, Heda era ahora tan importante como Flame. Su compenetración era total.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Ya no necesitaría a Heda. Y como era tan costoso entrenar a un perro lazarillo, ella tendría que dejarla para ir con un nuevo dueño; tendría que aprender o obedecer a un extraño. Eso era peor que cuando Lexa perdió a Flame. Era para siempre.

Clarke también extrañaría a Heda; la perra era ahora parte de su nuevo higar, de su familia. Y el bebé la adoraba. A Flame no le gustaban los niños, de modo que mantenía su distancia. Caspar era ahora un perro anciano, y prefería una vida tranquila. Pero Heda dejaba que la usaran de almohada o que el pequeño le gateara encima; era una cariñosa.

Llegó el momento de volver a casa, nuevamente sola y en tren, pero esta vez lo único que le ocultaba la luz eran unos lentes oscuros, y las miradas curiosas hacia ella tenían todo que ver con su chamarra de cuero, sus jeans y su cabellera suelta; no había ya esa extrañeza y condescendencia hacia ella en los pasajeros del tren.

Cuando bajó los escalones del tren, pudo ver a una mujer rubia de pie en el andén, esperando. Buscaba con ansiedad en el rostro, la buscaba. Lexa no pudo sino detenerse a mirarla. No estaba segura ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Pero ella la miraba con una sonrisa, incapaz de creer la verdad.

\- ¡Lexa! - le gritó todavía a metros de distancia. Y ella reconoció su voz de inmediato.

Clarke corrió hasta ella y Lexa la tomó entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos por un momento, detrás de sus lentes. Y la besó mientras la alzaba en el aire. No podía creer el camino que habían recorrido hasta llegar ahí, después de la primera vez que habían estado juntas en otro andén.

Supo entonces que, de no haber sido por ella, todo aquello hubiera sido imposible. La besó de nuevo mientras sentía caer sus lágrimas de felicidad. Se enamoró de su rostro mientras lo recorría con sus manos, de su sonrisa mientras palpaba sus labios.

Era feliz.

En el trayecto a casa, contempló los lugares que conocía y se detuvo junto al lago para mirar las montañas y el movimiento de las nubes mientras sostenía la mano de Clarke. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había olvidado. Llegaron finalmente a High Hollows y miró a su hijo, que no notaba ningún cambio en ella. El pequeño Aden se puso de pie rápidamente sosteniéndose de la pierna de Lexa y se abrazó de su rodilla. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y estaba riendo y se retorcía deseoso de estar de nuevo en el piso y jugar con los gatos, todos hijos de Lilly.

Lexa no pudo comer; estaba demasiado absorta en mirar. La vista podría durarle solo unos días. No le alcanzaba el tiempo para contemplar todas las cosas que había olvidado. Se quedó hipnotizada ante un bizcocho de mantequilla.

Al volver a The Nunneries encontró nuevamente demasiadas cosas que asimilar. El jardín, el cerco y los árboles frutales, las altas colinas y sus ovejas que pastaban sobre ellas.

Después llegaron Lily, Caspar, Flame y Heda a saludarlas; Heda le había hecho la vida tolerable en un tiempo de oscuridad, ella jamás la había visto. La perra le tomó por un momento la muñeca con el hocico, salió corriendo y regresó con su arnés.

Lexa se arrodilló para mirarla; el pelaje dorado le caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Tenía una cabeza hermosa y una expresión inteligente. Era mucho más bonita de lo que ella había imaginado. Flame le dio un topetazo, celoso, y Lexa lo acarició también.

\- Ya no necesitaremos esto -dijo a Heda. Puso el arnés a un lado y le trajo una correa. Silbó a Flame y junto a toda su familia, caminaron a la playa. Dejó suelta a Heda, y ella y los otros perros jugaron sobre la arena. Lexa comprendió que sus mascotas la extrañarían también. Se habían acostumbrado a verse a primera hora de la mañana, antes de saludar a Lexa. Iban juntos a todas partes. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le permitirían conservarla.

Lincon ya estaba enterado de que Lexa podía ver. Le había hecho una llamada entusiasta, pero sin mencionar a Heda.

Después recibieron una llamada de Octavia, ella y Lincon viajarían al norte. ¿podrían quedarse con ellos unos días? Lo lamentaba mucho, pero tendrían que llevarse a Heda. Estaban seguros de que Lexa ya lo sabía.

Heda se acercó a Lexa dando brincos; le gustaba traer regalos, igual que a Caspar. Ahora llevaba en la boca una de las sandalias del bebé. Lexa se la quitó y fue a sentarse junto al fuego, a contemplar el tranquilizador movimiento de las llamas.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Clarke mientras se le unía, recostándose sobre ella. Ella le extendió un documento que había llegado esa mañana. Era del Centro.

\- ¡Oh, Lexa! ¿Ya lo sabías?

Lex asintió.

\- Jamás lo pensé. ¿En verdad tienen que llevársela?

\- Será necesario. Hay mucho dinero y esfuerzo invertido en ella.

Después de que Lincon y O llegaron y se fueron, llevándose a Heda, Lexa y Clarke descubrieron un nuevo problema. Ninguna de las dos había pensado que el bebé la extrañaría. Durante más de un año, la perra jugó con él y lo cuidó; su primera palabra había sido Heda. Lloró por ella. Los perros también la extrañaron; Flame la buscaba por toda la casa y terminaba por sentarse en la rodilla de Lexa. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza y deseaba poder dar explicaciones a su perro; pero el mundo de los perros era un misterio insondable.

\- Yo también la extraño, amigo- confesó.

La segunda operación de Lexa también tuvo éxito. Seguía temiendo que la luz terminara un día, pero había cambiado. Aprendió a ser paciente, esperar, y ahora estaba aprendiendo a observar.

Su familia y empleados sabían que Lexa era incapaz de terminar a tiempo un trabajo. Siempre estaba distraída, se detenía a mirar las margaritas que brotaban en la hierba o un cordero que brincaba bajo el sol; se detenía a mirar y se perdía. Era extraño, pero ellos compartían dicha renovación y miraban el mundo bajo nueva luz.

Cuando Lincon y Octavia se casaron, Lexa y Clarke fueron a la ceremonia.

Abby fue a recibirlas a la estación de tren. Era muy diferente de lo que Lexa había pensado, pero en sus ojos encontró la misma calidez que en los de Clarke. Lo primero que le dijo había sido: "¡Oh, Lexa!" en un tono que lo decía todo.

Mientras el auto dejaba atrás la ciudad y cruzaba por suburbios opacos hasta llegar de nuevo a campo y, después, al tomar el camino sinuoso que conducía a Setter's Dene, Lexa recordó su primer trayecto hasta ahí.

Había vivido en ese lugar durante meses ¡y era tan poco lo que sabía de él! Visitaron la fundación y tanto ella como Clarke fueron muy felices atestiguar lo que era ahora aquel lugar. Se estaban salvando vidas ahí. Humanas y animales.

La casa, aunque con ciertas remodelaciones estéticas, permanecía intacta. Lexa se quedó mirando las paredes de ladrillo rojo del exterior y vio que el recibidor era más pequeño de lo que había pensado. Y ahí estaba el muro de la cocina, con el que chocó varias veces, y el alegre fuego.

Salió al patio para ver a los animales mientras Clarke y Abby la veían explorar las nuevas instalaciones. Se detuvo en la perrera de los cachorros para mirar los cuerpos negros y dorados que caían y se revolvían.

\- Es como nacer de nuevo -dijo Abby.

\- A veces despierta por las noches, gritando que está tan oscuro que no puede ver. Ahora usamos una lámpara de noche -comentó Clarke. - Damos por hecho la vista y nos olvidamos de ver. Lexa y Octavia me enseñaron a mirar. Y a saber lo afortunada que soy.

Lexa estuvo explorando toda la mañana, descubriendo cosas que nunca conoció. A la hora del almuerzo, caminaron hasta la casa de Wells, era más alto de lo que Lexa había imaginado. Después del almuerzo, llegó Gunter con una sonrisa. Lexa se quedó boquiabierta al mirar al viejo y después rio.

\- ¿Qué resulta tan chistoso? -preguntó Gunter.

\- ¡Yo pensaba que era pequeño, como de metro y medio, y muy delgado!

\- ¿Así sueno? -replicó Gunter y se echó a reír, con un sonido cascado que al principio fue difícil de identificar. Era un hombre corpulento, como de uno ochenta, entrado en carnes, como la cara roja y ojos brillantes.

Nadie había pensado que Lexa daría un toque diferente a la ceremonia de bodas. Su entusiasmo ante la belleza de O y cuando contemplaba a Lincon contagió a todos los demás en un sentimiento de júbilo.

Más tarde fueron con Lincon y O, al Centro de Perros Lazarillos, vacío excepto por los perros en sus jaulas: algunos en entrenamiento; otros, en espera de ser enviados a las familias que los prepararía. Era difícil pal exa mirarlos, porque le recordaban a Heda. Para esas fechas ya debía de estar en manos de un nuevo dueño.

\- ¿Recuerdas el primer contacto con tu perra lazarillo? -preguntó Lincon.

Lexa vio en la jaula una perra que le recordó a Heda. Se quedó mirando al animal dormido, con nostalgia y tristeza.

\- Lo recuerdo -respondió Lexa, deseando poder olvidar.

Súbitamente, la perra quedó electrizada. Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Lincon la abrió y la perra se lanzó contra Lexa, gimiendo y llorando, lamiéndole la mano, saltándole en la cara.

\- ¡Es Heda! -exclamó Lexa y se arrodillo para tomarla en sus manos-. Quisiera que no nos hubieras traído aquí -continuó un momento después-. No es justo para ninguna de las dos.

\- Tengo un problema -dijo Lincon-. No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero no nos sirve. Nadie puede manejarla. No soporta que le den órdenes y teme a tránsito. ¿Cómo le hablabas? ¿Cambiaste las órdenes?

Lexa miró a Heda y Heda la miró a ella con atención. Chasqueó los dedos y la perra se sentó a su lado de inmediato a esperar el arnés, con el rostro expectante. Movió su mano derecha y ella y ella se echó al piso, sobre su pie, para que ella supiera que había obedecido. Movió su mano izquierda y la perra se sentó, apoyada contra su pierna, atenta a sus órdenes.

\- No pude suavizar mis órdenes -explicó Lexa-, así que papá me ayudó a enseñarle mis propias señales con las manos.

\- No tiene futuro aquí. Ya no le sirve a nadie más. ¿La quieres de regreso? -preguntó Lincon.

Heda había sido su otro yo, sus ojos, la salvación de su salud mental. Nunca había tenido una relación tan estrecha con ningún otro perro, ni siquiera con Flame. Él seguía siendo su perro, pero de una manera totalmente distinta.

\- ¿O aún eres fanática de los collies? -continuó Lincon.

Lexa puso la mano sobre la cabeza dorada. Los ojos color castaño la miraron.

\- Ya no -dijo-. Estoy aprendiendo. Todo el tiempo. Ya no necesito dominar a un perro. Años en la oscuridad trasforman a una persona.

Fue afuera, donde lo esperaba Clarke. Lincon la miró caminar con Heda a su lado. Lexa se giró.

\- Estoy en deuda contigo. Creo que, en poco tiempo, el Centro tendrá una gran donación para comprar otro perro para sustituir a Heda. Se despidió de Lincon con una sonrisa.

Unas semanas más tarde Lexa, Flame y Heda subieron a la colina. Ese día esperaban a Abby, y Clarke había ido a recibirla a la estación. Maddie cuidaba de Aden en The Nunneries.

Soplaba un viento muy fuerte. Lexa miró hacia abajo; a sus pies se extendía un campo lleno de corderos nuevos. Después miró las nubes del cielo, que cruzaban rápidamente por encima de los picos; miró también a Flame, cuyo hocico ya era gris, caminar a su lado, moviendo la cola alegremente. Tras él, con los ojos puestos siempre en Lexa, venía Heda, moviendo la cola extendida. Luego, Heda se acercó a tocar a Flame y ambos corrieron dando brincos por las colinas.

Lexa se sentó en una roca a comer el almuerzo. Se encontraba en la cima del mundo y no se hubiera cambiado por nadie más.

Silbó a sus perros, que corrieron a su lado y la esperaron hasta que hubo terminado de mirar. Bajó la colina y entró en la casa, donde fue recibida por su hijo, que corrió a su encuentro. Levantó a Aden en lo alto, riendo, y se inclinó para besar a su madre.

Se detuvo a mirar la mesa de té, los sencillos alimentos, el tazón azul del bebé. Nada volvería a verse del mismo modo.

Por un momento, la oscuridad regresó. Extendió la mano y Heda la tocó con la nariz, reintegrándola al mundo.

\- ¿Lexa? -había ansiedad en la voz de su madre.

\- Estaba recordando -dijo Lexa.

Y entonces el silencio fue roto por el sonido del auto de Clarke que se acercaba, los pasos veloces y los ladridos excitados de Caspar, que se acercaba a su ama, relajaron el ambiente. Ya no había tiempo para pensar. La habitación se llenó de ruido y de risas.

\- Hola, Lexa. Vaya, Heda está preciosa – dijo Abby al saludar.

Clarke dirigió la vista al otro lado de la habitación y respondió con los ojos la sonrisa de Lexa. Abby fue hasta su nieto y entabló conversación con Maddie. Lexa, atravesó la habitación y tomo la mano de Clarke, caminaron fuera, hasta los escalones de la puerta y fijaron la mirada en el majestuoso paisaje frente a ellas. Clarke se abrazó a Lexa.

Clarke, Aden, su familia, sus perros y la granja. Esa era la cima de su mundo.

FIN


End file.
